I Like It Loud
by Blue-Winter-Angel
Summary: A night out and one song can change everything. ExB All Human. Now a series of random lemons! :D
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**BWA: Hey there, my lovely readers! Welcome to my second Twilight one-shot!  
Emmett: Woo!  
BWA: And of course, a big hello to my wonderful co-pre chapter talky person; Emmett!  
Emmett: Suuuup?  
BWA: Now, this story is inspired by the song 'Like It Loud by Cassie Davis.' It was all I listened to while I wrote this story. - Laughs- If you haven't heard it before, look it up. It's a really cool song.  
Emmett: Can we let them read now?  
BWA: Sure, have fun!  
Emmett: Read on!**

* * *

**_I Like It Loud  
_**

"Bella, come on! That's so not fair! Please? Please? Pleeeeaaaaase?" My little pixie of a best friend whined.

I blew a strand of hair from my eyes. "Alice, no. You know that's not a good idea."

She waved a hand around like it was no big deal. "Hush, you'll be fine."

Curious as to what's going on?

Let me fill you in.

My name is Bella Swan and I'm the clumsiest person known to mankind, and my two insanely crazy best friends want to take me _dancing! _Yes, you heard me right. Dancing.

Worst. Idea. Ever.

I'd end up hospitalizing several people if I gave in.

Alice stood up from where she had been kneeling in front of me, pleading, trying to get me to give in. She placed her hands on her hips and rested her weight on her left foot, causing her hips to jut out to the right. She looked adorable when she was trying to stay mad at me. "Rosalie!" She whined. "Help me out here."

Rosalie, my other best friend, looked up from her car magazine. "Bella," she began, her tone teasing. "You know we're going to win anyway. Why not just give in now and save yourself some time."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Give me one reason why I should." I challenged.

Her bright blue eyes glinted with mischief. "Edward's going."

My heart thudded against my rib cage. Dammit.

Edward Cullen.

Hottest man alive.

He was the best friend of Emmett and Jasper. Emmett was Rosalie's long time boyfriend; the two had been dating for at least two years now, same as Alice and Jasper. The two of them were the brothers I never had. I was the single one out of the three of us.

Sad, isn't it?

Compared to Alice and Rosalie, who both had killer curves and looks that would reduce any other girl to tears, I was painfully ordinary. I had brown eyes and long, wavy brown hair, I was average. Rose and Alice constantly tried to persuade me otherwise but I didn't believe them. It pissed them off.

But anyway, back to Edward.

He had a tousled mop of bronze hair that begged me to run my fingers through it, bright green eyes that I could lose myself in, and a crooked smile that made my knees go weak.

Rose and Alice knew I liked him, okay, that's an understatement. I was head over heels in love with him, and I had been ever since the first day I met him two years ago.

The six of us had met up at the beach, I was wearing a midnight blue bikini, the girls had payed my complaints no mind. It was there that they introduced me to him.

He had held out his hand with the smooth introduction of, "Edward Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet the infamous Bella Swan that Emmett talks about so much." Tingles had shot down my spine when he put emphasis on the _pleasure. _

Whenever we had skin on skin contact, sparks shot through me.

Alice huffed in frustration, which brought me back to the present, she was bent forward, my hands gripped in her small ones. Her bottom lip had jutted out and her eyes were wide and pleading.

I groaned. "Alice, please, don't do this to me."

She made a little whimpering noise and my resolve crumbled.

"Fine, I'll go."

The loud squeal of joy that bubbled past her lips had Rosalie and I covering our ears. Alice hopped up and tugged me off the couch, Rose stood up as well. "We have to get to work, right now. We're meeting the guys at _Desire _at seven. It's 6:15 now. Come on!" She squealed again, tugging me to the large bathroom of the apartment that the three of us shared. "Rosalie, you get to work on her hair and make-up while I get her clothes ready." She instructed, sitting me down on a chair. Desire was a new night club, Rose and Alice had been there a few times.

Rose nodded and grinned at me, grabbing her curling iron, once it was hot enough, she attacked my hair. "I don't see why you don't want to go out, Bella. You're not that unco on the dance floor."

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks, Rose. I just don't want to make a fool of myself, besides, who would want to dance with me anyway, when they could have you and Alice?"

Rose put the curling iron on the bench and leaned forward so that her head was resting on my shoulder, we were looking at each other in the mirror. "Don't say that about yourself, Bella. You honestly don't see how incredibly beautiful you are."

I scoffed. "Yeah right. I'm ordinary, Rose. There's a reason why I'm still single."

She sighed and went back to curling my hair. "You'll believe me one day, you're anything but ordinary."

After a few more minutes of curling, my hair was done, and Rose then went to work on my make-up. Alice danced in a while later, adding the finishing touches to my hair. They didn't give me a chance to look in the mirror afterwards because Alice was tugging me down to my bedroom; she pushed me in and with a quick demand of. "Put them on." She was gone again.

I shook my head with a smile at my two best friends, I loved them to death but sometimes I wondered why they wasted their time with me. I looked down at my bed and choked on my intake of breath.

"Put them on!" Alice shouted from the bathroom.

Evil little pixie.

I walked over to the bed and shimmied out of my clothes. Oh good, God.

"Alice…" I called in warning.

"Don't argue with me, Bella. Put them on. You'll thank me for it later."

I groaned in defeat and reached for the lacy, midnight blue bra and boy short set. Once they were on I slipped the black, halter neck cocktail dress over my head. I rolled my eyes at her choice of shoes.

"Alice, do you really think putting me in stilettos is a good idea?"

"Bella…" She growled from the bathroom. "Put. Them. On."

Alice could get scary sometimes.

I surrendered with a sigh and slipped the black heels on my feet. I stood up and walked to the full length mirror on my wall and took in my appearance.

I had to admit.

I looked pretty sexy.

My hair was curly and ruffled slightly, Rose had given me the whole 'Smoky eyes' look, my lips were a deep red and my eyelashes stood out. It looked alright. The heels gave me some extra height and made my legs look nice and long. I took very careful steps down to the bathroom, trying not to break an ankle.

Alice and Rose looked up when I walked into the room. Their eyes widening.

"Holy crap, Bella!" Alice gasped. "You look fantastic!" She looked pretty good herself, she was wearing a white, strapless dress that stopped mid-thigh, and a black sash was tied just under her chest.

"Do you believe me yet, Bella?" Rose asked, looking painfully beautiful. She was wearing a deep red dress that had a neckline that stopped just above her navel. Only Rose could get away with showing that much skin and not looking like a whore.

I looked in the mirror and smiled. "You know what? I think I do."

"Shit!" Alice swore, looking at the time on her phone. "We have to go."

"What's the time?" Rose asked, calm and collected.

"6:45."

She chuckled. "Calm down, we'll take my car. It matches my dress."

Ah, yes. Rosalie's pride and joy, her red BMW Convertible. Alice had a yellow 911 Turbo, I used to have a '69 Chevy but it died no too long ago, so Rose and Alice had bought me a Mercedes Guardian for my birthday.

Alice grabbed a purse that "went with the outfit" as she put it before we danced out the front door and into the lovable red car.

* * *

"Rosalie, Alice! Don't you two look absolutely fantastic tonight?"

Rose smiled at the bouncer, he was a nice guy. I'd met him before. "Thanks, Jake. We actually managed to convince Bella to come with us tonight."

Jake grinned and turned to me. "So you did, and I must admit girls, you did very well. You're going to turn some heads tonight, Bella."

I laughed. "Sure, Jake. Whatever you say."

Jake winked and gestured for us to go inside. "You let me know if there's any trouble tonight, alright girls. I'll keep the jerks away from you."

Rose kissed his cheek as we walked past. "Thanks Jake."

The loud music drowned out almost everything else as we walked inside, different colours shot around the room as the lights swung. The beat of the music thumped under my feet.

"Hey girls!" Emmett's loud booming voice shouted from a few metres away. "We thought you were going to ditch us!"

Alice laughed and the two girls linked their arms through my own. "Whatever makes you think that, Emmett? We just had to help Bella get ready."

Emmett laughed. "Bella? Wow, don't you look hot tonight." He commented when we came to a stop in front of him, Jasper and Edward stood next to him, but I couldn't bring myself to look at Edward, not yet.

I rolled my eyes. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Jasper chuckled and I looked at him. "Because it's true. Now, if you lovely ladies don't mind, I'm going to steal my girlfriend away and dance with her." He smiled, taking Alice's hand and leading her out to the dance floor.

"Jasper has started a trend, my friends, for I am going to follow in his footsteps. Come on, baby." Emmett winked at Rose before he led her out into the throng of grinding bodies.

I took a deep breath before I looked up at Edward, his bright green eyes bore into mind and I lost all coherent thought.

He smiled at me. "Hello, Bella. May I say you look absolutely stunning tonight?"

I managed to put together a sentence. "Same goes to you." I breathed.

He was wearing a pair of jeans and a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

He smiled his crooked smile and held out his hand for me, and I took it without a second thought. "Do you want to dance?" He asked.

I bit my lip, "I'm not very good, and you should know that by now." I replied.

He chuckled and led me out to the dance floor, his arm wrapping around my waist. "Silly girl, it's all in the leading."

We walked out into the middle of the floor and I looked at him again, not sure of what to do. He smiled at me and turned me around, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling my back flush against his chest, I tensed at the contact, sparks shooting across my skin.

I almost collapsed when Edward's lips brushed against my ear. "Just let go, Bella. Let the beat flow through your body."

It was at that moment that the song changed, the beat turned quick and the familiar tune rang in my ears. I grinned and automatically started swaying my hips; it was just something I did. "I love this song." I laughed.

Edward's breath came in a wild gasp from behind me and his grip on my waist tightened. Oh, crap. Did I do something wrong? I stopped swaying and he growled in my ear.

"Don't stop, Bella. Keep dancing. You were doing well." He groaned in my ear, his voice low and husky.

_How did my day just go from bad to worse  
Lost my cell phone now I'm late for work  
Wearing my favorite shoes and the heel broke  
Tell me I'm getting punked  
This is beyond a joke_

I smiled and started to swing my hips again, moving them to the beat of the music. Edward's hips swung with mine, his breath was hot on my neck.

_I'm so on edge  
You'd think I was scared  
Of my own shadow  
It's days like these  
I gotta live by my motto  
Get in the car  
And turn on the radio  
Turn it up turn it up_

I raised my arms up over my head and let loose, swinging my body to the music.

_I like it loud  
I wanna scream at the top of my lungs  
I wanna shout  
Turn it up turn it up turn it up  
Loud  
I wanna scream at the top of my lungs  
I wanna shout  
Turn it up turn it up turn it up_

A thought suddenly ran through my head.

_Me, screaming Edward's name… gasping…moaning._

I took a shaky breath and tipped my head back, resting it on his shoulder; I reached back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

My legs almost gave out when Edward's lips pressed themselves to the sensitive spot behind my right ear, I moaned, rather loud and arched my back, I heard him groan against my skin as I pressed against a bump in his jeans.

Could he possibly?

…Really?

_How many times we had this argument  
Why is it that you have to bring it up again  
Just yesterday you said you let it go  
What's going on inside your head I'll never know_

I was barely paying any attention to the music as his hips bucked forward, I leaned back into him and he held me against him.

Was it possible that he felt the same way I did?

Did I appeal to him… on any level?

_Bout to press play ipod in hand  
I got my ear phones in  
You'd never know  
That I'm not even listening  
You're to busy yelling  
For you to notice anything  
So I hit the volume and turn it up_

I like it loud  
I wanna scream at the top of my lungs  
I wanna shout  
Turn it up turn it up turn it up  
Loud  
I wanna scream at the top of my lungs  
I wanna shout  
Turn it up turn it up turn it up

I was sick of not being able to see his face so, in a rush of adrenaline; I turned in his grip and bucked my hips forward into his. His head tipped back, the tendons in his neck standing out. He held my hips against his as they swayed together. His very obvious arousal was pressed against me in just the right spot.

_Alright, everybody ready... here we go_

Come on let's bring it on down  
Get a bit softer now  
Come on lets bring it on down  
Get a bit softer now  
Let's get louder now  
You know I just wanna shout  
Lets get louder  
Hey-ey-ey-ey-ey-ey

He lowered his head to look at me for half a second before he crashed his lips to mine, I moaned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. My heart swelled; maybe he did feel the same way. I knew I loved him, I just didn't know what he thought.

His tongue swiped across my bottom lip and I immediately granted him entrance, his tongue plunged into my mouth and battled with my own, I threw everything I had into the kiss, just in case I didn't get another chance. But I had a feeling that we'd be doing more than just kissing tonight.

_I like it loud  
I wanna scream at the top of my lungs  
I wanna shout  
Turn it up turn it up turn it up  
Loud  
I wanna scream at the top of my lungs  
I wanna shout  
Turn it up turn it up turn it up_

We broke away as the song changed, neither of us had the patience to dance again. We needed each other. Now. I turned my head slightly and my gaze locked with Rose. She nodded once and I grinned. I turned back to Edward and he was gazing at me with lust darkened eyes. "You wanna get out of here?" I asked.

He smiled down at me. "I thought you'd never ask."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me towards the exit. Jake grinned at me when we walked past him.

"Have a good night, you two."

"Thanks, Jake." I shouted back.

I smiled when we reached Edward's Volvo; I'd always loved his car. I had some good memories of this car. My favourite was the time we'd all gone out to dinner and he'd given me a ride home. He'd held my hand the whole way back, and he'd kissed my forehead just before I got out. That was the first time he'd called me beautiful, too. The urge to kiss him that night had been all but overwhelming.

He opened the door for me and I slid in, surprised that I hadn't fallen over. When he got into the drivers side, his left hand immediately went to rest on my thigh. My breath caught in my throat and I looked at him. He smiled at me and started the car. The same song that we had just danced to came on the radio.

I laughed and Edward laughed with me.

"Do think it's trying to tell us something?" He asked as he drove off to his place, I was suddenly thankful that he didn't live too far away.

I smiled. "Possibly." I sang along to the chorus and Edward's hand inched a tiny bit higher.

We were at his apartment before the song was over. Edward lived with Emmett and Jasper, but we both knew that they wouldn't get home until the late hours of the night.

As soon as we were out of his car, his arm was around my waist again. He rushed to unlock the front door, I couldn't help but giggle when he pulled me in after him, and my laughter was cut short by his lips colliding with my own. He gripped my thighs and I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist, causing his hands to move up to rest on my butt to stop me from falling. The sudden contact of our centre's caused a strangled moan to pass my lips as Edward stumbled blindly to his room, our kiss never breaking. I kicked my shoes off as we went.

He kicked his door closed once we reached his room and he set me down on the floor, running his hands up and down my sides. He pressed kisses on the skin of my neck and I let myself get lost in the sensation and the thought that he might actually love me.

"Do you have any idea how utterly tempting you look in this dress." He whispered against my skin. "I'm surprised I lasted all the way here, I was tempted to pull over and just fuck you in my car."

I whimpered at his choice of words as he tugged my dress up and over my head, he looked down at my choice of lingerie and groaned. I was suddenly very grateful to Alice.

"Good God, Bella. You're a goddess. I should have kissed you that day in my car."

I smiled as he shared my memory.

I struggled to pay attention as he rested his forehead against mine; I moved to undo the buttons on his shirt, popping them open as he spoke. "That first day I met you, I wanted you. Everything about you captivates me. I fell in love with you the first time we touched."

My movements stopped and I looked at him with wide eyes. "Really?" I whispered.

He smiled his crooked smile again. "Really."

"Oh, Edward." I sighed. "I love you, too."

He exhaled in relief. "Oh, thank God."

I stretched up on my toes to press my lips to his. "Now we have to make up for lost time." I mumbled against his lips.

I felt him smile. "I couldn't agree more." He replied, shrugging his shirt off.

I pressed my hands against his chest and traced my fingers over his abs, the muscles quivered under my fingers. Edward reached around to unhook my bra while I undid his belt. When the two pieces of clothing fell we moved to the bed, Edward crashed his lips to mine again and we tumbled onto the mattress. The way we landed made my head tip back against the pillows; Edward was nestled in-between my legs, our chests pressed together. The feeling was overwhelming.

Edward trailed his hands down my sides again, smiling when my eyes rolled back into my head. I was able to look at him again when his hands stopped; it was then that I realized that his fingers were hooked under the sides of my boy shorts, his green eyes asking permission to take them off. I smiled and lifted my right leg, carefully pushing his black boxers down with my foot. He slowly tugged the dark blue lace from my hips; I kicked them from my feet when they were down far enough. A heavy sigh passed my lips when our bare skin touched.

Edward dropped his head onto my shoulder, pressing his lips to the skin there. "Are you sure that this is what you want?" He asked.

I leaned my head to the side so that it was resting against his. "Of course. Edward, I've been waiting for this for two years. I've been waiting for _you _for two years." I hoped he would understand the meaning behind what I just said so that he would realize just how much he meant to me.

He did.

He lifted his head from my shoulder so that he could look at me with a shocked expression. "You mean… are you…? Really?"

I blushed, and looked away, nodding as I did so. "The moment I meant you, I realized that you were the only one I ever wanted to be like this with." I waved a hand at the way we were laying.

He cupped my cheek and turned my head back so that I could look at him. "You, Isabella Marie Swan, are the most incredible, beautiful, most perfect woman I have ever met." He rested his forehead against my own and stared into my eyes. "You aren't the only one that's been waiting."

My eyes widened. "Are you serious?" He nodded and I groaned. "Why didn't we do this sooner? Why did we wait two years?"

He chuckled. "I guess we were building up to it."

I smirked up at him. "And now I can't wait any longer." I shifted my hips slightly so that he was pressed against my entrance. The sensation made my toes curl.

His eyes darkened as he very slowly pushed forward. I couldn't believe that this was really happening, after being in love with this incredible man for two years, we had both finally decided to act on it. We stared into each others eyes as we very slowly became one instead of two. When he reached my barrier, he stopped and kissed the tip of my nose.

With that, he thrust forward and I gasped quietly. It stung, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me close as I adjusted to him. He was very, _very _well endowed. I was ecstatic to know that I was the only one that would ever get to be with him this way.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I know," I breathed. "I love you, too."

With that, he started to move. He pulled out and then pushed back in, the sensation made both of us gasp. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his head down so that I could crash my lips to his. The action made his thrusts pick up and I gasped into his mouth, he took the opportunity and plunged his tongue in.

My legs wrapped around his waist, providing us with a different angle and allowing Edward to slide in that much deeper. My back arched and he smiled against my lips, when the kiss broke my eyes slid down, taking in the delicious V of his hips before they locked onto where we were joined. I only stared for half a second before I was looking up at him again.

He smiled down at me, not stopping his quick thrusts, I felt my stomach tighten and I moaned.

"See something you like?" He asked, breathless.

My eyes fluttered closed and my breath came in a shaky gasp. "Maybe." I replied.

He chuckled and grabbed my hips, pulling them up as he thrust down, so that I met him halfway. The new angle made me scream, rather loudly I might add. But Edward seemed to like it because his thrusts became faster and harder as we both neared release.

"Do it again." He breathed, thrusting into me again.

"Do what?" I asked, barely a whisper.

"Scream." He replied. "Scream for me, Bella."

All I could manage was a weak whimper as our hips crashed together yet again.

"Bella," he growled, plunging insanely deep. "_Fuck! _Scream for me, Bella."

"Edward." I gasped.

"Scream it, Bella."

"EDWARD!" I screamed, my back arching up off the mattress as my orgasm pulsed through my body, my toes curled and stars danced behind my eyes. I heard Edward call my name as he stilled above me, holding my hips against him as he gave into the bliss of his own orgasm.

After a few moments, Edward's arms gave out and he fell onto me, still keeping the entirety of his weight off me so as not to crush me. I ran my fingers through his bronze hair and he hummed against my neck, his hips rocked very slightly against mine and I chuckled.

"That…" I breathed, "Was absolutely incredible."

Edward lifted his head so that he could look at me. "Was it worth the wait?" He asked, smirking.

"Definitely." I replied, arching my neck so that I could press my lips to his. When we parted, I smiled. "I love you, I really do."

"I love you, too. Forever." He replied, easing himself out of me and rolling to the side. I whimpered at the loss and curled against him, his arms wound around me and he pressed a kiss to my forehead as we both drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

Waking up next to Edward is something I don't think I'll ever grow tired of. His green eyes stared at me as my own fluttered open.

"Good morning." I mumbled, smiling at him.

He smiled back. "Good morning."

"Last night was…" I paused to think of a way to put it. "The best night of my life."

Edward chuckled and gave me a chaste kiss. "Believe me, there will be many more to come."

I grinned lazily. "Sounds fantastic. When can we start?"

He laughed quietly. "Whenever you want, but right now, I think breakfast would be a good idea." My stomach chose that moment to grumble impatiently and he smiled. "A very good idea." With that, he slid out of bed. Edward's bare butt had to be the cutest thing ever, I couldn't help but giggle. He turned to smile and wink at me which made me giggle even louder.

I followed his example and crawled out of bed, slipping on my boy shorts and putting my bra back on. I really didn't want to put my dress back on because I planned on staying for the day, so I searched for the shirt that Edward had worn last night. When I found it, I slipped my arms though the sleeves, rolled them up and buttoned up most of the buttons, I left four undone so that Edward could get a decent show of cleavage. I turned and smiled at him.

He gave me a once over that made me tremble delicately before he grinned, I was happy that the shirt stopped at mid thigh, it wasn't too long and it wasn't too short. "I think that shirt looks better on you. But it's also making me want to stay in bed."

I laughed and reached for him, and he stepped into my embrace, he had pulled on a pair of track pants. "Plenty of time for that later, but right now, I'm hungry."

His eyes darkened again. "So am I."

I inhaled shakily before regaining my composure and opening his bedroom door, dragging him along to the kitchen. I stopped when I reached the end of the hallway. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were all sitting at the kitchen table, smiling at me.

Edward chuckled from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, leading me forward and sitting me up onto the kitchen bench. He leaned next to me, bracing his right hand on the bench as he kissed my neck.

Emmett cleared his throat. "So, Eddie Boy, you finally got some, huh?"

Edward grinned. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

Emmett held up his hands in surrender, although he was grinning from ear to ear. "No reason, just curious. I thought you did anyway, when we got back last night, Bella was screaming." Jasper snorted and Edward and I shared a smile. "Got anything to say about that, Bells?" He asked.

With a smirk I looked at my friends and shrugged. "I like it loud."

* * *

**BWA: Voila!  
Bella: I really do like it loud.  
Emmett: -Rofls-  
BWA: -Laughs- Thanks for sharing, Bella.  
Bella: No problem.  
Edward: I'm a man, I don't have a cute butt..  
Bella: Yes you do.  
Edward: -Whines- No I don't.  
Bella: Edward, you have a cute butt.  
Edward: Fine.  
BWA: Well, I hope you liked my little one-shot... which.. is pretty long for a one-shot..**  
**Emmett: Yeah, it is.  
BWA: -Grins- Please review! I absolutely love getting them! They make me smile.  
Emmett: Until next time!  
BWA: Thanks, everyone!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**BWA: Welcome back, everyone!  
Emmett: That's right! Another chapter!  
BWA: Of course! I wasn't expecting this story to do as well as it did. But holy crap! You guys are all absolutely fantastic! I would wake up to an inbox with over thirty emails in it!! It was insane! So, for being so unbelieveably incredible, I thought I'd write you another chapter. Now, it might not be as long as the first one, but hopefully it's just as good.  
Emmett: There's sex in it! That's always good, right?  
BWA: -Shrugs- I guess so. Hey, you wanna know what I realized?  
Emmett: Sure.  
BWA: My Twilight stories get WAY more reviews than my other ones.  
Emmett: Ha! Bummer.  
BWA: Yeah. If any of you guys read Harry Potter or Jak and Daxter fics, check mine out!  
Emmett: Pwetty pwease?  
BWA: -Laughs- Don't push it, Em. But, Emmett is indeed in those author notes, too.  
Emmett: Okay, dude. Shut up and let them read.  
BWA: Oh, right... I'm sorry.  
Emmett: Read on!**

* * *

Life doesn't get much better than this.

I felt like a love-struck idiot, but I couldn't care less.

Edward and I had been together for two months. Two, incredible, mind-blowing, terrific months.

Emmett constantly cracked sex jokes whenever we were all in the same room. Those moments normally ended with me throwing something at him.

Things were perfect.

Edward was the most loving, caring, gentle boyfriend in the world. He'd take me out for dinner some nights; and others, we'd just sit around and watch a movie or something.

We had an absolutely incredible sex life. I think we were giving Emmett and Rose a run for their money.

But that's beside the point.

Tonight, I had a mission.

That one night, the night that we had finally acted on the love we had for each other after two years. The best night of my life. I couldn't help the memory that kept nagging me.

While Edward had been talking to me before we had made our way to the bed, he had said something that had given me an idea. Once again, without my permission, that same memory jumped into my conscious thoughts.

"_Do you have any idea how utterly tempting you look in this dress." He whispered against my skin. "I'm surprised I lasted all the way here, I was tempted to pull over and just fuck you in my car."_

I trembled from the delicious tingles that the memory left.

So… do you know what my idea is yet? It should be obvious.

Rose and Alice had helped me with the plotting, while Alice figured out what I was going to wear, Rose gave me advice on a few little things that guys liked. Most of them making me blush at least ten shades of red.

Alice finally settled on the outfit that I had worn that night, since he had liked it so much.

It was time for the plan to be set into action.

* * *

I was dressed and currently pacing in the lounge room, butterflies dancing about in my stomach. I had never tried a move this bold, I didn't know if I'd be able to get away with it.

My phone beeped from where it sat on the table, I wasn't taking anything but myself out with Edward tonight. After I had recovered from jumping almost a metre in the air, I wandered over to my little electronic device. I flipped it open and smiled as I read the message.

_Are you ready, love? I'm right outside.  
-Edward-_

Just as I finished reading, he knocked on the door. I laughed a little and ruffled my curly hair again. I looked exactly like I did that first night, and if Edward had followed my instructions, he would too.

I walked over to the front door and pulled it open, my breath caught in my throat.

Edward was the definition of perfection.

He stood there, in the doorway wearing the same pair or jeans and my favourite white button down shirt. I made eye contact with him and almost melted.

"My, my, Isabella. You've certainly outdone yourself. You look absolutely beautiful."

I smirked and wrapped my arms around his neck, his own wrapped around my waist. "You aint seen nothin' yet."

He chuckled and dipped his head down and pressed his lips to my own.

Good God. I'd never get tired of kissing this man.

His tongue slipped through my parted lips and slid slowly against my own, a low moan sounded from the back of Edward's throat and I smiled against his lips, pulling away before I completely forgot my plan and simply dragged him to my room.

I giggled at the look on his face, his bottom lip had pushed out and his bright green eyes were wide and pleading. "Don't panic, Edward. Believe me; it will definitely be worth the wait." I leaned up and took his bottom lip between my teeth, sucking on it slightly. I groaned and his grip on my waist tightened. "I just have one request."

"Anything." He sighed.

I grinned and pulled away. "I drive."

He smiled down at me. "Fine, but we take my car."

I shrugged. "Deal."

We walked to his car in silence, the space between us crackling with electricity. I settled into the drivers' seat, it smelled like Edward. I turned the car on and pulled out of the driveway, heading down a back street.

Edward's hand had taken its normal place on my thigh. "Where are you going, Bella?" He asked.

I smiled. "You'll see."

A song popped into my head at that precise moment, a certain part of the song fit so well with Edward and I that I couldn't help but sing it.

"_Doesn't count that the room is spinning, nothing to lose tonight, they both are winning. And they fall in love as they fall in bed, they sing."_

I heard Edward chuckle quietly from where he sat and I shot him a grin.

"It sounds a lot like us, doesn't it?" He asked with a smile.

I nodded. "Yeah, it does."

After at least ten more minutes of driving, we reached our destination. With a smile I turned into a side road that led to a dead end, but it was really pretty. The full moon illuminated the beach that we had parked near, the waves rolled against the sand with a sparkly grace. I thought it was beautiful.

"Bella," Edward mumbled, staring at the scenery. "What are we doing here?"

I smirked and climbed across the console in-between us, swinging my left leg over his waist and settling against him, I gasped quietly at the hardness in his jeans that was pressing against my suddenly heated centre. God, what this man does to me.

"Well," I began, regaining my composure, I looked down at him, his normally bright eyes had darkened considerably, causing pleasurable tingles to run down my spine. "I recently remembered something you said to me a few months ago."

"Oh?" he asked, slightly breathless. "And what was that."

I leaned forward, so that my lips brushed his ear as I spoke. "I was tempted to just pull over and fuck you in my car."

A violent shudder rolled across his body, shaking us in the most incredible way. I didn't get another chance to speak for Edward pulled my head back and crashed his lips to my own. We fumbled to get comfortable, Edward moved the seat so that he was lying back slightly, we were in a position where we would be pretty much hugging. I loved it.

Edward reached under my dress and pulled the all too familiar midnight blue boy shorts down my legs. He kept the dress on to provide us with some sort of cover. While he worked on kicking his pants and boxers down his legs, I made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt, trailing my nails down the sexy skin of his stomach, smiling when it contracted under my gentle touch.

Edward groaned and grabbed my hips; he lifted me up slightly, shifted his hips and slammed me down, sheathing himself in me in one smooth thrust. The sudden burst of pleasure was overwhelming, my mouth shaped itself into an 'O' as I tipped my head back. I felt Edward's lips on my neck and I hummed in pleasure, rocking my hips and whimpering. Edward lifted me up and then guided me back down; we both knew I was unable of setting a rhythm right now. I slid up and down his length with ease, breathy pants rushing past my lips.

Edward grunted from under me which caused me to tilt my head forward and press my lips to his. His tongue snaked past my lips, and then slipped back out again, keeping the same motion as his hips. When he pulled me down the next time I rolled my hips, creating a whole new sensation. We knew we weren't going to last long.

I moved my hips as Edward guided me, applying more pressure where I wanted. Our lips never disconnected, sometimes we were kissing, other times we were just breathing heavily into the others mouth. When my stomach began to tighten, I squeezed my legs around his hips, contracting around him slightly. He hissed in pleasure and picked up the speed.

"Edward, oh _God! _Edward!" I breathed into his mouth.

"Bella! You feel _incredible! _I love how you feel around me! So _good_!" He groaned.

I contracted around him again, stronger this time. "So… big…" I gasped. "I love you."

He slammed me down against him again. "I love you, too." Was all he managed before we toppled over the edge and into oblivion.

I trembled and whimpered as I came, stars bursting behind my eyes. I felt Edward tense under me, he kissed me with fervor as he came with me.

Once we came down from our highs, I collapsed against him and his arms wrapped around me.

"That was incredible." Edward breathed. "I don't think I'll be able to live without you, my beautiful Bella."

I smiled and curled closer against him.

"You won't have to. I love you, Edward."

Life was perfect.

* * *

**BWA: Ta-da! There you go!  
Emmett: Man, Eddie Boy sure is getting alot..  
Edward: Bet your wishing you had my sex life.  
Emmett: Pffft.  
Bella: It's a pretty good sex life, Emmett. You sure you're not jealous?  
Emmett: No. Besides, I've got Rose. She's great... she loves to -  
BWA: -Covers Emmett's mouth- We don't need to hear about that. So for the love of God, don't talk about it.  
Emmett: Mkay.  
BWA: -Takes hands away- Thank you. Now, if any of you are curious as to what song Bella was singing in the car, it's called 'Rock & Roll by Eric Hutchinson.' And the song that helped me write the lemon was 'Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney.' Surprising huh? I don't really like him all that much, but it's a really good song, it reminds me of Edward and Bella. If you haven't heard those two songs, look em up! I'm sure you'll like em!  
Edward: If you review... I'll um.... um...  
Emmett: He'll show you his butt!!!!!  
Edward: Say what? That wasn't part of the deal.  
Emmett: It is now, deal with it.  
Edward: Fine.  
Bella: He really does have a cute butt. -Girly squeal-  
Jasper: -Sings- Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone, I love you and that's all I really know, I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress, it's a love story baby just say yes.  
Everone else: O.O  
Rose: Is he gay?  
Alice: No!  
BWA: Yeah, okay, that was really random. I hope you liked this chapter! If you review, I might write another one! I love you guys so much! Thanks!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**BWA: Wow! You guys are incredible! The response to the last chapter was awesome!  
Emmett: Thanks!  
BWA: So, because you're all so brillaint, I've decided to turn this into a series of lemons! Yay!  
Edward: Really? :D  
BWA: Yep.  
Edward: Yay!  
BWA: Now, believe me, I have a lot of ideas for future chapters.  
Jasper: I hate you right now.  
BWA: -Laugsh- For those of you that are confused by Jasper's grumpiness... Well..  
Emmett: Read this chapter and you'll find out.  
Jasper: I hate you, too.  
Emmett: No, you don't. You love me.  
BWA: I hope you like this chapter, guys! I love you all!  
Emmett: Read on for smexyness!**

* * *

He was my addiction.

In all honesty, I couldn't get enough of him. My Edward, my other half, my reason for living.

But… I didn't think he'd ever try anything like _this_.

Edward and I were curled up together on the large couch in the guy's apartment. Edward was lying on his back and I was lying on his stomach, my head was pressed against the crook of his neck. I was close to falling asleep, I was simply that comfy, and the trail of tingles that Edward's fingers left as they trailed up and down my spine were welcome with open arms.

"Tired, love?" Edward asked, his warm breath rushing down my neck.

I smiled against his skin. "Not really, I'm comfortable though."

Edward chuckled and then sighed. "You won't be for much longer."

I pursed my lips. "Why's that?" I asked.

"Emmett's home."

As if on cue, Emmett's thunderous footsteps reached my ears, he only walked that fast when he was excited about something.

"Bellaaaaaa," he sang. "Eddykins! I have some great news!"

Edward groaned into my hair as I giggled, he hated that nickname. "Spit it out, Emmett." He growled.

I heard a loud thump right next to the couch, reluctantly, I let my eyes slide open and I immediately regretted it. A loud squeal passed my lips, Emmett was freaking right in my face! He was grinning at me, and I suddenly felt very nervous.

"Good God, Emmett. Do you have to sit so close?" I complained while Edward chuckled and played with a lock of my hair.

"Yes, I do, Bella." He replied, his grin not falling at all.

"Sure you do." I grumbled. "Now, what's this great news that you speak of?" I asked with a roll of my eyes.

"We're having a night in!" He shouted.

I blinked, that didn't sound so bad. "Where abouts?"

"Right here, of course."

I sighed against Edward's skin, smiling when he trembled slightly. "What's the catch?"

Emmett raised a hand to his heart and his eyes filled with mock hurt, "How could you possibly think that I'd want something from you, Bella?"

My eyes narrowed. "Fine." I mumbled.

He jumped up and grinned. "Great, we'll be back in about an hour. You two enjoy yourselves."

As soon as Emmett was out the door, Edward picked me up and carried me to his bedroom.

"What are you doing?" I squealed, laughing when I bounced slightly as he threw me onto the bed.

"Emmett told us to enjoy ourselves, and so we will."

I didn't argue.

* * *

I hadn't laughed this much since forever.

Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were a tangle of limbs, their hands and feet on the different coloured circles. Twister was always good for a laugh.

Jasper's predicament had to be the funniest; his head was right next to Emmett's butt. Emmett kept taunting him by saying that he had eaten too many pieces of pizza and that they weren't agreeing with him. Jasper looked like he was going to cry.

"Emmett," Edward began, his tone teasing. "I'll give you ten bucks if you fart right now."

"No!" Jasper wailed, and we burst into fits of laughter yet again.

"Twenty." Edward continued, upping the price. "You know you want it, Emmett."

I giggled from where I sat, curled against Edward, his arm was wrapped around my waist.

"Just give in, Em." I taunted, he looked like he was in pain.

"Make it fifty and we've got a deal." He grunted.

Edward grinned. "Done."

It was silent as we waited, Jasper had his eyes shut tight, you could tell he was desperate to get up and run away but he didn't want to lose the game.

And then, the loudest fart I have ever heard echoed throughout the room.

Jasper slapped a hand over his eyes and fell to the ground, shouting; "My eyes! Oh God, my eyes! It burns!"

Rose and Alice fell to the floor in a giggling mess, while Emmett stood up and raised his hands above his head.

"I am the Twister champion!" He shouted above the laughter.

I couldn't stop the giggles that continued to bubble past my lips, Edward was laughing next to me, I looked up at him and he smiled down at me, pulling me closer.

Once all the laughter died down, Alice jumped up. "Movie time!"

Edward hopped off the couch and sat on the floor with his back resting against the cushions, he turned his head towards me and motioned for me to sit with him. I slid off the couch and went to sit next to him, but he wasn't having that, as he pulled me onto his lap. I giggled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Okay," Alice squealed. "Movie's in! Surround sound is on! Lights…" she ran to the wall and flicked a switch. "Are off."

As soon as the darkness took over the room, I was hyper aware of every part of Edward's body that was pressed up against my back. The moonlight that spilled in through the slightly opened windows gave the tiniest bit of illumination to the room. Only so much that I could just make out the shape of my hand when I held it up. I shot a glance at the screen and grinned, _The Hot Chick_. Alice's favourite movie.

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear, "how quiet can you be?"

I took a shaky breath and shot a glance at the two couples that were sitting a few good metres away from us. I could barely see them, and I doubted they could see us any better.

I tipped my head back slightly. "Pretty quiet. Why do you ask?"

"You'll see." He breathed, pressing a kiss to my temple.

I bit my lip and attempted to watch the movie, but after a while, Edward became too much of a distraction. I could feel his fingers dancing up my legs, towards my thighs, the sensation made my back arch slightly. I felt Edward chuckle into my hair and shift my hips so that I was sitting up straighter. The way he moved me allowed me to feel the hardness in his pants that was now pressing against my centre. I trembled and bit my tongue to stop myself from moaning.

"Good girl," Edward praised in a low voice. "Think you can keep it up?"

I nodded and wiggled my hips, smiling when Edward hissed quietly and grabbed my hips to still my movements.

"I can't control myself when you tease me so, Isabella." He breathed.

The uncontrollable need for this incredible man was simply too much. "Quit stalling, Edward."

I heard him sigh from behind me; he dropped his hands from my waist and let them wander under the skirt Alice had told me to wear. I pressed my lips together as hard as I could to stop a loud gasp from tearing past my lips as Edward's nimble fingers pulled my panties to the side. When I felt the tip of him press against me, I let out a quiet moan, but, thank goodness for surround sound, a loud squeal on the movie drowned out my noises.

I heard Edward chuckle breathlessly from behind me. "You're one lucky girl." He whispered, sliding into me.

I whimpered as quietly as I could, my head falling back onto his shoulder as we moved together, our thrusts were slow and drawn out. The possibility of getting caught made our situation all the more exciting.

I could faintly hear Emmett laughing at something on the screen but I paid it no mind. I leaned forward, bracing my hands on Edward's legs and rocked forward, the friction was incredible.

Edward pulled me back to him so that we were pressed together, the rocking motions of our hips never faltering. I raised my hips and then thrust back down as hard as I could, the TV drowned out Edward's low growl. It was one of the sexiest sounds I've ever heard.

Edward grabbed my hips and sped up our rhythm, we were so close to falling off the edge of that cliff and into the incredible feeling of release. The sudden pleasurable pain of Edward's teeth biting into my neck had me trembling silently above him, giving in to the incredible sparks that shot from my head to my toes. He moaned against my neck as he released inside me, the feel of it made my trembles more violent.

We clung to each other as we calmed down, both breathing heavily, but still not loud enough for the others to hear. I knew we'd have to fix ourselves up in a few moments, but I didn't want Edward to leave me. He made me feel whole, whenever he shifted under me, the sensation sent tingles shooting up my body.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered into my neck.

"I love you, too."

He lifted his head up so that I could press my lips to his, I sighed into his mouth when his tongue traced my bottom lip, and I immediately granted him entrance. As our kiss grew more and more heated, Edward hardened for a second time and our hips began to rock together again. It didn't take long for us to topple over the edge once more.

I whimpered when Edward finally withdrew himself from me. We straightened ourselves up before we settled into a comfortable position.

Edward chuckled when I all but attacked him with my lips. "You truly are an incredible woman, Bella." He whispered.

I smiled. "I'm yours."

Emmett's loud, booming laughter brought us back to reality. We shared a smile before we turned back to the screen; I relaxed into Edward's arms as he kissed the bite mark on my neck.

Let's just say I had trouble paying attention to the rest of the movie.

* * *

**BWA: There you go! Wow... I'm actually getting pretty good at writing lemons... But they still make me kinda nervous.  
Emmett: Psh! You did great!  
Jasper: That fart burnt my eyes.  
Emmett: Hey, I got fifty bucks from it. I'm not complaining.  
BWA: Believe me, while I was writing that, I had to stop several times to calm down, I was giggling too much.  
Jasper: Seriously... I could have gone blind, it was deadly!  
Emmett: -Snorts- That's where the skill comes in.  
BWA: -Laughs- Yeah, okay. The song that helped me write all of Emmett's silliness was 'Gives You Hell by The All-American Rejects' it's a great song. And the ones that helped me write the lemon were 'Inertia Creeps by Massive Attack', 'Monsters by Matchbook Romance' and 'Supermassive Black Hole by Muse.'  
Emmett: Those songs are pretty good.  
BWA: I know, I like them.  
Bella: -Grins- Can we watch another movie? -Nudges Edward-  
Edward: -Giggles- Shh!  
Emmett: You've created a pair of sex addicts.  
BWA: I know.. they're so amusing.  
Emmett: -Pulls out video camera- Woo!  
BWA: Okay, so, if you review, I'll make the next chapter an EPOV chapter! There will be a few of those!  
Emmett: Thanks again, everyone! We love you!  
Jasper: My face smells like fart..  
Emmett: Dude, go have a shower.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**BWA: Whoa. I cannot get over the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter. You guys are incredible!  
Emmett: They liked the fart!  
BWA: Yeah, it made me smile at how many people liked the fart scene. I even made one of my reviewers laugh at work. (Thank goodnes, her boss was out to lunch)  
Jasper: I only just got the stink off.  
Emmett: -Snorts-  
BWA: Anyway, for being so incredibly incredible! As promised! Here's a chapter in Edward's POV. I have to admit.. This was a little difficult to write.. Because I've never written in EPOV before so I was a little nervous.  
Edward: I think it's pretty good.  
BWA: -Smiles- Thanks. Now, I made sure that this chapter is a long one!  
Bella: -Giggles-  
Emmett: -Points- SICKO!  
BWA: -Grins- Emmett kept on quoting lines from the Hot Chick while I was writing... It was funny.  
Emmett: Remember, if you shake it more than twice, you're playing with it.  
BWA: -Laughs- Shut up! XD  
Emmett: Well, enough stupidity. Can we let them read now?  
BWA: Sure, I hope you guys like this chapter.  
Emmett: Read on!**

* * *

How did I ever get so lucky?

For two years, I thought that Bella, the love of my life, didn't have the same feelings I did.

Boy was I mistaken.

I still remember the first day I ever laid eyes on her. She was wearing a midnight blue bikini; she looked a little uncomfortable with showing that much skin in public, but, God. She was perfect. Long legs, curves, perfect chest, long brown hair and the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen in my life. When I touched her perfect skin, sparks shot straight through my body. It was incredible.

Our sex life was indescribable. I mean, come on. We had sex in the lounge room while everyone else was there! That was pretty insane. Then there was that time that Bella took me to the beach and we went at it in my car.

I don't know what I did to deserve her, but I wasn't going to start complaining.

Bella's back arched slightly as she dreamed, I could watch her sleep all day. She looked so peaceful; her hair was splayed wildly around her beautiful face, her full, red lips parted slightly. She said my name a lot, too. My ego enjoyed the stroking.

Nevertheless, it was nearing nine-thirty in the morning, and since Alice and Rose stayed the night as well, one of them was bound to come running in to wake up my Bella.

With a smile, I ducked my head and pressed my lips to hers. She moaned sleepily against my mouth, her tongue darting out slightly before disappearing behind her lips again. I smiled and trailed kisses from her lips, down to the pulse point on her neck, earning a sharp whimper of pleasure.

"I must admit," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes with a smile. "That was the best wake up call I've ever had."

I chuckled and drew small circles on her stomach with my thumb, smiling when her eyes fluttered closed again.

Suddenly, three sharp raps on the door broke my concentration.

"Okay, you two." Alice's voice called from the other side of the door, I could almost see the smug grin on her face. "It's time to get up, Edward, you're going out with the guys today because Rose and I are going to spend some quality time with Bella."

I sighed against the skin of Bella's neck. "Alright, Alice." I called. "Give us five minutes."

"Fine, but hurry up!" She whined, her footsteps fading.

I heard Bella giggle quietly which made me smile, I lifted my head up so that I could look at her.

She took my breath away.

Her beautiful brown eyes danced with amusement and her full, rosy, oh-so-kissable lips were pulled up into a smile. My heart skipped a beat for the miracle that lay beneath me.

Bella raised her hand and gently stoked my cheek, giggling when I turned my face into her touch. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" She asked, her voice no louder than a whisper.

I looked down at her with an incredulous expression. "I think I'm the one who should be asking that, Isabella. You're everything I could have ever dreamed of, and more."

She smiled up at me, her cheeks turning a mouth watering shade of red. I smirked down at her before I pressed my lips to her incredibly soft ones.

She responded immediately, our lips moving in perfect synchronization. I glided my tongue along her bottom lip, smiling as they parted and I dived straight in, when her tongue rubbed against my own, I almost lost it. When Bella's tantalizingly long legs wrapped around my waist, my hips bucked forward and she chuckled against my lips. My stomach tingled at the sound of her quiet laughter, God she was so beautiful.

Suddenly, Bella's lips began to vibrate, and I couldn't stop the shudder that ran down my spine. It took me a few moments to realise that she was humming the tune to a song. I smiled and detached my lips from hers, I kissed a trail from her lips down to her neck before I sang quietly into her ear.

"_Love will remain a mystery, but give me your hand and you will see, your heart is keeping time with me."_

Bella's back arched slightly before she tilted her head to the side and sang the next few lines.

"_What a feeling in my soul, love burns brighter than sunshine, it's brighter than sunshine. Let the rain fall, I don't care. I'm yours and suddenly you're mine, suddenly you're mine. And it's brighter than sunshine."_

A wide smile plastered itself onto my face, I wonder if she knew how beautiful her voice was. I nuzzled my nose against the soft line of her jaw and she hummed tonelessly in contentment.

"I love you." She breathed, her fingers unconsciously threading through my hair, and my smile grew.

"I love you, too." I replied. If only she knew how much.

"Okay, that's five minutes! Now get your asses out here!" Alice's voice shouted from the lounge room.

Bella laughed. "Bet you anything she was watching the clock."

I rolled my eyes. "It wouldn't shock me. But I guess we should get up." I explained, reluctantly crawling off of her and getting up. She whimpered at the loss of contact and I immediately held my hand out for her. She took it and got out of bed, pressing her lips to mine in a gentle kiss before we walked out into the main room.

"It's about bloody time," Alice complained when we came into view. "Took you long enough."

"Not everybody is as painfully accurate as you are, Alice." Emmett countered, walking to the fridge. "Is there any pizza left? I'm starving."

Jasper's eye twitched.

I rolled my eyes and pressed my lips against the skin of Bella's cheek. "I'm going to go and have a shower, love. I'll be back soon."

"That's a good idea." Alice agreed. "Bella, go and have a shower as well." She glared at me once before she spoke again. "But you use the _other _bathroom."

Dammit.

"Sucked in, Eddie!"

* * *

As I walked back out to the lounge room after my shower, music reached my ears. I smiled as I recognised the song, it was from one of Bella's all-time favourite bands. Paramore. She had bought the CD/DVD of their concert in Chicago that she'd gone to with Alice and Rosalie. "Decoy" blasted from the speakers.

I ran a hand through my hair once I reached the end of the hallway, a few water droplets fell from my hair and onto my shoulders. I hadn't bothered to put a shirt on, although I had one in my hand. I had simply pulled on a pair of black pants.

I couldn't stop the laugh that passed my lips at the scene that was playing out in front of me.

Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were all scattered around the large room, dancing to the music. Emmett had gone to the extremes of standing on the table, his arms swinging wildly as he played the air guitar along to the loud rock music.

"I wanna see you jumping!" The lead singer suddenly shouted. "GO!"

All the others, except for Emmett started jumping to the beat of the music. I smiled as I watched Bella leap about; her arms were raised above her head as she sang along to the music. Alice had put her in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black, sleeveless V neck shirt that hugged to her delicious curves.

As the song came to a close, they broke out into cheers and laughter. Emmett continued to dance on the table.

Bella turned around and grinned when she saw me. "Edward!" She sang, throwing herself into my welcome embrace.

"Having fun, I see." I noted, smiling down at her.

She giggled and cocked her head towards Emmett. "I think that Emmett is having the most fun."

I looked up at him again, he had the pelvic thrusts going now. I shot a fleeting glance at Rosalie, only to see her recording his dance moves on her phone.

I rolled my eyes and looked down at Bella again. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Today," Alice began, smirking at me. "Rose and I are taking Bella shopping, and you, Jasper and Emmett are going to go and hang out." She had that mischievous look in her eyes. Damn girl knew something I didn't.

Rose looked at the clock before she spoke. "Speaking of which, we'd better get going. Come on, Bella."

Bella looked up at me, her bottom lip had jutted out and her wide brown eyes were sad. I leaned down and kissed her. "Don't be sad, love. I'll see you later on today."

She sighed against my lips. "I can't wait that long."

I smiled and kissed her again, sliding my tongue past her lips, she moaned quietly and threaded her fingers through my hair. She pushed into me, deepening the kiss. As much as I wanted to take her back up to my room, she had to go. I detached my lips from hers so that she could catch her breath, I quickly shot a glance around the room. The others weren't there.

Bella huffed and I looked back down at her. "I wasn't finished with you yet." She mumbled, nipping at the pulse point on my neck and licking the fallen water droplets up.

"Bella," I breathed. "We have to stop, love. The others are going to get impatient."

As if to back up my statement, a car horn sounded from outside.

I chuckled and slipped my shirt on before I took Bella's small hand in my own, grabbing my phone as we walked out the door.

"Come on, already!" Emmett whined. "How slow do you want to be?"

Bella poked her tongue out at him and I grinned, walking her over to Rose's car. That seemed to be the one they used the most.

Alice squealed and clapped her hands. "Come on, Bella! This is going to be so much fun!"

Bella blushed. "Yeah, okay, Alice."

Rose laughed. "Come on, Bells! Let's go!"

Bella turned to me and stretched up onto her toes to give me a tender kiss. "See you later on."

"Have fun." I replied with a smile.

She giggled a little before she got into the back seat. The three girls waved before they pulled out of the driveway and took off down the street.

Emmett honked his car horn again. "Come on, dude!"

I smirked and climbed into Emmett's beast of a car. "Where are we going?" I asked.

Emmett grinned at me from the rear view mirror. "You'll see, Eddie. You'll see."

* * *

"The arcade?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Of course! It's the ultimate place for fun!" Emmett shouted.

I rolled my eyes but didn't argue any further. I hadn't been to an arcade for quite a while. I used to love them when I was a kid.

I actually ended up having fun, Jasper and I got our butts kicked on a racing game but then Emmett got his ass whipped by Jasper in a shooting game. I went undefeated in air hockey. And then of course there was the basketball game in which we all cheated.

While we were waiting for Emmett to choose a prize with all the tickets we won, a blonde girl and two of her friends came over to us. The blonde girl stood next to me and batted her eyelashes.

"Hello," she said with an overly flirty smile on her face. "My name's Tanya."

I gave her a curt nod. "Edward."

She giggled dramatically and trailed one of her fingers up my arm, I resisted the urge to tell her to piss off. "Edward, really? That's a sexy name. Would you care to go for a walk with me?"

I'd had enough of this girl, I turned to her with an expressionless face. "No thank you, Tanya. You see, I've got a girlfriend, and she's the most incredible, beautiful, sexiest woman I've ever met. So, you're wasting your time trying to ask me out." With that, I pushed away from the bench and walked off, Emmett and Jasper tailed me.

"Nice work, dude." Jasper praised. "Couldn't have done it better myself."

"Yeah, man." Emmett added, holding a large teddy bear plush toy. "That was sweet!"

I couldn't help but grin at them as we made our way back to the car, it was getting dark out. I couldn't wait to get home and see Bella.

My phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket, I pulled it out and read the message with a smile.

_Hey, Edward._

_Do you want to stay at my place tonight?_

_I love you,_

_Bella x_

I turned to Jasper and Emmett as we climbed back into the car. "You guys don't mind if I stay at Bella's tonight, do you?"

Jasper shook his head. "No, that's fine. Emmett and I are taking the others out to go and see a movie, anyway."

I nodded. "Fair enough." I replied, quickly sending Bella a response.

_Of course, love._

_We're on our way now._

_I can't wait to see you._

_I love you, too._

_-Edward-_

A night alone with Bella.

Just the thought of it made my stomach twist in anticipation.

* * *

When we pulled up outside the girls apartment, Rose and Alice were sitting on the front of Rosalie's red Convertible. The moonlight shining off the car.

Emmett jumped out, taking the giant teddy with him, Jasper and I followed.

"Rose!" Emmett shouted, glad to see his girlfriend. "I won something for you."

"Aw, Emmett. You shouldn't have." She replied, hugging the toy to her chest. "Thank you."

I looked around but I couldn't see Bella.

"She's inside, waiting for you." Alice replied, noticing my expression.

I was about to question her but Jasper spoke. "You girls ready to go?"

"Yup." Alice replied, popping the P.

Rose winked at me as Emmett grabbed her hand. "Have fun tonight, Edward."

I waved half heartedly before I turned and walked to the front door. I didn't knock, I simply turned the handle and pushed it open. I was met by darkness.

"Bella?" I called.

"Over here, Edward." Bella's sweet, quiet voice replied.

I turned towards the sound of her voice, my jaw almost dropped to the floor at what met my eyes.

Bella stood, leaning against the wall that was next to the large window, the moonlight illuminating her incredible body. She wore a black, lacy nightgown that stopped mid-thigh and had tiny little spaghetti straps over her shoulders. The way it sat made it push her breast up, I almost had a heart attack.

My eyes locked with hers and within a matter of seconds, I had crossed the room and slammed her back against the wall. My lips crashed into hers as we reached for each other, Bella wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms wound around my neck. I groaned when she grinded her hips against my already painfully hard arousal.

"Fuck, Bella." I groaned as she attacked my neck.

"Shirt. Off. _Now._" She growled against my skin.

I leaned back slightly so that I could yank my shirt up and over my head, I tossed it somewhere, I didn't pay attention to where it landed. I hissed in absolute pleasure as Bella ran her fingers down my stomach, sparks shooting across my skin. I leaned forward and latched my lips onto her neck, sucking on the skin there.

"Edward." She gasped, her breath coming in sharp pants, her legs tightened around my waist. I grinned against her skin before I sunk my teeth into her succulent flesh. She cried out and threw her head back, her fingers rapidly attempting to grasp onto something at the sensation. When I pulled away from her neck I looked up at her, she smirked at me, her red lips begging to be kissed. "What do you think?" She asked, motioning to her outfit.

"I think…that it would look just as good off of you as it does on." I grinned. "Is this why you went shopping with Alice and Rose?" I asked.

She bit her lip and nodded. "I wanted to surprise you."

I hooked my fingers under the hem of the night gown before I pulled it over her head. I groaned when I looked over her beautiful body. She wasn't wearing anything underneath.

She chuckled quietly. "Edward, you're wearing too many clothes."

With that, she pushed my pants and boxers down with her feet. I stepped out of them and pushed her against the wall again, she wrapped her legs tighter around my waist, moaning when I brushed against her. My legs almost buckled at the electricity that flowed through my body.

"Edward," she gasped, her back arching, pressing our chests together. "Good God, I need you inside me. Please." She begged.

I smiled down at her. "I can deny you nothing." I whispered before I thrust my hips forward, plunging into her wet heat, I filled her to the hilt and she screamed in pleasure. Her hands fisting in my hair, she pulled my face to hers as our mouths collided.

I eased myself out slightly before thrusting forward again, my eyes rolling back into my head. Her grip around me was so tight. I couldn't help but wonder how she did it. I kept my steady pace as we kissed heatedly.

Bella's hips bucked up to meet mine halfway and I groaned into her mouth. She nibbled on my bottom lip and I lost it.

I held her hips with my right hand, bracing my left hand next to her head before I slammed into her, earning another scream. Our hips rocked together, desperately racing towards that incredible feeling of release.

"Edward," she gasped, "Harder, oh God! So close… so…fuck!"

I growled into her ear. "You're so tight, Bella. Take me sweetheart…let go."

"_Nnhnn!" _She moaned, biting down on her bottom lip. I shifted her hips slightly, hitting her at a completely different angle. Her eyes shot open and her mouth shaped itself into a beautiful 'O' as I slid in that much deeper, deeper than I ever thought possible. "Ahh… _ahh! _Edward."

"Cum for me, Bella." I breathed, staring straight into her dark, heavy lidded eyes.

That sent her over the edge.

She clenched around me as she shook with the incredible force of her orgasm. Her climax triggered my own and I stilled my movements, releasing inside her as she continued to contract and relax around me.

I wrapped my arms around her as we calmed down, I pressed my lips to hers in a gentle kiss, she parted her lips and I slid my tongue in, our slow, lazy movements made the kiss that much better. She moaned quietly into my mouth, sucking on my tongue. I felt myself harden again and I chuckled against her lips.

"Edward," Bella breathed once we parted. "That was amazing."

I smiled. "Remind me to thank Alice and Rose."

She giggled and played with the hair on the nape of my neck. "I love you."

I sighed and rested my forehead against hers, kissing the tip of her nose. "I love you, too."

She rocked her hips again, gasping at the sensation it left. "You know," she breathed. "Alice and Rose are staying with Emmett and Jasper tonight. So we have the house to ourselves."

Our conversation ended by our lips crashing together again.

This was going to be a long, incredible night.

* * *

**BWA: There you go! My very first EPOV chapter.  
Edward: It's about time.  
BWA: -Pokes tongue out- So, what do you think?  
Emmett: I'm thinking that I'm going to go find Rose and -  
BWA: Don't. You. Dare.  
Emmett: -Grins- Fine. How mean is my air guitar?  
BWA: It's pretty good.  
Jasper: That was some good music, too.  
BWA: It was indeed. Speaking of which, the song that Edward and Bella sang to each other is 'Brighter Than Sunshine by Aqualung' I love it. The song that they were all dancing to was 'Decoy by Paramore' and the song that helped me write the lemon was 'Closer by Nine Inch Nails.'  
Emmett: Woo!  
Alice: I helped Bella buy some sexy clothes!  
BWA: Thanks, Alice. If any of you haven't seen Paramore's live concert in Chicago from their Final Riot Tour, I suggest you watch it. It's absolutely incredible! They are my all time favourite band. :D  
Emmett: Woo!  
BWA: I want to let you guys know that, as long as I keep getting ideas for one-shots, I'll keep updating. If there's any particular situation you want me write about, let me know and I'll add it in!  
Edward: Yay!  
BWA: If you review, we'll show you the recording of Emmett dancing on the table!  
Emmett: My moves kick ass!  
BWA: Until the next chapter. Thanks everyone! We love you!

* * *

**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**BWA: Hey there, everyone!  
Emmett: We're back!  
BWA: Yeah, first of all.. I'm soooo sorry that this took so long... I'm back at school now so I'm up to my neck in homework, and I'm always pretty busy during the weekends so I don't have that much time to write.. And I have at least four stories that I'm working on at the same time.. But.. UGH! You guys are one of my top priorities so I'm very sorry that I kept you waiting.  
Emmett: We don't mean to...  
BWA: That's right.. It's funny. My mum is always like "If you were as committed to your schoolwork as you are with to stories, you'd be a straight A student." and I'm just like, "But... school isn't as fun as writing.. You don't get people reviewing your schoolwork. All you get is a grade. BORING!" I mean, don't get me wrong, I want to get a good career and I like my classes... But.. they can be kind of boring sometimes. You know?  
Emmett: Would you shut up?  
BWA: -Blushes- I'm sorry.. I'm rambling, huh?  
Emmett: You think?  
BWA: Shh. Anyway! This chapter is dedicated to a very close friend of mine: LadyRobinHood, who actually suggested the idea for this chapter. So, thanks hun! Stay safe, okay! If you haven't heard, we're having major bush fires here in Australia, the death toll is about... 173 now, so it's pretty bad.. And since she lives a few hours away from where the fires are, it's gets me worried. So, please, pleeeeaaaaseee stay safe!  
Emmett: We love you!  
Jasper: You're especially chatty today...  
BWA: I know.. it's weird.  
Edward: -Laughs- You wanna let 'em read now?  
BWA: Sure, why not? I hope you like this chapter!  
Emmett: Read on!**

* * *

"Bella!" Alice squealed, running over to me. "Are you ready?"

I rolled my brown eyes at her. "Alice, please. Give me like… five minutes, would you? Not all of us are hyped up on red cordial."

She poked her tongue out at me. "One glass isn't much."

I laughed. "For your height? That's pretty dangerous, that much sugar in such a little body is a threat to the normal piece and quiet of this household."

"Oh, put a sock in it, Swan." She grumbled, trudging into my walk in wardrobe. "Now, you're going to wear what I give you and you are going to love it."

I huffed, "Whatever, Alice."

A stack of clothes suddenly flew out and landed in front of me, I picked them up and walked to the bathroom. I laughed when I looked at the outfit she'd chosen.

"Seriously, Alice?" I asked.

She giggled. "Come on, Bella. He said that he liked it, didn't he?"

I blushed. "Maybe. But that doesn't mean I like wearing it."

Confused? Again?

Here we go…

Remember when I said that I met Edward at a beach? That's where we were going. It was a perfect day, clear blue sky, warm weather… Perfect beach day. Alice, being Alice was making me put on the bikini that I had worn that day.

"Are you sure it still fits, Alice? I mean… it's been two years…"

She rolled her eyes. "Put it on anyway."

I had learnt to tolerate my lovable little pixie, so, I got changed from my normal clothes to my swimmers. She threw another piece of clothing at me. It was a lacy wrap that was the same shade as the bikini; I wrapped it around my waist and walked back into my bedroom. Alice whistled when I came into view.

"Someone looks hot."

I laughed. "Can we go now?"

She grinned. "Sure, why not?"

Alice had changed before me, she was wearing a yellow halter neck bikini, the bottoms were more like a skirt, it was really cute.

I grabbed a towel and walked out into the lounge room; Rosalie turned and smiled at us when we stopped next to her. She was wearing red, her signature colour; her bikini was exactly the same as Alice's.

We were going in Rosalie's car, of course. I had a feeling that she based her wardrobe around her car, I mean, come on… The girl wears a lot of red.

* * *

"Ladies!" Emmett shouted as we pulled up next to his monster car. "How nice of you to join us."

Rosalie smirked as we got out of her pride and joy. "Thanks, Emmett. It's wonderful to see you, too."

Jasper whistled when I took a few steps forward, enjoying the feel of the sand in-between my toes. "Someone's getting bolder."

I blushed and looked down. "Where's Edward?" I mumbled.

"Right here," a deep voice whispered in my ear.

I tipped my head back with a smile. "Hello."

"Oh my God!" Alice squealed, turning up Emmett's radio. "I love this song!"

I laughed as "Shake It" suddenly blasted out from the car speakers.

Edward pressed a kiss to the skin of my neck. "Care to dance?" He asked.

I snorted. "No."

"Too bad."

I didn't have the time to complain because Edward suddenly picked me up and spun me in a circle, I squealed and giggled as we twirled.

"Race you to the water!" Emmett suddenly shouted.

None of us thought twice before we sprinted down towards the crashing waves; Rosalie dived into the surf while Emmett did a rather large and loud bellyflop. Edward picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, I always hated the first time when you walked into the water, it was always freezing. Edward distanced us from the others and began to rub circles into the skin of my hip. My stomach started to tingle.

When a wave crashed against my back, I squealed.

"Is Eddie getting you wet, Bells?" Emmett shouted, his loud laughter ringing in my ears.

If only he knew…

Edward knew he had me all hot and bothered, but he acted as though he didn't.

Wanna know how I knew?

He grinned down at me and then threw me straight into the water, I tumbled under the waves and came up coughing and spluttering but I had a shit eating grin on my face. Emmett used to do that to me all the time. It seemed that the big lug shared my memory as he started laughing again.

Edward chuckled and picked me up again, my legs wrapped around his waist, but then something happened that neither of us expected.

The water had made my body very slippery, and in doing so, caused me to slide fluidly against Edward's bare chest.

A very quiet noise passed my lips, it sounded almost like a purr. I looked up at Edward with a sheepish smile; he was staring down at me with lust darkened eyes.

"Do it again." He whispered, walking out into deeper water, the cool liquid engulfed my waist and that same noise bubbled past my lips.

Edward groaned before his mouth crashed into mine, he took a few more steps forward, so that the water was hovering just above my bellybutton, our lower halves were hid under the water. I trembled as I thought of what we were about to do, and the others were going to be completely oblivious.

I knew that if we wanted to get away with this, we had to be quick. I sighed a little, I hated quickies.

Edward chuckled. "Don't like quickies either?" I shook my head. "Then let's get this over with."

I glared at him. "If I didn't know any better, you sound like you're dreading having sex with me, Edward Cullen."

His eyes widened. "Not at all, I just want to hurry so that I can get you home and make love to you for as long as I want."

I grinned. "Oh, I see what you mean now."

He laughed. "Now enough talking, just let yourself feel."

Another wave crashed against my back, pushing me forward into Edward's chest, the waves weren't that big… but they were stronger than me.

Edward chuckled and held me closer, one of his hands disappearing under the water and pulling my bikini bottoms to the side. My head tipped back on it's own accord, and a low moan bubbled up and out of my throat. I was suddenly thankful that Emmett's stereo was still on. I hadn't noticed that Edward was as excited as he was until he pressed himself against me, not pushing in, just sitting there…

He was teasing me.

I smirked against the skin of his chest; two could play at this game.

My tongue slowly trailed up his chest and up to the sensitive spot behind his ear where I proceeded to suck. He growled in my ear.

"Don't be a tease, Bella." He complained.

I laughed, detaching my lips from his neck. "Look who's talking."

I could hear the smile in his words. "Fine."

With that, he gripped my hips rather tightly and thrust forward, filling me to the hilt in one smooth stroke. My eyes rolled back into my head and I pressed myself closer to him, my hips rocking in time with his as another wave connected with my back, just adding to the sensations that were dancing through my body.

"That's it, Bella." He moaned into my ear. "Take me in, _fuck!_ I'll never get my fill of you."

I would never, _ever_ tell Edward that the way he spoke to me turned me on like hell…

Just to see what he did, I squeezed my muscles around him, his grip on my hips tightened, his fingers digging into my flesh. It felt incredible. I relaxed and his grip loosened. I contracted, and they tightened again. I was enjoying my little game, but it seemed that Edward had had enough.

"Quit fucking with me, Bella." He snarled.

My legs tingled.

I bit my lip as my stomach began to tighten with Edward's rapid thrusting; I wondered what our situation looked like to the others. But there was no way in hell I was asking.

I gasped when Edward's hand trailed down my stomach towards the apex of my thighs, when his thumb pressed against the swollen bud right above where he was gliding, I lost it.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, but thank God, a large wave crashed against my back, so it could have easily been passed off as surprise. I trembled in Edward's arms as I continued to rock against him, prolonging the feeling as I continued to contract around him. He pulled back and then slammed into me once more, bringing on another orgasm before my first had finished. We both came together in a trembling mess.

Once we had both came down from our highs, Edward's legs gave out and we fell backwards into the water, we disconnected in our silliness and broke through the surface of the water, giggling and grinning like idiots.

Edward smiled at me. "I love you." He whispered.

I beamed at him. "I love you, too."

And as usual… Emmett completely destroyed our moment.

"Come on, you two!" He called. "Come have some fun! Anyone would think that you two were having sex out there!"

I blushed bright red as Edward laughed.

Oh, if only he knew.

* * *

**BWA: There you go!  
Emmett: -Jaw drop- You.. they... I ... whoa! You guys have got guts.  
Edward: Thanks.  
Bella: Seeeeexxx!!!!  
Emmett: O.O -Rofls-  
Alice: Do you think the amount of times that they get it on has gotten to her?  
BWA: Probably..  
Alice: It's pretty funny...  
BWA: Well, music selections! The ones that helped me write this chapter were; "The Festival Song by Pez", "Shake It by Metro Station" and of course, the song that helped me write the lemon is the same one that I mentioned in the last chapter; "Closer by Nine Inch Nails" there really is no better song for writing lemons. It just helps everything flow.  
Bella: -Snorts-  
Emmett: Oh my God. Bella, you're such a sicko!  
BWA: -Giggles- I know I normally mention three songs, but since the lemon song is the same, I thought I'd just mention a couple of other songs that I think you guys might like: "Inside of You by Hoobastank" it's one of my favourite songs. Like, "Closer" it's really charged, a great song for writing lemons. :D Anyway, another one! "Five Years Time by Noah and the Whale" Seriously, it's like.. the happiest song I've ever heard in my life. It makes me grin like an idiot whenever I listen to it. It's absolutely adorable.  
Bella: Like Edward's butt!  
Edward: Oh COME ON!  
BWA: Oh! That reminds me, Jasper!  
Jasper: Yeah?  
BWA: I have something for you.  
Jasper: -Looks warily at Emmett- You do?  
BWA: Yup! -Gives random wrapped box-  
Jasper: -Opens- Oh my God. -Squeals- A gas mask! Yay!  
Emmett: Aw.. well.. there goes my fun.  
Jasper: This is the happiest day of my life.  
BWA: Well.. I'd say we've gone on for long enough. Thanks for being so patient with me, everyone! It's greatly appreciated. Believe me when I say I haven't forgotten about you!  
Emmett: Remember, we love getting reviews!  
BWA: We really do.. Anyway, until the next chapter.  
Everyone: BYE!!  
Bella: Seeeeeexxxx!!!!**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**BWA: Hey everyone! We're back! Again!  
****Emmett: What's uuuuuup!!!!  
BWA: Once again, you guys sent me loads of reviews! So, thank you sooooo much! I love you all!  
Edward: It was funny, she was all but dancing around the room.  
BWA: Shhh. Anyway, this is another water filled chapter! Dedicated to MissNickyTwilight. -Snorts- She knows why.  
Emmett: -Laughs-  
BWA: -Sigh- I'm sorry that this took so long again.. School is really taking it out of me. But I'm trying as hard as I can to get these up as soon as possible!  
Emmett: Calm down, I'm sure they understand.  
BWA: Anyway, enough angst. -Giggles- Thanks for your support! I'm shocked that you've all stuck with me! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!  
Emmett: We've had endless ideas coming through.  
BWA: We most certainly have. I have ideas for at least six more chapters or something like that. I'll fill you in on what there is to look forward to at the end of this chapter.  
Jasper: -Evil grin- I get my revenge in this chapter.  
Emmett: I know..  
BWA: -Laughs- I had fun thinking it up, too.  
Emmett: Can they read now?  
BWA: Sure, why not. Enjoy!  
Emmett: Read on!**

**

* * *

**

Have you ever had one of those days where you can't think of anything to do?

I was having one of those days…

It was almost midday and we were all relaxing in the lounge room.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Alice asked, sitting opposite me on the couch.

I shrugged, my mind going completely blank. "I don't know…"

Her petite little jaw dropped slightly. "You mean… you can't think of anything?"

Rose chuckled and leaned over the back of the couch. "Why so surprised, Alice? It's about time Bella drew some blanks."

I poked my tongue out at her. "Thanks Rose."

Alice's bottom lip jutted out slightly. Oh no… not that face.

"I don't want to sit around all day…" She sniffed for effect.

I reached for her and she leaned forward so that I could brush some of her hair behind her ear. "You don't have to. Why don't you go and spend the day with Jasper?"

She perked up slightly. "Really? Are you sure?"

I smiled, "I never said you couldn't. I think I'll just have a lazy day."

She squealed and wrapped her tiny arms around me, giggling into my hair. "Thank you, Bella." Was all she said before she shot off the couch and all but launched herself at the phone, disappearing down the hallway.

Rose and I shared a look.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to understand that girl," Rose chuckled.

I grinned at her, "I know what you mean."

She smiled and tapped my nose. "Mind if I spend the day with Emmett?" She asked with a guilty expression.

I laughed. "Why are you all asking for my permission? Go ahead. Have fun, do something stupid for me."

She smirked, "you know I will." She leaned down and kissed my forehead, "thank you, sweetheart." She smiled again before she went to find her own phone.

With a smile, I stretched out on the couch, it was fairly warm today so Alice had made me put on a pair of black, denim short shorts and a white, off the shoulder shirt that hugged to my chest.

A few good minutes later, Alice came bounding down the hallway and all but jumped on me.

"Jasper, Emmett and Edward will be here soon," she explained.

I propped myself up with my elbows, "Edward's coming?" I asked with a smile.

Rose walked in as she answered my question, "Yep, he didn't want you to be home by yourself all day, and he wanted to see you."

My heart melted.

Edward and I had been together for six months now, I was looking forward to spending our first Christmas and such together, Halloween was only a few weeks away, and then Christmas was only a few months later. It was so exciting.

"So…" Alice began, crawling about and settling down in a position that ended up with me resting my head in her lap as she played with my hair. "What are we gonna do to pass the time?"

Rosalie smirked and held up the TV remote. "What else?"

We ended up watching some of our home movies, we had settled on one when we had all gone out for the night and gotten a bit tipsy, but Emmett, being Emmett, got totally smashed and passed out on the couch when we got back to their place. So, I had gone and grabbed the video camera and took the footage as Rose, Jasper and Alice waxed Emmett's legs… It was Jasper's payback for being farted on. I could hear myself giggling in the background, the funny thing was, Emmett didn't even flinch when Rose yanked the wax strip off his leg. His face the next morning was priceless.

The three of us were a giggling mess on the couch; I was clutching my stomach, trying to get it to stop contracting with my laughter.

A few loud thumps on the door interrupted our funny moment and we all watched as the door opened and the guys walked in.

Emmett studied the way we were laying for a few seconds before he grinned. "Can I join?"

Alice scoffed. "You wish."

He shot a glance at the TV and rolled his eyes. "I'm just grateful that you guys didn't do the bikini wax."

Rose grinned, "You want one?" she asked.

Emmett's eyes widened and he ran off to the kitchen, in hopes of finding something decent in our fridge.

I grinned when Edward crouched down next to the couch and pressed a kiss to the tip of my nose. "Having fun?" he asked.

I smiled, "of course."

Jasper laughed as he watched the remainder of the video, "That was a great night." He commented with a small chuckle.

Alice jumped up off the couch and launched herself into his arms, she stretched up onto her toes and kissed him, and I looked away. I squirmed slightly. "Rose," I whined, grinning. "You're crushing my ribs."

She scowled down at me with a smirk on her face. "I'm not that heavy; if you want heavy… get Emmett to collapse onto you after a few hours of full on –"

"Okay!" I cried, slapping my hands over my eyes. "Thanks for the mental pictures that I'm going to have to deal with for the rest of my life!"

She laughed and got off me, walking over to the kitchen after mussing Edward's hair.

"Hey!" I shouted after her, running my fingers through Edward's hair, making it messier. "That's my job."

Edward chuckled and leaned down, pressing his soft lips to mine, I sighed and my lips parted. He smiled and poked my bottom lip with his tongue before he pulled away.

I grinned up at him, my cheeks pink. "Tease."

He winked.

"Bellaaaaaa," Emmett's voice sang from the kitchen. "What's the brown stuff in the container in the fridge?"

I snorted when I thought of the conclusion that Emmett's mind would come to. "It's chocolate, Emmett."

"Oh."

"So, what are you guys going to get up to today?" Edward asked, moving so that he was sitting on the couch, he smiled at me before he pulled me up onto his lap.

Jasper shrugged. "I wouldn't mind knowing, now that you mention it…"

Alice giggled, "Want to go shopping?" She asked.

Emmett groaned loudly from the kitchen.

Jasper eyed her suspiciously, "What's in it for me?" He asked with a small smile.

Alice reached up to trace circles into his neck with the tip of her finger and he shuddered. "I'll make Emmett carry the bags."

Emmett's head peeked out from behind the wall. "Do I have to?" He asked.

Rose's voice echoed out from where she stood… behind him? "I can make it worth your while."

Emmett looked at me and grinned. "I'm in." and his head disappeared again.

Alice's head whipped around in their direction. "Don't make a mess in there!"

Emmett snorted.

* * *

At least half an hour later, the others were ready to go. Emmett had bargained his way into getting Rose to make him a sandwich, it was funny to watch.

Alice winked at us before she walked out the door. "Have fun you two."

Jasper grinned and gave us a wave. "Don't be too boring."

Rose poked her tongue out at me and mumbled, "I'm really not that heavy," before she followed the others.

Emmett simply gave us a thumbs up and left with the parting words of, "Enjoy the time alone."

Edward chuckled as silence overtook the room, "So, what do you want to do?" He asked.

I smiled at him. "Wanna watch a movie?"

He kissed my forehead, "sure, why not?"

* * *

We ended up watching at least three movies; I danced in and out of consciousness. When I finally woke up for the third time, I had an odd craving.

"I really wanna go for a swim right about now," I said suddenly, breaking the silence.

Edward chuckled. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really." My thoughts suddenly took me to a different conclusion than the one I had planned… and I grinned. "Come on, lets go!" I cried, jumping up off the couch and reaching for him.

He got up off the chair and wound his arms around my waist. "Don't you want to get your swimmers?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I don't think I'm going to need them."

His eyes darkened.

Seriously, the time it took us to get from the couch to my car had to be some sort of record. Edward liked my car, it was speedy. So, naturally, I let him drive. He could concentrate on the road better than I could in situations like these. His hand rested on the bare skin of my thigh and his thumb drew slow circles on my flesh. My eyes rolled back slightly.

"Did I tell you how unbelievably sexy you look tonight?" He asked.

I regained my composure and looked out the window, sure enough, it was dark outside. Hmm… I wonder how I missed that.

Edward's hand was driving me insane, even though he was barely doing anything; just having his hand on my bare flesh was sending sparks of electricity shooting through my body. I almost sighed in relief when he removed his hand to turn the car off.

We were at his apartment.

The guys had a massive pool, Rose, Alice and I went for swims there on many occasions. Edward looked at me and smiled.

"You're not going to fall asleep on me again, are you?" He asked.

I chuckled and shook my head. "No."

His smile turned into a grin. "Good." He got out of the car and walked around to my door, opening it and helping me out, I smiled at him before I took off running, not stumbling at all, much to my surprise.

I heard him laugh from behind me before his footfalls reached my ears, I raced around to the backyard, pulling my shirt off as I ran, I threw it behind me and grinned when I heard Edward growl my name from a few metres away. I slipped behind a wall and pulled my shorts and panties off in one go, I peeked around the side of the concrete to see Edward pulling his shirt over his head. My stomach tingled in anticipation.

I took a deep breath and sprinted towards the water; I jumped forward and launched myself into the cool water, diving not so gracefully under.

When my head broke the surface, I looked around for Edward, my legs kicking slowly under the water. I couldn't see him anywhere, but I had that odd feeling, when you know that someone is watching you.

Suddenly, two very warm hands grabbed my waist and pulled me backwards, the water slowed the movement down, making it all the more satisfying when I connected with Edward's hard chest.

"Got'cha," he mumbled before his lips latched onto my neck, sucking at the skin.

My head tipped back, resting on his shoulder, which only made him suck harder. My breath came in short, gasping pants, I knew he was going to leave a mark but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Edward," I moaned, I could feel his arousal pressed against my back, I needed him, now more than ever.

He growled against the skin of my neck before he pulled his lips away, the cool breeze hit the sensitive, overheated flesh and I trembled delicately in his arms. He yanked on my waist again, and I smiled when my back came in gentle contact with the edge of the pool, the chilled concrete against my skin made my eyes roll back into my head.

Edward stepped forward and crushed himself to me; he cupped my cheek and pressed his lips to my own. I moaned against his mouth, my legs wrapping themselves around his waist, his tongue parted my lips and invaded my mouth, and I didn't complain. Not that I would.

I lost all coherent thought when Edward's teeth bit down on my bottom lip at the exact same time that he thrust forward, the movement was slow and it drew out all the pleasurable sensations, my toes curled involuntarily.

When Edward's teeth let go of my lip, my head tipped backwards, my lips disconnecting with his so that he could let out a strangled moan, he caught the back of my head before it could connect with the concrete. The water, like it had before, slowed down his movements, so it made every thrust smooth and added to the sensation when he plunged deeper than I thought possible.

"Edward," I whimpered. "Edward."

He grunted into my hair when my head tipped forward and landed on his shoulder, I bit into the skin there and he hissed, his thrusts picking up their speed, making our rhythm that much more delectable. The water in the pool splashed about as we moved, small waves broke against our skin, the breeze raised goose bumps on my overheated flesh. It was incredible.

My stomach began to tingle and I clawed at Edward's back.

"_Edward,_" I gasped as I tensed, waiting for the explosion.

"Let it go, Bella." He growled. "_God, Bella!_" He moaned, _"Let go!"_

So I did.

Fire, as hot as the pits of hell burned their way through my veins as I convulsed around him, I heard a scream echoing from somewhere in the distance, it took me a few moments to realize that it was me. My back arched almost painfully as the unexplainable pleasure that Edward brought me flowed through my body.

Edward shouted my name before he stilled, trembling in my arms as he joined me in the incredible sensation of falling into oblivion.

I don't know how long we stayed there for, wrapped up in each other, basking in the afterglow of those incredible feelings. I sighed in contentment and Edward chuckled into my hair, pressing a kiss to my neck.

"I love you," I whispered.

He smiled against my skin and pulled away, stepping out into deeper water, I whined at the loss of contact but he didn't disappoint, for he held his arms out and I pushed off the wall and floated into his embrace. He spun me around in a slow circle, and I closed my eyes, simply enjoying the moment.

I smiled against Edward's lips when they pressed, very gently against my own. My fingers twined themselves into his wet hair. This kiss wasn't rushed or feverish. It was simply a kiss shared between two people who were in love. I wish I had a better word to explain it. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this man.

Loving him was exactly like falling: effortless.

"I love you, too." He whispered against my lips.

I pressed myself against him in a loving embrace as we watched the moonlight dance off the water. Its simple beauty stunned us into silence.

It was exactly like us, words weren't needed. We knew how much we loved each other.

Our love would last forever.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Edward: Daww!  
BWA: Cute, huh?  
Edward: Very.  
Emmett: My poor leg hairs..  
Jasper: You think that was bad? You pretty much singed my eyebrows off!  
Alice: -Giggles- It saved me from having to pluck them.  
Jasper: O.o  
BWA: Anyway, I really hope you liked this chapter. I worked hard on it. I even had a banana milkshake to keep me up and running.  
Emmett: We drank them through BENDY STRAWS!  
BWA: -Laughs- Yes, we did.  
Bella: Music selections!  
BWA: Yup! For this chapter, the music that helped me write the silliness was "Dreamin' Of You by DJ Boonie", of course (as always) "Gives You Hell by The All-American Rejects" and the song that helped me write the lemon was "Electric Feel by MGMT" it just gave it that sort of... smooth, sexy feeling.  
Emmett: For some reason.. that really mkes me want some ice cream.  
BWA: O.O Fair enough. Anyway! Just a random bit of trivia here... The song "Seventeen Forever by Metro Station" does that name make anyone else think of Edward? -Laughs- And, just because I love you all, here's another suggestion. "Typical by Mute Math" it's my favourite song from their album.  
Emmett: Woo!  
BWA: Anyway, some stuff to look forward to in future chapters: Christmas, Halloween, a shower (xD), meeting Edward's parents, getting lost in the forest and the meadow in the rain! What do you think?  
Edward: Eddie likey!  
BWA: Good to know. Anyway, I must be off. Be sure to review! I promise, the next chapter will be up soon! Stick with me! Be sure to review! It makes me happy!  
Emmett: We love you!  
BWA: Unil the next chapter! Bye everyone!**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**BWA: We're back! Did you miss us?  
Emmett: Of course you did!  
BWA: Once again, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long... FF wouldn't let me Log In for a few days.. grrr. Good thing I wrote you an extra long chapter!  
Emmett: Can we tell them what's in this one?  
BWA: Sure, why don't you tell them, LadyRobinHood?  
LRH: -Gasp- Really?  
BWA: Sure, why not?  
LRH: Okay! -Squeals- In this chapter we have Halloween mixed in with a possesive/dominant Edward! And it's in EPOV!  
BWA: That's right! I had quite a few people asking for a dominant Edward, so I was like.. sure! And just to make it that much better, I made it an EPOV chapter.  
Edward: I'm nervous.. what if they don't like it?  
LRH: Edward, they'll love you, no matter what.  
Edward: Aww.. thank you, you're so sweet.  
LRH: -Sigh- I feel so touched..  
Emmett: -Pokes- Ha! Get it? I touched her!  
Edward: O.O  
LRH: I got touched by Emmett! I'm never washing again!  
BWA: ...Yes, okay. Well, we won't keep you any longer! Enjoy!  
Emmett: Onward!**

* * *

"Edward! Edward!"

"Shut up, Emmett," I grumbled into my pillow.

"Never!" He shouted in response before launching himself onto my mattress, making me bounce up and onto the floor.

"Dammit, Emmett!" I shouted, sitting up and staring at the big lug who was sitting proudly in the middle of my bed. "What the hell do you want?"

He beamed, "I just wanted to wish you a happy Halloween!" He shouted, getting off my extremely comfy bed and racing out the door.

I stood up and ran a hand through my hair, how that giant idiot had so much energy in the morning, I'll never know. He was like a giant, male version of Alice. But, I guess I can't blame him… Halloween was one of Emmett's favourite holidays.

With a sigh, I trudged out of my room, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Jasper was doing the same thing from where he was sitting in the lounge room.

"He wake you up, too?" I asked with a smirk.

Jasper grinned tiredly, "Yeah, I was tempted to thump him one…"

I rolled my eyes and looked around at the boxes which were stacked up against the wall, "You almost packed?" I asked.

He nodded, seemingly more awake now. "Yeah, I just have a few more things to go…"

A few weeks ago, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Bella and I had all agreed to move in together. We had bought a place early last week and we were just finishing up on the packing. On Bella's demand, the large house that we had bought came fully equipped with a pool.

A quiet knock on the front door broke our sudden silence.

"It's open," Jasper called.

The door swung open with a small creak and Bella, Rosalie and Alice walked through the door. When my eyes locked with Bella's, she grinned at me, and I lost all coherent thought.

"Emmett rang us," Bella explained, her eyes never leaving mine. "He said it was urgent and that we come over right away."

Emmett chose that moment to run into the room. "Happy Halloween!" He practically shouted before he ran over to them and crushed them to his chest in one of his famous bear hugs.

"Same to you," Bella squeaked, gasping for breath when he set them down.

I chuckled and walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her slim waist once I reached her. "Good morning," I breathed into her hair.

"Mmm, good morning." She mumbled into my chest.

"Okay, Emmett!" Alice shouted, making Bella jump. "This is what we're gonna do!" She then jumped into a detailed description of the Halloween party they had been organizing for at least three weeks. I didn't listen to much, but what I heard made me nervous. A lot of people that I didn't know would be there, and Bella was small, fragile and breathtakingly beautiful. I'd have to stay by her side all night. Not that I was complaining.

"Edward, are you alright?" Bella asked, looking up at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

It was then that I realized that my hands were fisted against her back and I had gone rigid. I took a deep breath and relaxed. "I'm fine, love," I smiled down at her as I spoke.

She shot me an unconvinced look but left the subject untouched. "Are you finished yet, Alice?" She called.

Alice waved her hand behind her from where she stood, hunched over the table next to Emmett, "Almost."

"What's on the agenda for today, girls?" Jasper asked.

Rose smiled, "Well, Emmett and Alice are just adding the finishing touches to our plans and then we're going shopping for outfits." Bella groaned. "Bella," Rosalie warned. "You're coming with us whether you like it or not."

Bella sighed and snuggled closer into my embrace, I smile and kissed her hair. "Edward, I think I left something in your room the last time I was here… do you mind if I go check?" She asked.

I smiled, "of course, love. I'll come with you."

I watched as Bella's cheeks flooded with red before she grabbed my hand and led me down to my room.

As soon as my bedroom door closed behind us, the space from me to her seemed to crackle with that delectable electricity. Whether she actually left something in here, I don't know… and I really couldn't care less.

"Bella," I breathed.

It took us less than two seconds before we lurched towards one another, our mouths collided and our limbs tangled together. I struggled to stay upright as we attacked each other, Bella sighed into my mouth and I all but ran for the bed. We collapsed onto it and Bella giggled, the sound making me smile against her lips. We parted for air and I used the free time as best I could, trailing kisses from her lips to the pulse point on her neck.

"Edward," she moaned, encouraging me further. Her fingers twisted in my hair, the tugging sensation sent sparks shooting through my body.

I grinned against her soft skin before I dragged my teeth across the sensitive spot behind her ear. She moaned, loud, and I loved it. Bella used to be really self-conscious about making noises, but she had no idea how much it turned me on. Her fingers tightened their grip in my hair, it stung, but I loved it.

God… I'm such a masochist.

"Edward…" She moaned again.

I crashed my lips back to hers once again, her tongue parted my lips and pushed into my mouth, her legs wrapped themselves around my waist and I pushed my hips forward, letting her feel exactly what she did to me.

"Holy shit," she gasped, her head tipping backwards as our hips rocked together, slowly and lazily.

"Bella!" Alice's voice shouted from the lounge room. "We have to go!"

"Oh, you have _got _to be kidding me." I groaned.

Bella chuckled. "It's almost as if they know."

I rolled my eyes and pressed my lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Once, twice and then a third time before I crawled off the bed. Bella looked down at my pants and snorted. _Shit! _I forgot about that.

She crawled off the bed and strode over to me, tracing my lips with her fingers. "I'll leave you to it. See you tonight, I love you." She whispered, pressing her lips to mine one last time, her tongue gently traced my lips and I groaned.

"You're not helping," I mumbled against her lips.

She smirked against my lips and pulled away, waving once before she walked out of my bedroom.

Then I did the only thing that would help in my current situation.

I thought of Emmett in a Speedo.

Ew.

* * *

At six o'clock, something happened.

"Boys! Quick!" Alice's high pitched voice shouted from the front door. We all raced out to see what was wrong, only too see her standing there, hands full of shopping bags and a smug grin on her face.

"Dammit, Alice," Emmett muttered, rubbing at his eyes. "I was sleeping."

"I'm sorry," She apologized, still smiling. "But I bought your costumes, now; we're all going as vampires. You guys don't have to wear any guy liner, so that's okay."

"Thank God," Jasper muttered, taking the bags from Alice.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

Alice grinned. "She's at home getting ready. Now remember, the party starts in an hour, it's going to be fantastic. I'll see you boys soon." She pressed a tender kiss to Jaspers lips before she ran out the door.

"Why do I get the feeling that she's planning something?" Jasper asked, throwing a bag at me.

Emmett scoffed, "Alice is always planning something."

I grinned. "Dibs on the shower."

"Dammit!"

* * *

A few good minutes later, I was clean and hyped up, ready to see Bella.

But first, I had to get dressed.

Or… did I?

No. I had to get dressed.

Dammit Alice.

I smiled at my stupidness as I shuffled into my room, eyeing the bags on my mattress with caution. I shot a fleeting glance at the clock on my bed side table. With a sigh, I walked over to the bags and pulled the contents out. I laid them out on my bed and stared at them.

Hmm… they weren't that bad.

Alice had chosen a pair of black jeans and a white button down shirt, I had a pair of both in my wardrobe… but hey… That's Alice for you. I reached into the remaining bags and pulled out a black tie and a pair of black shoes as well as a pair of plastic fangs.

Subtle.

I pulled my black boxers on and then tugged the pants on; I buttoned up most of the shirt buttons… but not all of them. I slipped the shoes on my feet and loosely did the tie up; I shook my hair out, letting it find its way into its usual messy disarray and then popped the teeth in.

Ta-da, I was done.

I walked down into the lounge room to see Jasper and Emmett standing there, ready.

Jasper was wearing a pair of black pants and a black button down shirt with a red bow tie and a black hat.

Emmett was wearing the exact same thing as me except for he had a black shirt and a white tie.

"Well, well, Eddie," Emmett taunted. "Don't you scrub up nice?"

I smirked, "can it, let's get going."

* * *

"Holy crap."

Alice had really outdone herself.

The whole outside of the girls' apartment was covered in twinkle lights, even the surrounding trees had the small sparkles wrapped around them. The girls had also put little pumpkins all over the place. Music was thumping through the door; you could almost see the vibrations.

"Ready boys?" Jasper asked with a smirk.

Emmett grinned and cracked his knuckles. "Bring it on."

Inside was even better.

The whole apartment had transformed, technicolour lights swung from the roof, casting different colours across all surfaces. A DJ booth was in the corner, some random guy was playing with discs and such. Fake cobwebs and spiders hung from the roof and black ribbons were draped carefully over doorways and such. A large spot had been cleared in the middle of the room for a dance floor.

"Do you see them?" Jasper shouted over the music.

"There!" Emmett replied, pointing towards the dance floor.

I looked to where he was pointing and almost choked.

Holy crap!

Alice, Rose and Bella were all dancing in the middle of the group, grinding against each other. I had to think of Emmett in his Speedo to keep myself under control.

"Oh, my God…" Emmett muttered, "It doesn't get much hotter than that."

Rose suddenly looked over at us and grinned, her vampire teeth glinting off the swinging lights. She stopped dancing and gained the attention of the others before she motioned towards us. Bella looked up at me and smirked.

She looked incredible.

As she walked over, I took inventory.

She was wearing a midnight blue, strapless corset top that gave me a generous view of cleavage and a pair of black denim short shorts. Her hair was curled once again and her lips were a bright red, the girls had made the dark makeup around her eyes very thick, to accentuate the chocolate brown orbs. I looked down at her feet and laughed, Stilettos. Alice's idea no doubt.

I felt two small fingers push my jaw up so that my mouth, which had been gaping, closed.

"Rose laughed and moved her hand so that it could ruffle my hair, "She looks hot, doesn't she, Eddie?" She asked.

Rose was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a red boob tube, she looked pretty good.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Happy Halloween, everyone!" Alice's voice shouted through the speakers, we all turned to see her standing next to the DJ in a little black dress. "Tonight, everything changes. Tonight, you can escape reality and live in the life of another, live dangerously. Enjoy your night!"

Wow… she really knew how to work up a crowd.

"Edward!" Bella shouted over the music, "Dance with me?"

I smiled down at her. "Of course."

She led me out to the dance floor, we wove through the throngs of grinding bodies before we stopped and Bella pressed her back against my chest, just like that night at the club. She swung her hips to the heavy beat of the music and I had to take steady breaths to keep myself under control…again.

"Bella," I growled into her hair, she hummed quietly and reached behind her head, threading her fingers into my hair and tugging. "If only you knew what you do to me."

She tipped her head back and chuckled, "I think I know." Was all she said before she yanked my head down and crashed her lips to mine. I moaned into her kiss, her lips tasted delicious and she knew it. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip but she didn't open her mouth. The damn girl was teasing me! She suddenly detached her lips from mine and arched her back, pressing her pert little bottom against my hips.

"Bella," I warned, but she didn't listen.

"Too much for you, Edward?" She asked, winking at me.

I was about to argue but Emmett called me. "Edward! Come have a drink!"

I gave Bella a cheeky smile before I wove out of the dancing bodies and over to my friends. Emmett tossed me a beer and I popped it open, taking a swig.

"I gotta admit, Edward." Emmett began. "Bella looks _hot _tonight."

I grinned, "Thanks Emmett."

He smiled lazily, "no…" he turned his head to the side and belched loudly. Jasper coughed from where he stood on Emmett's other side. Yeah, I could smell that burp from where I stood. "Problem…" He finished.

"Hey…" Jasper began, a pissed off look crossing his face. "Isn't that Mike Newton? With Bella?"

"Jesus," Emmett answered. "I haven't seen that kid for years, last I heard he works at some camping place."

I glared at Jasper. "Did you just say he was with Bella?"

Jasper nodded and cocked his head to the side.

I took a deep breath before I turned around.

Sure enough, Mike Newton was standing behind Bella, his hands on her shoulders as she danced with an old friend of hers. Angela Weber, a good friend of mine as well. When Mike's hands glided from her shoulders to grip her hips…

I snapped.

My eyes darkened several shades and my grip on my drink tightened, I had to put the bottle on the table just to make sure I didn't shatter it and lunge for the creeps' throat.

I flexed my hands before I walked back to the dance floor, Bella looked up when I reached them. I glared at Newton, but he didn't remove his hands.

"Is that your hand on my girlfriend?" I asked.

He scoffed, "Jealous?" He asked.

I growled and stepped forward, he let go of Bella and stepped towards me, I towered over him but he still seemed to think that he had a chance. "Why would I be jealous of _you?_" I asked, gripping his shoulder tightly. "I suggest you either move on or get out." I spat.

He shot me a dark glance but walked away, I turned back to Bella who had her arms crossed over her chest, her bottom lip was between her teeth as she looked at me with a guilty yet fearful expression. I grabbed her hand and tugged her down the hallway towards her room, spitting out my plastic fangs as we walked.

"Edward… what's wrong?" She asked when the door closed.

I whirled around to stare at her. "What's wrong? The fact that Mike Newton was going to make a move on you isn't enough?!" I shouted, she flinched. I stepped forward and pressed her against the wall. "Do you have any idea how _sick _it makes me to see jerk-offs like that ogle you like you're some sort of trophy?"

Her eyes widened, "I-I…" The look on my face caused her words to trail off.

"I'm going to prove to you that you are mine and mine alone." I hissed, reaching for her shirt and ripping it open, she gasped and her head tipped back. She reached for the buttons on my shirt but I stopped her. "Leave it, Bella."

She whimpered but complied nonetheless.

I reached for my shirt and yanked it open, buttons scattered across the room but I couldn't care less. I'd apologize to Alice later. Bella's eyes roamed hungrily across my exposed flesh while mine gave her chest the same treatment. The shirt that she wore made it almost impossible for her to wear a bra, which only angered me more. I reached for her shorts and hooked my fingers under the waistband of them and her panties, and with one strong tug, I pulled both garments down her legs.

"Edward," she breathed, but I didn't listen. I stared straight into her eyes as I spoke, my right hand moving to the apex of her thighs. I ran a finger up her slit and she moaned, "Holy shit."

"You're wet, Bella… I'm the only one that can make you this way, understand?"

She didn't respond.

I thrust two fingers inside her and she screamed. "Answer me!" I shouted.

"YES! Oh God, _yes!_" She cried as my fingers kept up a quick rhythm inside her, my thumb pressing hard against her swollen nub.

I didn't speak as I crashed my lips to hers, my tongue parted her lips and dove in, my fingers still pumping furiously. I ran my tongue along her teeth before I bit down on her bottom lip. She must have spat her teeth out too.

"Cum for me, Bella." I snarled into her mouth.

She gasped brokenly, inhaling my words.

"Now!"

She screamed into my mouth as she contracted around my fingers, shaking madly. I continued to move my fingers, making sure she was able to experience her orgasm for as long as she could.

As soon as she relaxed, I removed my fingers and held them up in front of my face, they glistened in the moonlight that filtered in through the window. Unable to resist, I put my fingers in my mouth and sucked them clean. Shit, she tasted incredible.

When I brought my fingers out my mouth, I looked at Bella. Her eyes were clouded with lust and she had her bottom lip between her teeth. She knew better than to tease me like that.

I growled before I wrapped my arms around her and carried her over to the bed, I threw her onto the mattress and she bounced slightly, any other day I would have found the sight amusing, but right now… I was pissed.

I yanked my pants down, kicked my shoes and socks off and pulled the tie up and over my head. It was then that I realized that Bella still had her heels on.

Good, they can stay on.

I crawled onto her bed and came to a stop when my face hovered mere inches above her own. "Are you ready for me, Bella?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you, Bella?" I asked, raising her legs so that her thighs were touching my hips.

"No," she whispered, her eyes fluttering shut, her pink tongue poked out to wet her kiss swollen lips.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't remember your name until next week, and the marks that I'm going to leave on your skin will remind you and everyone else that you are mine."

"Edward," She moaned, her back arched up sharply, causing her breasts to press against my chest. I snapped my hand under her back, keeping her there.

I didn't give her any warning before I plunged into her.

She screamed loudly into my ear, the sound of it shooting pleasurable sparks down my spine, she clamped around me immediately, keeping me there.

"Bella," I breathed, "You know that I'm the only one that will _ever _be able to be this deep inside you. I'm the only one that can make you scream."

"Only you." She whispered.

I smiled. "Good girl."

I eased myself out before I slammed back in, she moaned into my ear as I moved my lips down to her neck and bit down on her neck, almost breaking the skin. Her hips rocked with mine, keeping up our incredible rhythm. But there was something else I wanted to try.

"Bella," I growled, pulling out of her, she whimpered at the loss of contact. "Get on your hands and knees." She didn't respond, again. "NOW!"

She bit her lip and rolled over, bracing herself on her hands and knees. I trailed my hand down her spine and across her butt, I smiled when I saw the glistening moisture on her thighs. "Well, well, Isabella, it seems you like it when I'm rough with you. Do you like it, love?"

"Yes."

I smirked as I positioned myself against her centre again. "Good."

Then I thrust back into her wet heat, the feel of her was so overwhelming that I threw my head back. My hips found their rhythm and soon we were rocking together, our movements animalistic. This new position allowed my to hit a spot inside of her that made her contract almost painfully around me.

"Oh God! Edward, right there! Keep hitting there! Fuck!"

Never one to deny her, I kept sliding in at that angle.

"Ugghhnnn!! Harder, Edward!" She screamed. "Faster!"

I grunted and gripped her hips as I slammed into her, she started to contract even more around me.

"Come on, baby, get in." Bella moaned. "Get in, get in!"

I smirked, I knew that song.

But the way she said it was what drove me over the edge, I thrust one last time into her, filling her to the hilt. She screamed and came undone under me.

"You are _mine, _Bella. _Mine!"_

"Yours!" She screamed as she shook violently. "Only yours, always!"

I stilled my movements as I exploded inside her, we trembled and shook together, our breathy pants were the only noises in the room. Our bodies were slick with sweat but I doubted that either of us cared.

I carefully eased out of her and she collapsed onto the mattress, my arms gave out and I fell alongside her.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, snuggling into my embrace. "I should have shook Newton off when I had the chance…"

I chuckled. "It's okay, Bella. He knows not to do it again."

"I love you, Edward."

I smiled, "I know, I love you, too. Always and forever."

She arched her neck and pressed her lips very gently to my own just as the other room exploded with cheers.

"Happy Halloween, everyone!" Emmett's voice boomed.

Happy Halloween indeed.

* * *

**BWA: Whoa.. I still can't believe I wrote that.  
LRH: But you DID!  
BWA: Yeah, I did. Thanks for joining us in this Authors Note too, LadyRobinHood.  
LRH: You're welcome! I had heaps of fun!  
Jasper: Time for music selections?  
BWA: I would say so. Well, the music I used for the sillyness is the same as always. But the songs I used for the lemon and the dominant Edward were: "Next Contestant by Nickleback", and "Animals by Nickleback." As well as the ever fantastic "Supermassive Black Hole by Muse."  
Emmett: -Walks in wearing a speedo- What do you think, Edward?  
Edward: -Screams-  
Rosalie: -Laughs- Take it off!  
Edward: No! For the love of God, no! -Runs off-  
Emmett: Wait, Eddie! You know you love me! -Chases-  
Bella: O.O Wow..  
BWA: Wow indeed.  
LRH: -Giggles-  
BWA: Well, that's about everything.  
Alice: Be sure to review, guys! We love getting them!  
BWA: Until the next chapter.  
Emmett: -Runs past- Later!**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**BWA: Hey there, my lovelies!  
Emmett: We're back!  
BWA: Indeed we are, and I'm SO sorry that this chapter took so long. I've been up to my neck in a whole heap of crap.. mainly school work... I hate leaving you guys hanging.. -Sigh- But thank you for sticking with me!  
Jasper: -Laughs- I think you've made a lot of people happy by updating.  
BWA: Of course, you can always tell me. -Giggles- Anyway! I keep forgetting to mention this but.. WE'RE OVER 100 REVIEWS! That's absolutely fantastic! I never dreamed that this story would end up doing as well as it has. It's mindblowing.  
Bella: Thank you, everyone!  
Edward: I feel pretty awesome right now.  
BWA: I don't blame you, the reviews I got for the last chapter were fantastic! So many people liked my Dominant/Possesive Edward, I got some real awesome reviews, so thank you for that as well. :)  
Emmett: Is it smexy time?  
BWA: -Snorts- I believe so. Now! This chapter goes out to my three favourite reviewers; Liz4, MissNickyTwilight and of course, LadyRobinHood. I love you, girls!  
Emmett: So do I!  
BWA: Yeah, remember when we played Twister with LRH?  
Jasper: -Smiles- He didn't fart that time.. But we kept laughing.. You slipped over within.. what, two minutes?  
BWA: -Blushes- Shut up. Anyway, we won't keep you any longer!  
Emmett: Onward!**

* * *

Lazy days are fun.

You know? You can just relax on the couch, read a book or just sleep the day away. I love them. Most of the time Edward's there, curled up next to me or reading my favourite books to me while I all but swoon in his lap.

This was my very first lazy day in our new house.

It was so strange; Edward and I actually had our own room… _our room. _

The best part was…

The house had thick walls, so we didn't hear much, and we weren't heard very often.

This particular lazy day, I was not alone.

Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper were lounging in the main room with Edward and I, hardly a word was said as most of us stared off into space. I was lying with Edward on the couch, my fingers trailing gently through his hair as he breathed lazily into my neck, occasionally pressing his lips against the skin there.

"I'm boooooored," Emmett whined, suddenly breaking the silence. Edward laughed quietly when I jumped.

"Then find something to do," Edward replied, his lips brushing against my neck, causing thousands of goose bumps to explode across my skin.

"But, it's not fun doing stuff on your own, you need someone to play with."

Jasper laughed from where he sat on the single chair with Alice on his lap, "Nice choice of words, Emmett."

Emmett simply grinned, "Anyone up for a game in the backyard?"

Rose looked up from her magazine and leaned her head on Emmett's shoulder, "What kind of game?"

Emmett looked thoughtful for a moment, "One we haven't played for a long time, something childish… Oh! I've got it! Tag!"

My eyes widened and I choked on my intake of breath, "Tag?" I screeched, "Me? Running? Emmett… I fall down a lot when I run."

Alice laughed, "It's true, and you all know it. For all we know, she could trip and fall into the pool."

"I'm surprised she hasn't already," Jasper chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "Alright, alright, enough humour at my expense."

Emmett whistled, "I'll stop if you play,"

I groaned and Edward exhaled sharply against the skin of my neck. Whoops… I'd make the exact same noise the other night…

"So, Bella," Jasper chimed, "Are you in?"

I sighed, "Fine."

"Awesome!" Emmett shouted, leaping up off the floor, scaring the living daylights out of me. Reluctantly, I sat up. "Okay, we'll do guys against girls. Each guy has to catch his girl, and then we'll switch to girls against guys."

Jasper slapped a hand to his forehead, "Slow down!"

Emmett laughed and tugged Rose off the couch, "Come on, let's go!"

In a sudden burst of energy, the group ran out of the house and into our giant backyard, I watched them with an amused smile on my face.

Edward sat up and pressed his luscious lips to my own before he breathed, "Come on, love. Let's go have some fun."

I leaned in and stole another kiss before I slinked off the couch and walked to the back door that led out to our monstrous backyard.

Emmett and the others were all racing around in the yard, weaving through trees and jumping over chairs.

When I felt Edward's hands grab my waist, I trembled. "You've got five seconds to run." He warned and then let go of me.

I was off and running before he reached one.

I lost count of how many things I tripped over, but… I'd all but forgotten how fun Tag was over the years.

For some odd reason, seeing Emmett chase Rose made the Benny Hill Theme song start playing in my head.

I heard Alice squeal as Jasper caught her, the adorable scene made me stop and smile, but when Alice looked up at me with a wide-eyed expression, I became nervous.

"Boo."

I swear I jumped higher than I ever had before and my scream was probably heard halfway across the world.

Emmett's booming laughter started the rounds of hysteria as I got over my initial shock and melted into Edward's embrace. He chuckled quietly and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Edward?" I whispered, a grin spreading across my face.

"Yes, love?"

"You'd better start running."

I heard him laugh before he pressed his lips to my hair and then he was off.

I knew I couldn't catch him, he was too fast, but I had my own tactics.

I stalked my way through a large group of trees in the corner of the yard, I swear… I got lost in this backyard once. It's abnormally huge. Anyway…

When Edward's footfalls reached my ears, I peeked out from behind my tree. His back was to me, perfect! Without a second thought, I launched myself out from behind my hiding spot and latched onto his back, effectively tackling him to the ground.

He laughed under me, "Okay, you win."

I grinned and leaned down so that my lips were next to his ear, "Of course I do."

He shivered.

"Woo! Go Bella!" Emmett shouted before we heard a loud splash and became saturated with water.

I squealed and curled up on Edward's back as he laughed, now I needed a shower.

"Thanks, Emmett." Edward called as he pushed himself off the grass, letting me fall off his back.

I sat up and brushed at my wet clothes… they were stained with grass and dirt. Oh well. I couldn't help but grin at Emmett as he pulled Alice and Rose into the pool. Jasper dived in after them.

"Care for a swim?" Rose asked.

My once lazy day had turned into a day full of fun and games.

We played Marco Polo, Hide and Seek, Charades and Truth or Dare. We were reliving our childhood, and it was one of the best days of my life.

* * *

We didn't stop all the games and such until almost eight-thirty that night, and while the others went to watch a movie, I made my way to the bathroom.

"Going somewhere, love?" Edward's voice asked from behind me, making me jump.

"How many times are you going to scare me today?" I asked with a smile.

He shrugged, "You going to take a shower?" He asked.

I nodded and he grinned, "Mind if I join you?"

My stomach suddenly began to twist excitedly, "Of course."

As we walked up the stairs to the bathroom that was attached to our bedroom, yes! We had a two story house! Edward kept running his fingers down my spine, creating some rather pleasurable sensations.

It's funny how things can go from being so silly to so erotic in such a short amount of time.

Once we reached the bathroom, Edward began kissing all the bare skin he could reach.

"You are the sexiest woman I've ever met in my life," He breathed, pulling my shirt up over my head as I did the same to him. His lips crashed onto my own as we both worked to get rid of our pants, despite the fact that I was wearing shorts. Edward pulled them swiftly and easily down my legs, I didn't realize that he'd taken my panties off as well until I felt the cool night air, I shot a look at him only to see him grinning sheepishly back at me.

My eyes travelled downwards and I immediately looked back up when I realized that he was completely naked, and all I had on was my bra which was gone in seconds. I looked up at Edward with lust clouded eyes before I turned and stepped into the shower, turning on the water as I did so.

Edward stepped in straight after me and pressed his chest against my back, letting me feel his arousal. My knees almost buckled from the overwhelming pleasure that flowed through my veins. Nevertheless, I managed to stay upright.

"Want me to wash your hair, Bella?" Edward breathed into my ear.

I lost all coherent thought right when I needed it, "Um… okay?"

"Good, could you grab it for me?"

With a nod, I bent forward to grab the pink bottle of my favourite strawberry shampoo, and in doing so, Edward's arousal pressed gently against my burning centre. This time… I did fall over, but I didn't connect with the ground for Edward's arms had wrapped around my waist. Only then did I notice that the water had wet my hair, I could smell the moisture in the air… Let's just hope that Edward couldn't…

"Be careful, love. We don't want you to hurt yourself," He crooned.

He was teasing me.

He knew what I wanted but he wouldn't give it to me…

I waited patiently as he took the bottle from my hands, squeezed some of the sweet smelling goo onto his hands and began to rub it into my scalp. Oh, how I loved his fingers.

He was gentle and he whispered sweet little nothings in my ear as he made my hair bubble, it was kinda funny. When he gave me the all clear to step into the warm spray, he followed me, running his hands up and down my sides as the water ran down my body. The shampoo made the movements all the more sensual. Once it was all out of my hair I turned to see Edward staring at me with dark eyes.

Neither of us wasted time before we lunged at each other.

Our lips collided and his tongue slipped through my parted lips in record time, plunging into my mouth and dancing with my own tongue. Edward's back collided with the wall as I detached my mouth from his and licked the water droplets off his chest.

"Bella…" He moaned, his knees buckling. I smiled as he slipped to the floor, his back still against the cool tiles.

"Yes?" I breathed, sinking to the ground after him, easing myself onto his lap, resting just above his prominent erection.

He swallowed heavily and I watched as his Adams apple bobbed. "Please…" He whimpered.

I enjoyed being in control for once, oh how quickly the tables had turned.

"If I must," I teased, lowering myself onto him, sighing in pleasure as he stretched and filled me, nothing felt better than this.

Edward moaned and let his head fall back against the wall, I waited for him to calm down before I gently started to rock my hips. I bit down on my bottom lip to keep my noises quiet.

When I lowered myself down I rolled my hips, creating that incredible friction that I loved so much. Edward's breathing hitched and broke and I knew that he felt it too. My control went out the window when Edward grabbed my hips and set a new rhythm. A _fast _rhythm.

"Holy shit, _Edward!" _I gasped as my stomach contracted, my legs squeezed tighter against his hips as my back arched.

He only answered me with a low and guttural moan, "Bella… Bella… Bella…" He breathed as he brought me down onto him harder.

My head fell down onto his shoulder and I immediately began to nip at his neck, I knew he'd have marks and yet I couldn't bring myself to give a shit.

When Edward's hips began thrusting faster and harder, I knew he was close. The new angle let him hit that one spot inside me that he knew drove me insane. My head flew back and I cried out as stars danced behind my eyelids, I contracted around him so hard that I was almost worried that I'd hurt him, but no.

"_Fuck, _Bella!" He shouted as he came with me.

Once the tingles and spasms had died down, I sat up and stared down at Edward with a smile on my face, warm water still splashed against my back.

Edward smiled back at me, still breathing heavily, "I love you," He breathed, stretching up to press a tender kiss to my lips that I melted into.

"I love you, too." I replied against his lips, "More than my own life."

He smiled and pulled away, leaving at least half an inch of space between us, "We have to do that again sometime, it was incredible."

I smiled and rocked my hips, feeling him begin to harden inside me once again, his eyes fluttered closed and he rested his forehead against my own. "Why wait?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Why indeed."

Best. Day. Ever.

* * *

**BWA: Yay!  
Edward: Oh, how I love that shower.  
Bella: That day when I got lost in the backyard was the scariest day of my life... I bird was stalking me.  
Emmett: -Laughs-  
BWA: Alrighty, then. Oh! I guess I should let you know, I'm going away in 7 days, for my eldest brothers' engagement party. So, I'll be gone for about a week? But I promise to update before I leave.  
Emmett: Yep yep.  
BWA: Now, I hope that you all liked this chapter, I worked hard on it.  
Alice: Music selections!  
Rose: Let's do it, people!  
BWA: -Laughs- Alright, here we go. The music selections for this chapter are: "Bring 'Em Out by Hawk Nelson" which helped me write all the random stuff, and then the Lemon songs were; once again, "Animals by Nickelback", "Hey Boys and Girls by Evermore" and "Homecoming by Hey Monday."  
Emmett: Woo!  
BWA: I suggest that.. If you like the music that I mention, look up Hey Monday, they're a really great band. Oh! Also, check out "Beautiful To Me by Chester See." It's an absolutely beautiful song, it made me cry. It reminds me of Bella and Edward.  
Bella: Aww!  
Emmett: Is anyone hungry?  
Jasper: TACOS!  
Everyone: O.O  
Jasper: I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me.  
Edward: -Laughs-  
BWA: Well, if you liked this chapter, you know the drill. :) Your reviews make my day! And I promise that I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can, stick with me!  
Emmett: Until the next chapter, everyone.  
BWA: We love you!**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**BWA: Hello, my lovelies!  
Emmett: How's it going everyone!!??  
BWA: I promised I would update again before I left for my brothers' engagement party. I leave tomorrow, and wouldn't you know it? Here's a new chapter!  
Emmett: I'm not in this one..  
Carlisle: But I am!  
BWA: That's right, in this chapter, Edward takes Bella to meet Carlisle and Esme.  
Jasper: It was funny watching her type.  
BWA: It's true, I actually had to stop and calm down before I continued writing. I wanted to make sure that the chapter I left you guys with was as smutty as possible. So brace yourselves!  
Edward: I'm proud of myself.  
Emmett: I wonder why..  
Bella: -Gasp- I can't believe I did that!!!  
BWA: Curious? Read on to find out!  
Emmett: Onward!**

* * *

I don't think I've ever been this nervous in my life.

Edward and I had been dating for almost ten months now, and he thought that now was a good time for me to meet his parents. He assured me that they were both very welcoming and that I'd be like family already to them.

That made me feel a little better…

We were currently in the car, driving to our hometown of Forks, I was still surprised that Edward lived in Forks as a child. My dad, Charlie was the police chief in Forks, so he knew everyone. I'd have to ask him when I saw him next.

We didn't talk much as we drove; silence was golden as they say…

When a familiar song came on the radio, I stared down at the small device with wide eyes. Edward and I had spent some quality time together the other night, and we actually ended up having sex with this song playing in the background. It wasn't a slow song either.

When it reached a particular line, it gave me an idea.

Edward and I never really used our mouths for much more than kissing and such, but… I think I was ready to try something new, besides, I was dying to know what he tasted like.

I shot a glance at Edward whose grip on the steering wheel had tightened considerably, his knuckles a pearly white. His lips were pushed together and he was breathing harshly through his nose. My eyes travelled downwards and I saw what was causing this sudden change.

Looks like he remembered that night, too.

With a cheeky smirk, I trailed hand up his thigh to the large erection that was straining against the fabric of his pants. When I wrapped my hand around him he hissed and the car swerved slightly.

"Shit, Bella!" He cried, "What was that for?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

I smiled, "Nothing."

I didn't give him time to complain before I leaned over the middle of the car and unzipped his jeans.

"Bella?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Relax, Edward," I breathed, snaking my hand through the part in his jeans and pulling him out.

Edward truly was perfect in every way, I'd never seen anyone other than Edward but I didn't want to anyway.

I trailed my finger slowly up the length of him, watching in fascination as it twitched under my finger. Edward hissed above me, and I faintly noticed the car accelerating. I noticed a small drop of fluid on his head, and unable to help myself, I leaned up and wrapped my head around the tip of him, swiping my head across the moisture; a small whimper escaped my lips. He tasted really good.

"_Fuck!_" Edward swore, his hips bucking upwards, pushing him further into my mouth. "Don't stop, Bella. Please don't stop!"

I steadied myself before I took more of him in, keeping my tongue flat against the side, I wrapped my hand around the bit that wouldn't fit before I began to bob my head.

Edward's hips rocked in unison with my mouth, I knew he wouldn't last long at all so to make it a good release, I grazed my teeth along the length of him, he moaned above me and began to shake, he was prolonging it.

I hummed along to the music oozing out of the speakers as I moved, the vibrations from my mouth along with my teeth made him cry out, and in a final move, I bit down on him, as gently as I could.

"Holy _fuck!_" He growled, shaking violently as he came into my mouth. I smiled as I swallowed the salty sweetness that was simply Edward before I tucked him back in.

When I sat up and relaxed into my seat, I watched as Edward gasped for breath and continued to shake and such. I shot a look at the speedometer; we were going one-hundred and thirty-five kilometres.

"You might want to slow down, Edward," I giggled. "You don't want to get pulled over by my dad looking like that."

Edward glanced at me from the corner of his eye before the car began to slow, it was then that I noticed the "Welcome to Forks," sign zoom past us as the car slowed to one-hundred.

"That… was… Bella, where did you learn to do that?" Edward asked, slightly breathless.

I shrugged, "I learnt just now,"

He smiled and took my hand and raised it to his lips, pressing a kiss onto my palm.

"You're incredible."

* * *

When we pulled off of the main road and down a forest path, I grew nervous again. But I couldn't help but gaze out the window and take in the greenness of home. The road that we were driving down was surrounded by moss covered trees and dewy leaves. It was beautiful.

"Bella," Edward crooned, "We're here."

I turned to look at him, his hair was slightly mussed and he had a very relaxed smile on his face, I took a deep breath before I nodded. His smile grew and he got out of the car and made his way to my side, opening the door and helping me out. His arm was immediately around my waist as we slowly made our way to the front door of the humungous house.

"You'll be fine," He assured me, "Just relax."

Once we reached the door, Edward kissed my forehead and then knocked on the old wooden door. A few moments later, the door opened and a beautiful woman with caramel hair came into view. She had a heart shaped face and beautiful rose red lips.

"Oh, Edward!" She gasped, a smile spreading onto her face, "It's so good to see you, come in, come in!" once we were in the warm expanse of the house, Edward took my jacket off and hung it up next to his.

"Mum, this is Bella, my girlfriend." He stated with an elated smile.

His mother smiled again before she took my hands in her own, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella," She said, and I immediately felt welcomed. "I'm Esme."

"Hello," I replied, smiling a little.

"Where's dad?" Edward asked, looking around a little.

Esme laughed lightly. "He's in his study," She turned around before she called, "Carlisle! Edward's here!"

When Edward's father came into view, I swear my jaw dropped. He was gorgeous! Edward said that his father was a doctor, yeah… on Greys Anatomy? This guy looked like a supermodel! He had golden hair and bright blue eyes as well as a very friendly smile.

"Edward, my boy." Carlisle greeted, hugging his son, "It's good to see you."

Edward smiled, "You too, dad. This is my girlfriend, Bella."

Carlisle turned to me and smiled warmly, shaking my hand. "Bella," He stated simply, "Edward's told us so much about you, it's nice to finally meet you in person."

I blushed, "The same thing could be said for you Dr. Cullen."

He laughed brightly, "Please, Bella. Call me Carlisle."

I nodded, "Okay."

The rest of the day flowed easily from there; I got the full tour of the house. Edward and Carlisle watched TV while Esme told me about what she did for a living, she was an interior decorator and she was brilliant. In turn, Edward and I told his parents about how we met; Esme swooned a few times, causing me to laugh.

Esme even showed me some photos of Edward as a child, sharing some of his embarrassing stories.

"So, I was talking to some of my associates about a new house I was working on, and then Edward came out wearing only a shirt and holding his Sippy cup, he then walks up to my boss and introduces himself."

While I exploded with giggles, Edward blushed and ran his hands through his hair, "I was five, okay? Cut me some slack."

At around about eight, Esme and I started dinner.

"Thank you, Bella."

I turned from where I stood at the bench, chopping vegetables to see Esme smiling at me.

"For what?" I asked.

Her warm smile grew, "For being in Edward's life, in all my years I've never seen him this happy. You really bring out the best in him, my dear."

I felt tears spring to my eyes as she spoke, "Thanks, Esme."

She laughed and pulled me into a hug, "You're most welcome, Bella. I consider you a daughter already. You're perfect for him."

* * *

As we sat at the table and ate dinner, conversation sparked again.

"So Bella," Carlisle began, "Edward tells me that you're Chief Swan's daughter."

I nodded, "I am."

He smiled, "Charlie is a good man, he's a friend of mine. So, you were raised in Forks?"

"Yes, for the most part," I replied, "My parents divorced when I was young and I lived with my mother Renee until I was seventeen. She remarried during that time to my stepdad, Phil. So, I didn't want to be a burden so I moved to Forks to live with Charlie for a while."

"You attended Forks High School?" Esme asked.

"Ye-es," I stuttered when I felt Edwards hand dance around the inside of my thigh; I looked up to see him smiling down at me.

"You were saying, Bella?" He asked, pulling down the zip of my jeans.

"Um…" It took me a while to remember what I was talking about, "Oh! Yeah, I did go to Forks High School." I replied shakily.

Esme smiled, "And how did that work out for you?"

I blew a strand of hair from my eyes, "It worked out good," I bit down on my bottom lip as Edward pushed my panties to the side. "I got a lot of attention for a while, most of the guys there kept asking me out, I was like a shiny new toy."

Carlisle laughed, "I can imagine, nothing interesting really happens around here."

I gasped when Edward suddenly plunged two of his fingers inside me, his thumb already pushing against my swollen nub.

"Bella?" Esme asked, her face filling with concern. "Are you alright?"

I whimpered and worked to stop my head from tipping backwards. "Just a cramp in my leg… I'll be fine." I breathed.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked, "Want me to take a look at it?"

I shook my head, "I'll be… ah! I'll be fine."

Edward smirked, "Just relax, Bella. It'll feel better soon."

I shot him a glare and managed to regain my composure. "It feels good now," I replied shakily, when he curled his fingers he hit my sweet spot making my eyes fly open. "Really good." I gasped.

Esme's head tipped to the side, "If you're sure." She replied smiling when I nodded before launching into another one of her stories. I didn't pay much attention, I resisted the urge to scream when Edward's fingers picked up speed, sending me over the edge. We both held still as I clenched around his incredible fingers.

Once I calmed down, Edward removed his fingers and zipped my jeans back up. I watched with wide eyes as he lifted his hand, as if examining it before he popped the fingers that had just been inside me… in his mouth! No one paid him any mind.

* * *

After the dishes had been cleaned and put away, Edward spoke up.

"I'm just going to take Bella for a walk real quick and then we're going to head home. It's getting late."

Esme turned and smiled, wrapping her arms around her son. "Okay, thank you so much for dropping by, it was great seeing you." She then wrapped her slim arms around my waist, "It's was wonderful spending time with you, Bella. We have to catch up again sometime."

I smiled, "Of course. Thank you for having me."

Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder, "It was our pleasure, Bella. We hope to see you both again soon."

Edward grinned, "You will."

Once we were out of the house and into the cool night air, away from the curious gazes of Carlisle and Esme, I slapped Edward's arm, scowling when he looked at me with an innocent expression.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"What do you mean! You fingered me while we were eating dinner! In front of your _parents!"_

He grinned, "They didn't see a thing, and admit it… You enjoyed it."

I blushed and he laughed, "That's beside the point, couldn't you have waited until later?"

He shook his head, pulling me into his arms, "That, my love, was payback for your little stunt in the car."

I rolled my eyes and quoted him, "You enjoyed it."

He grinned, "That's beside the point." He replied, pulling me into the surrounding forest. We reached a small clearing a few moments later on the top of a hill. Edward turned around and pulled me to him, crashing his lips to my own.

I moaned into his mouth and my lips immediately parted, his tongue plunged past my lips and twisted with my own as we struggled to remove our clothes, complaining when we had to break apart to pull our shirts over our heads.

Edward pressed his searing hot lips all over my neck as he pulled my jeans and my panties from my legs, laughing as I stepped out of them… I don't know why.

Once we were devoid of clothing, we sank to the ground. Edward leaned over me and gently pressed his lips to my own in a loving kiss, the complete opposite of the kiss we had just shared.

"Are you ready, love?" He asked, positioning himself at my entrance.

"Yes, yes Edward. Please!"

When you spend the entire day teasing each other… you don't really want to waste time.

With a cheeky smile, Edward thrust forward, filling me to the hilt in a firm stroke. My head tipped back against the grass and my arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him in deeper. He dropped his head onto my shoulder with a low, throaty moan.

"So wet…" He growled, causing Goose bumps to explode across my skin.

"Only for you," I replied breathlessly, flexing my hips.

"_Fuck!" _He swore, his hands stilling my hips. "Bella, don't do that, it feels too good… I won't be able to control myself…" He gasped.

I didn't want him to be in control of himself, I wanted him to let go entirely and take me the way he wanted to, so… I did it again.

Edward hissed into my ear and eased out of me slowly, I whimpered quietly but when he looked down at me, I knew I was going to feel him again. His eyes were darker than their normal emerald green but they still glowed in the moonlight.

"You asked for it," He moaned before he lifted my hips and slammed into me, causing my neck to snap back and a high pitched scream to pass my lips as he pounded into me.

"That's it, Bella." He praised, his muscles flexing with each furious stroke, "Fucking scream for me!" He shouted before he dropped his head and bit into the skin of my neck.

"Oh God!" I shouted, "Don't stop, Edward." I replied, bucking my hips upwards, trying to take him in deeper.

"You want more, Bella?" He asked huskily, his thrusts never faltering. "Do you want me to go deeper? Harder? Do you want me to fuck you, Bella?" He asked, his deep eyes gleaming.

Edward was never one for dirty talk, but I guess full moons did that to him… I loved it.

"YES!" I cried, feeling the coil in my stomach pull tighter. "Take me, Edward!"

He swore before he thrust forward, our hips colliding as he slid in further than he'd ever been before. My muscles clamped down around him as he practically drilled himself into me. My back arched painfully high as his thumb rubbed furious circles into the swollen bud just above where he was rapidly thrusting.

"Let go, Bella." He hissed as I whimpered into his ear. "Cum for me, cum screaming my name."

His words sent me over the edge and I screamed louder than I ever have before, it hurt my throat a little but the name that passed my lips made it all worthwhile.

Edward cried out above me as he met his release, his hips still rocking roughly into mine as he drew out our orgasms for as long as possible. He crashed his lips to my own and pushed his tongue into my mouth, moaning as I sucked on it. The continuous rocking motions of our hips brought us to another mind-blowing orgasm. We were too weak to continue on after that and Edward collapsed onto me as I gasped for breath.

"Well…" He breathed, "That was new."

I laughed quietly, threading my fingers through his hair, "I liked it, remind me to have sex with you out here more often."

He chuckled against my skin. "You're such a tease." He replied, rolling over onto his side, sweat glistening off his gorgeous body.

I don't know how long we laid there for, wrapped up in each other, just enjoying the feel of being pressed against the other before we left.

I now had a soft spot for that hill.

* * *

**BWA: Wow.. what do you think?  
Emmett: I think I need a cold shower.  
Rosalie: -Raises hand- Me too.  
Emmett: -Winks- What are you suggesting?  
BWA: Wait until the end of the author note, would you? Geez... I don't need to see you two going at it.  
Carlisle: Did Edward really do that?  
Edward: Yessss.  
Esme: ...You kids are good for ideas.  
Everyone: O.O  
Esme: What?! I have a sex life too!  
BWA: Ohh man.. That was uncalled for.  
Jasper: I want to hide..  
Emmett: IN MY PANTS!  
BWA: -Giggles-  
Rosalie: Can I join?  
Emmett: THERE'S A PARTY IN MY PANTS! AND EVERYONES INVITED!  
Carlisle: YAY!  
Alice: Umm... Music selections?  
BWA: -Grins- Yep. Okay, I'm going to leave you all with a stack of songs! Here we go! The songs that helped write the story were: "You Give Me Something by James Morrison", "The Show by Lenka" and the songs that helped me write the lemon were: "House of Wolves by My Chemical Romance", "Desolation Row by My Chemical Romance" and "Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace."  
Edward: Good choices.  
BWA: Thanks, the lemon actually went in a completely different direction to what I had first planned, but.. I pretty much did what you wanted me to.  
Edward: Of course you did.**  
**BWA: Anyway, the extra songs are insanely cute, so I thought you might enjoy them: "She's So Lovely by Scouting For Girls", "Toothpaste Kisses by Maccabees" and "Girls and Boys In Love." Oh, and in case any of you were wondering, the song that was playing in the car was "Animals by Nickelback" and the line that gave Bella her idea was, "You're beside me on the seat, got your head between my knees and you control how fast we go by just how hard you want to squeeze."  
Edward: O.O Wow.  
Emmett: EVERY PARTY NEEDS MUSIC! LISTEN TO MY NATURAL SELECTION!  
Jasper: Don't. You. Dare. Fart.  
BWA: -Giggles- Well, it looks like I've got my hands full..  
Emmett: IN MY PANTS!  
BWA: Stop that! Anyway, I'll update once I get back, hopefully this keeps you guys going for a while. Don't forget to review, though! I'll be thinking of you!  
Emmett: IN MY PANTS!  
BWA: Oh for Pete's sake.. -Laughs- See you next time, everyone!  
Emmett: IN MY PANTS! **

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**BWA: Hello my lovelies!  
Emmett: We missed you!  
BWA: We did! I'm so sorry that this update took so long.. It's been almost two weeks.. I feel so mean. But never fear, for I wrote you all a long, very yummy chapter to make up for it!  
Bella: Yay!  
BWA: -Laughs- Oh! My holiday was fantastic by the way, thank you to everyone who sent their wishes to my brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law, they said thank you! And yes, I had a great time. The engagement party was brilliant, I caught up with so many people! I was thirteen the last time I saw everyone, so natually, when I saw them they were all like, "Oh my gosh! Look how tall you are! You're so grown up now!" Haha, it was funy though. I went up to my old school as well, I'm taller than all my friends. Haha! I'm not even that tall though.. I'm almost 5'7. That's not all that tall.  
Alice: You're taller than me!  
BWA: Oops.. I'm sorry.  
Alice: -Giggles- It's okay!  
BWA: Some more fantastic news, we're over 220 reviews! That's absolutely brilliant! Thank you so much! Also, we've reached ten chapters! I didn't even think I'd write that much. Haha. I might add about three more chapters and then finish it up, I'm not sure.  
Emmett: WHAT?  
BWA: -Blushes- Well... You can only keep something going for so long.. I mean, I want to write a proper Twilight story as well. It's not like I'm never going to write again. Haha. I'm really proud of this story too...  
Emmett: Yeah.  
Jasper: No need to get sad right now, we still have a fair way to go!  
BWA: Jasper's right!  
Rosalie: Any dedications for this chapter?  
BWA: Actually, yes. This chapter goes out to everyone, of course! For sticking with me and giving me fabulous reviews that kept me going, but three girls in-particular made this all worthwhile: LadyRobinHood, MissNickyTwilight and Liz4.  
Rosalie: Aww, that's sweet.  
BWA: Yeah, these three girls have become close friends of mine.. -Giggles- I remember, with LRH, we were trying to swap emails but FF wouldn't show it, so we had to put spaces in between each letter. Haha. I don't know if MNT and Liz4 got my email.. I'll have to ask.  
Emmett: Is it just me, or does MNT make you think of MTV or TNT?  
BWA: -Snorts- Wow.. it does. Of course you would point out the random things. Anyway, to those three girls, I love you so much! I consider you all my unbiological sisters!  
Edward: Do you think we should let them read now?  
Bella: You just want to get to the sex, don't you, Eddie? -Pokes-  
Edward: -Coughs- Maybe.  
BWA: Well, we won't keep you any longer. I hope you like this chapter.  
Emmett: Onward!**

* * *

Mornings were my new favourite time of the day.

I mean, why not? Birds always chirp in the mornings, the sun rises, shooting colour across the bedroom, Emmett sleeps in, and I get to wake up next to the most beautiful man in existence.

I smiled when I felt the warmth of the sun wash over my face, making colours dance behind my closed eyelids. I opened my eyes and stared up at the roof with a large smile on my face, for some reason, I was in a spectacular mood. I lazily arched my back and curled my toes, yawning quietly, when I relaxed, I looked to the side and my breath caught in my throat.

Edward was still fast asleep but his beautiful bronze hair was sticking in all directions, a perfect re-incarnate of sex hair. His lips were parted slightly and to my amusement, the sheet had fallen down to his waist, leaving his chest bare and open for my ogling.

Edward was perfect, in every sense of the word; he was caring, funny, loving and an absolute genius in bed. I blushed as I reached forward and ran my fingers across his chest, he grunted in his sleep and unconsciously pulled me closer.

I used the sudden intimacy to my advantage, with a smile, I nuzzled his jaw line with my nose before placing a kiss to the skin there, I had to work insanely hard to keep quiet. He didn't even have to do anything to drive me absolutely crazy. I trailed my slow, open mouth kisses down his neck and then I stopped at his pulse point, feeling it thrumming rapidly under my lips. It was nice to know that I got a reaction out of him. When I grazed my teeth over the skin there, Edward exhaled sharply into my hair.

"Bella," He whined, "What are you doing?"

I giggled against his neck, "Kissing you, is that okay?"

He sighed and tugged on my waist, pulling me up so that I was sprawled over him. "It's more than okay, if not a little distracting."

I smiled sheepishly and he grinned in response before rolling us over and burying his face in my hair, nibbling on my ear lobe.

"Edward!" I squeaked, giggling as I tried to swat him away, but he didn't move, he only tickled my sides, making me laugh even harder than I already was. When he stopped and leaned back, I looked up at him, the sun dancing off his face, stunning me into silence.

"You're perfect." He breathed, reading my mind.

"I love you," I replied, my eyes filling with tears for this beautiful man who loved me for everything that I was.

His eyes softened as he leaned down and kissed my tears away, "Silly, beautiful Bella, don't cry, my love." He whispered, wrapping his arms around me and picking me up, cradling me in his lap.

"I love you," I repeated against the soft skin of his chest.

"I love you, too, my Bella. Always." He replied, gently rocking us back and forth. "I love you, forever and forever and forever."

We sat there in silence for an immeasurable amount of time, watching the world come to life before our eyes and simply enjoying the company of one another.

* * *

Edward and I walked down to the lounge room after we had gotten dressed, it had taken a little longer than necessary. But when we joined the others we found them all getting ready for something.

"What's going on, Rose?" I asked as she pulled her long blonde hair up into a pony tail.

She smiled at me, "Good morning to you too, we're going out today. Apparently there are some good waves so Emmett and Jasper are going surfing while Alice and I get a tan. We were going to ask you to come with us but Edward said that you already had plans," She scrunched her nose up. "Then again, would you get a tan at all?"

I laughed and shrugged. "I doubt it, Rose."

My skin was very pale, I'd never been able to tan, at all. It was rather depressing actually.

"Alright, let's go!" Emmett shouted, dancing into the room and ruffling my hair on his way past. "You and Eddie have fun today, okay?" He told me, winking stealthily.

"Why does everyone seem to know something I don't?" I asked with a small smile.

"Because that's the miracle of bribery," Jasper explained, "Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough, Bells."

Alice grinned, "I have to finish up my Christmas shopping after we've been to the beach."

Edward chuckled from behind me, his arms wrapping around my waist, "We haven't even put the tree up yet, Alice."

She shrugged, "It's never too early."

I found it funny, because we normally had a bit of rainy weather this time of year, but instead, today was clear, sunny and warm. Unlike Forks, which was rainy all the time.

"We'll see you later on tonight," Emmett chimed, "Enjoy the day!" He shouted, stretching his arms out before the group walked out the door, laughing about something, to Emmett's jeep that already had the surfboard's strapped on.

Once they were out of sight, I turned and stared up at Edward who was grinning down at me, "So, what exactly are we doing today?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, "So curious, don't worry, love. You'll find out later."

I watched as he walked over to the stereo and turned it on, one of my favourite songs oozing out of the speakers. It was such a feel-good song, I started to sway where I stood.

Edward laughed and held his hand out, "Care to dance?" He asked.

I laughed giddily in response, "You know I can't."

He smirked, "Silly girl, it's all in the leading."

With a sigh, I gave up and placed my hand in his, squealing as he pulled me to him and lifted me up so that his feet could slide under mine. We twirled and laughed and my cheeks flooded when he dipped me downwards, my hair touching the floor.

Edward wrinkled his nose after a few moments, the song coming to a close, "Is it just me, or can you imagine Emmett running naked through a field of yellow flowers to this song?"

The randomness of his statement made me burst into laughter when I realized that I actually _could _imagine that.

Edward smiled down at me once I had calmed down, his eyes soft again, he loved hearing me laugh. He ducked his head and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips, I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling into the kiss when we started dancing again.

We ended up putting that song on repeat a few times.

By the time that we were actually ready to go wherever Edward was taking me, it was almost nine in the morning. I didn't realize how early we'd actually gotten up. Edward had packed a bag of stuff, I didn't know what was in there, before we walked out the door, still in high spirits.

I slid expertly into Edward's silver Volvo, turning the radio on once the car had been started, laughing when I realized that the same song was playing in here.

Edward grinned, "Does this song seem oddly familiar to you?" He asked.

I nodded and laughed some more, "It's like that night at the club all over again."

It seemed like a lifetime ago that Edward and I had finally told each other how we felt, all because of a song. A song that happened to be playing in Edward's car when we all but ran to it after dancing to that same tune in the club.

Edward rolled the windows down and I sighed in contentment as the sun warmed my arms. Edward always drove over the speed limit, but I'd gotten used to it. I liked to stick to traffic laws… my dad was a cop after all.

* * *

When we came to a stop, the butterflies started.

We weren't in town or anything, we were on the border of a forest, the beautiful green trees surrounded us, a layer of mist hovered above the ground, making me slightly nervous as I peered into the tangle of springy ferns and other dangerous things… Well… dangerous for me at least.

I turned to look at Edward, only to see him climbing out of the car. He walked around his beloved vehicle to help me out.

"Where are we, Edward?" I asked, looking down at the outfit that he had suggested I wear. A pair of short shorts and a tank top with my favourite converses.

"We're just off a forest trail," He replied, still smiling.

I choked on my intake of breath, my cheeks burning. "A trail? You're taking me _hiking_?" I shrieked. "Edward! You know I'm an unco, I'll end up breaking a bone!" I whined, "There are trees in there!" I paused at the stupidity of that statement, "I'll hurt myself."

He chuckled and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, "Bella, do you think I would let a tree hurt you?"

I bit my bottom lip, "No… but… That doesn't mean I won't get injured." I replied lamely.

He rolled his eyes, "Come on, Bella. It'll be worth it, I promise."

I sighed in surrender, "Fine."

I took in Edward's outfit as he slung the bag over his shoulder; he wore a simple pair of grey shorts with a black button down shirt that had the buttons undone, much to my happiness.

"Ready?" He asked, turning around and taking my hand.

I chuckled, "I'm never ready, let's do this."

To my surprise, we didn't walk towards the trail…

"You're tacking me _off the track?_" I asked in disbelief, "You're insane, Edward."

He laughed and continued to lead me towards the wall of green. As soon as we were in, my worries calmed a little, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but there were still tree roots that sat above the ground, not the best thing for those who were born without coordination. Nevertheless, Edward held onto my hand and helped me over any barriers. We talked and joked and stole glances at one another as we walked. Emmett called while we were walking, asking if I'd hurt myself yet. I had simply rolled my eyes.

The further into the forest we walked, the darker it got, and the clumsier I became. At one point, I tripped on one of those horrible tree roots and prepared my face to shake hands with the ground, but the introduction never occurred. Edward's arms had wrapped around my waist, catching me mid-air and saving me from a possible broken nose. I blushed and continued walking.

After a good half an hour, Edward's pace slowed and he looked around a little, running a hand through his hair before he turned in another direction.

"Edward?" I asked, following right behind.

He turned again.

"Edward?"

Yet another turn.

"Edward!" I shouted.

Finally, he stopped and looked at me, "Yes?"

I stared up at him in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Edward sighed before he spoke, "I seem to have forgotten which direction to turn…"

It took a few moments for it to click, "We're lost?"

He nodded.

I stood there for a few moments before I turned my head and smiled. It was light up ahead.

Sunlight!

I smiled up at Edward before I grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the light.

"Bella?" He asked in confusion, "What are you doing?"

I laughed, excited to be in the warmth again, "Walking."

As soon as I pushed past a large fern, I was greeted by sunlight that spilled over my skin, the light was only minimal and it seeped through the leaves, making strange little patterns on the forest floor.

I looked at Edward who was staring at me with an expression that I knew all too well, this little clearing made us act a little differently, I could already feel it. I couldn't explain it, even if I tried… it was almost as though… it made you forget everything else except for the person you were there with, it made you feel an unexplainable need for them.

I watched as Edward's eyes darkened with lust, I took a shaky breath and reached for the hem of my shirt, tugging it up and over my head. Sighing in satisfaction as the sun warmed my stomach.

Edward followed my lead, shrugging his shirt off his shoulders and making quick work of his shorts and shoes. Moments later, we were standing opposite each other, both completely naked in this small, secluded part of the forest.

I raised my hand to Edward's face, as if I was only seeing him for the first time, I traced the shape of his full, beautiful lips which parted under my fingers. I made a pathetic little whimper of a noise when his tongue wrapped around one of my fingers and he expertly sucked it into his mouth, our eye contact never breaking. When his mouth opened again I pulled my finger out and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him to me and crashing his lips against my own.

The world seemed to explode around us as our lips collided, sparks shot through my body and my legs almost gave out. All the sensations I normally felt when we acted like this had been multiplied, so much so that it was almost crippling.

Edward moaned and wrapped his arms around me, bringing our bodies flush together, he parted my lips and slid his tongue expertly into my mouth where it danced with my own, his teeth grazed against my lips and my tongue as we kissed, making my grip on him tighten considerably.

I didn't take notice of the fact that I was being led backwards until my skin came in contact with the rough bark of a tree. Our mouths disconnected so that we could breathe and while I gasped for breath, Edward kissed down my neck, sucking at my pulse point, my fingers threading through his hair.

I moaned when one of his hands cupped the heat in between my legs, he dipped his middle finger into me, satisfied with the wetness that coated his skin.

"So wet for me, Isabella," He growled, his voice low and husky.

"Always," I gasped as he withdrew his finger and sucked it dry before he hoisted me up, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist. Bringing our centres together, we groaned in unison when he gently pushed into me, drawing out the movement as much as he could. My head tipped back I sucked in heady breaths when he began to thrust his hips. We started off slow but soon it became too much.

"Bella, Bella," Edward chanted, grazing his lips across my cheek to connect with my own. "I need to… Oh God!" He cried when I swivelled my hips.

"I know, I feel it too." I gasped, "Fuck me, Edward."

I knew that was what he wanted to hear, and I smiled slightly when he responded with enthusiasm.

Edward gripped my hips, tighter than I expected, but I had yet to feel the pain, before he slammed into me with so much force that the tree behind me groaned in complaint. My screams echoed off the forest walls as we moved together, our hips rocking rapidly. He pressed his lips against my own as we kissed with as much passion as we could muster, I took his bottom lip into my mouth and sucked as hard as I could, I felt him bite down on my lip and I growled in response, making his thrusts pick up speed. He shifted my hips slightly, angling them so that he could thrust deeper, hitting my sweet spot as he did so, making me see spots.

"That's it, Bella… Take me in." He groaned.

I sighed and ran my tongue over my lips, tasting Edward on them. I knew that my back would be red from rubbing up and down on the tree bark, but hell if I cared. This felt too good.

"Edward," I gasped, "I'm… almost…"

"I know, Bella." He cried in response. "Let go."

My body shook with crippling spasms as Edward thrust into me, harder than ever and struck my sweet spot so incredibly that I screamed as loud as I could, making my throat ache. My mouth shaped itself into an 'O' as wave after wave of unexplainable pleasure rolled over me. I distantly heard Edward shout my name as he spilled into me. We didn't stop our movements though, we were far from finished.

Edward dropped his head onto my shoulder, rocking my hips in his hands for I was unable to do so on my own, too overcome by the incredible sensations shooting through me. My previous orgasm was still going as a second one took over my body and when Edward's thumb pressed against my clit I was a goner, my third and final release hit me with earth-shattering force, just as Edward's second rolled over him.

When the strength ran from our bodies, we sank to the grass, covered in sweat and panting harshly, but completely and utterly satisfied.

We laid there for quite a while, letting the sun wash over our bodies, although it was a warm day, the breeze felt nice on our skin, probably because we were all sweaty.

Edward pressed small kisses against the skin of my shoulder, making me giggle quietly. "I don't know what happened before, but I know that you are the most incredible woman in the world and I love you with all my heart."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, he arched his neck and pressed his lips to my own in a tender kiss. I spoke when we parted, "Do you think this little spot is magical?" I asked.

He smiled warmly and looked around, "It wouldn't shock me, I haven't ever felt anything as incredible as that."

I laughed giddily and relaxed against the soft grass, Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"I wasn't lost by the way," He mumbled, his gorgeous green eyes dancing with sheepish amusement.

I knew I should have been pissed off at him or something, but I couldn't care less. I was full of nothing but happiness and love for this incredible man.

I laughed, "What were we supposed to find?" I asked.

He smiled, "A lagoon, it's not far from here." He chuckled, "I just wanted to see how you reacted."

I listened carefully and sure enough, I could hear the faint bubbling of water.

"If you ask me, I'm rather happy with what we found." I replied, stretching out in comfort.

He ran his nose along my jaw, "So am I," He replied. "I love you, Bella." He whispered.

My heart melted, this was the perfect moment and I would remember it for the rest of my life. "I know," I breathed, "I love you, too."

I turned my head and kissed him softly, pouring my heart into it, I knew he felt it.

We laid there for quite a while, just basking in the perfection of our moment, thinking of nothing but our undeniable love for one another.

We did find the lagoon later on though, and it was wonderful.

If you know what I mean.

* * *

**Emmett: BAHAHAHAHA!! Yes Bella, I do know what you mean!  
Bella: Yay!  
BWA: So, what do you think? Like it?  
Edward: Yeeeeep.  
Jasper: When she was writing the very first part of this chapter, she almost started crying.  
BWA: -Blushes- I thought it was cute!! It made me oddly emotional. Leave me alone.  
Rosalie: Time for the music selections!  
BWA: Indeed it is! This time I'm giving you music that I haven't used before!  
Emmett: OMG!  
BWA: -Laughs- For this chapter I used: "Your Song by Kate Walsh" which is the song I used to write all the sweet parts of this chapter. It's an absolutely beautiful song. Next we have, "Satellite by Axle Whitehead," It's definitely a feel-good song and it's the one that Edward and Bella dance to. It's funny though, you know how Edward asked if Bella could imagine Emmett running naked through a field of yellow flowers? Axle actually DOES do that in the music video. I don't think I've ever laughed that hard in my life. I suggest you watch it. Next is "Naive by Lilly Allen," it's really groovy and such. Last but not least, the song I used for the lemon is "Naked by Tracy Bonham." It's different but it suited this chapter perfectly.  
Edward: Any extras?  
BWA: I'm sure I can dig something up... -Digs- Aha! Here we go: "Ultraviolet by The Stiff Dylans" from Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging, which I finally saw! Haha. "Princess by Short Stack," it's by a new band and the video clip is another funny one, it involves a giant rabbit.  
Emmett: I have a chicken suit, does that count?  
BWA: ... Yes. And, the last extra song is, "Alfie by Lilly Allen," It's absolutely adorable! It's sort of a bouncy, childish song, I think it's cool.  
Emmett: -Bounces- I'M BOUNCING!  
BWA: I can see... -Giggles-  
Emmett: -Bounces out the window and runs naked through a field of yellow flowers- LOVE ME!!!  
Rosalie: Woo!!! YOU GO HOT STUFF!  
Jasper: Oh, I didn't need to see that.  
Rosalie: -Takes a photo-  
Edward: I jizzed in my pants!  
Everyone: O.O  
Bella: Did you? -Looks-  
Edward: -Squeals-  
BWA: That's messed up.  
Jasper: Does anyone else have the sudden urge to go and find that groovy little place in the forest?  
Emmett: -Raises hand-  
BWA: It'd be cool if it was real, wouldn't it?  
Rosalie: Duh, -giggles-  
Emmett: -Still running-  
BWA: He has a lot of energy doesn't he?  
Rosalie: You have no idea.  
BWA: Ewwwww.  
Edward: -Screams out the window- MY BUTT IS CUTER THAN YOURS!!!  
BWA: -Falls off chair- Oh man! -Gets up, giggling- That was so randomly funny..  
Bella: We're random, what do you expect?  
BWA: -Giggles- Not much more than what I'm getting, to be honest. Anyway! I hope you liked this chapter, I had fun writing it! I promise that the next update wont take so long. I'm on holidays in eight days, so that's good. -Squeals-  
Emmett: -Still running- REVIEW!  
BWA: -Grins- We'll see you again in chapter eleven! We love you!  
Everyone: BYE!**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

**BWA: Boo! Did you miss us?  
Jasper: Of course you did.  
BWA: Once again, I'm so so so very sorry that this update took so long. -Sigh- One of my older brothers has moved back in with my Mum and me, so he's on the computer a lot. Haha, and if he ever read this stuff... I think I'd just about crawl into a hole and die. Seriously, no one wants their brother to read their sex stories. Haha!  
Rose: I see your point.  
BWA: Yeah, but! I made up for it by making this an exceedingly long chapter. -Grins- I'm pretty proud of myself. I made sure I finished it before I went to bed last night. Now, one of my unbiological sisters is around here somewhere... Hey.. where's Emmett?  
Edward: I'm not sure.. he went to the kitchen the last time I checked.  
BWA: Oh no..  
Jasper: What?  
BWA: You remembered to put the left over Easter eggs away, right? ....Right?  
Jasper: Umm...  
BWA: Crap! We still have red cordial left over as well don't we?  
Bella: Yep.  
BWA: We just made the biggest mistake of our lives..  
Jasper: Should we be scared?  
BWA: Very... -Takes a deep breath- Emmett?  
Emmett: -Runs in- Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?  
Edward: Oh good God, it's started..  
BWA: Um.. where's LRH?  
LRH: -Shouts- IN HERE!!! -Giggles-  
****BWA: -Slaps forehead- This is going to be a long day. LadyRobinHood was SUPPOSED to be in the AN with us, but thanks to someone -Glares at Emmet- She's high on sugar and such. We'll try to calm her down while you're reading.  
Emmett: Baha! Good luck!  
BWA: Thanks.. Anyway, this chapter is an EPOV chapter, because we haven't had one for a while. This chapter is Christmas! Woo! Anyway, I have to go and calm down my hypo sister, I'll be back soon.  
Emmett: Onward!**

* * *

I laid perfectly still as the sun began to rise over the hills, spilling light and colour over my body. Bella was sprawled over me, and I wasn't about to object, she was just so _warm_ and so soft. Her rosy lips were parted slightly, her chest rising and falling with each breath, I might not be able to see it, but I could feel the pressure against my skin as I traced small patterns on the skin that had been revealed by her shirt riding up.

I was honestly surprised that Emmett hadn't come barging in already, it was Christmas after all. Emmett really did love his holidays.

I chuckled quietly as I remembered back a few days, when we decorated the tree.

"_Bella, can you put this one towards the top for me?" Alice, who was perched gracefully on Jasper's shoulders, asked. Holding out a single blue bauble._

_Bella looked at her with wide eyes from where she stood on the sturdy floor. "Alice… are you sure?"_

_Emmett guffawed. "Yeah, Alice. She could knock the whole tree down with her unco-ness."_

_Bella rolled her rich, brown eyes. "Thanks, Emmett. Never mind, I'll do it." She then turned to smile at me, "Think you could lend me a hand, Edward?"_

"_Of course, love." I grinned, hoisting her up and then laughing as she scrambled onto my shoulders. She swayed awkwardly and I laughed again._

"_No knocking my lack of coordination," She warned with a smile, leaning forward and attempting to place the ornament in the right spot. _

"_Don't hurt yourself, Bella." Emmett chimed, clearly wanting her to do something that would give him ammunition to torment her for at least a few days… until she did something else._

_Bella, in a very childish gesture, stuck her tongue out at him and leaned forward again, I had to hold onto her legs before she fell. With surprising precision, she placed the bauble in exactly the right spot. "Ha!" She cried, throwing her arms above her head._

_Gravity had other plans._

_Her arms swung back and she squealed, rocking forward to steady herself, but at the same time, the sudden surge forward made me stumble backwards, tripping over the arm of the couch. Bella fell forward off my shoulders and I managed to catch her before she hurt herself, we both tumbled backwards onto the cushions._

_The room was silent for a moment, then, in a loud burst, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice broke out into loud laughter. Bella giggled quietly and turned her face into my chest, her cheeks hot. I laughed along with her._

I smiled at my memory, it was nice to be able to catch her. She felt perfect in my arms.

Bella mumbled unintelligently before she stirred, her eyes opening slowly before she lifted her head and focused on me. Her gorgeous chocolate eyes sparkled before she stretched, her back arching slightly, she was beautiful.

"Good morning," She crooned, leaning forward to press her soft, silky lips to my own.

My arms wound around her and she smiled against my lips, melting into me.

Kissing Bella was heaven, her strawberry scented hair overwhelmed my senses. Her fingers always threaded into my hair, grasping lazily at the bronze locks. Her soft, feminine body eased against my own in a way that reminded me of placing two corresponding puzzle pieces together.

Bella suddenly giggled against my lips, she pulled away and my eyes opened. The left side of her mouth was pulled up into a lazy half smile. I cupped her cheek with my right hand and she nuzzled into my palm.

"What's so funny, love?" I asked, my voice laced with amusement.

"I forgot to say Merry Christmas." She admitted, blushing lightly.

I chuckled and sat up, pulling her into my lap. "You just did," I told her, kissing the tip of her nose. "Merry Christmas," I added.

"Merry Christmas," She breathed, stealing another searing kiss before she crawled off the bed. "Now, come on. We don't want Emmett banging on the door anytime soon do we?" She asked, grinning slightly.

I ran a hand through my hair, "Oh, heaven forbid that Emmett should come barging in." I replied, mirroring her smile.

Bella giggled and straightened the old shirt that she wore, pulling on a pair of sweats afterwards while I just stayed in my pajama pants. When I turned back to my brunette beauty, she had her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes sliding from my toes back to my face. When she realized that I'd caught her staring, her cheeks flushed and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, quietly taking my hand as we wandered down the stairs to the main room.

Alice, Rose and Jasper were all lounging around when we found them. Bright smiles lit up their faces when we came into view.

"Merry Christmas, you two!" Alice sang, bouncing in Jasper's lap.

Bella smiled as we sat down, "Thanks… where's Emmett?" She asked.

As if it was his cue, Emmett paraded into the room wearing a set of reindeer antlers, his set of vampire teeth, a balloon and a small, fluffy tail stuck to his butt.

"Merry Chris-easter-ween Birthday!" He shouted, causing us all to burst into loud fits of laughter.

Emmett really did love his holidays.

* * *

Alice had confused me for a few moments, when we all got comfortable and waited for our presents to be handed to us; Alice shot up off the couch and raced down the hallway, coming back with her arms full of presents.

"There are just some things you have to keep hidden from curious fingers," She explained, shooting a very obvious glance at Emmett.

"PRESENTS!" Emmett shouted, rather loudly, clapping his hands like a five year old.

Alice rolled her eyes and threw a large box at Emmett, which he caught and wasted no time ripped the wrapping paper off. His face lit up when he spread the stack of Xbox, Play Station and Wii games across the table. "Alice, you're the best!" He cried, picking up a game and flipping it over, reading the info on the back.

We all sat up a bit straighter when Jasper and Alice crouched down next to the tree, passing out presents left and right; we had a lot under it…

Bella got a set of first edition books by one of her favorite authors; it was a mission to pronounce the name, so I gave up. Rosalie got tons of hair things, girly things I guess, it made my head hurt when she explained what they were. Jasper got a new baseball bat, signed by his favorite player; he looked like he was going to cry when he opened it. Trust Alice to do the impossible.

When Alice found one of my presents, she handed it to me with one of the softest expressions I've ever seen, a warm smile tugged on her lips and her wide eyes were dancing with love and compassion.

I took the decent sized wrapped box from her small hands and carefully peeled the silver wrapping away, what I saw made my breath catch in my throat.

Four framed photos were all sitting in my lap, I picked up the first one and took it in; it was of the entire group, I remembered the day well. We'd all gone to the park, on Alice's demand; Emmett had set the timer on the camera and had all but rushed back to get in the photo. We were all on the playground in the large park, Alice was sitting on one of the platforms, her legs poking through the thin yellow beams while her head poked over the top of the railing. Jasper was crouched down behind her, his chin resting on her shoulder. Rosalie was standing next to a large wheel, she had pretended to be the captain of a pirate ship, she had two of her fingers pressed to her forehead in a salute while she poked her tongue out. Emmett was sitting on the large slide, giving the camera a thumbs up. I was clinging onto the Monkey bars, my legs swinging out under me, and Bella was standing on the bridge that connected the playground together, her hips were jutted out to the right and she had her hands above her head with a breathtaking grin on her face.

I picked up the second one and studied it just as I had the first one; we were still at the park, but Bella and I were on a set of swings. She was sitting on my lap, her head tucked into the crook of my neck, my right arm was wrapped tight around her waist while my left hand held onto the chain. We both had smiles on our faces.

The third photo made me smile, we were at the beach; Bella was wearing a beautiful white dress that was fluttering in the breeze as I spun her in a large circle, her arms were spread wide and her head was tipped back, her long hair flowing out behind her. I was looking up at her with so much love and adoration that I felt like crying.

The last photo took my breath away, it was a close up shot of Bella and I, we were kissing, her arms were wound lazily around my neck, her hair falling over her shoulders; our cheeks were slightly flushed, Bella's eyelashes casting shadows on her cheeks. The photo was so simple, but it conveyed so much passion and love that I didn't realize I was crying until I looked up.

The room had fallen silent, everyone was looking at me with smiles on their faces. I looked at Bella and found her looking at me, tears streaming silently down her cheeks. Unable to help myself, I cupped her cheek and leaned down, pressing my lips firmly to hers, I could distantly taste our tears but I didn't care, and I didn't care that the others were watching us. This was our moment. I pulled away and smiled at her, her answering smile was so dazzling that I found myself incoherent for a while.

When I was able to think straight, I looked up at the others, my eyelashes wet. "Thank you, all of you. This means so much to me."

"Edward, you're a sissy!" Emmett shouted, earning a sharp whack in the back of the head from Rose, making us laugh again.

Loads of other presents were handed out; CD's, clothes, jewelry, electronics… all sorts of things. But when Jasper threw Bella a small box, she pulled a bit of the wrapping back and her head snapped up, her eyes immediately locking with Alice's. I couldn't see what the present was. Bella turned to me and her cheeks flooded with red, she bit her lip and turned away, re-wrapping her present and putting it down. I couldn't help but wonder if Emmett had actually gotten her that Karma Sutra book that he used to tease her with.

I glanced at the others who were all wearing shit-eating grins on their faces.

They knew something I didn't…

Dammit.

* * *

My parents called around later that day for lunch, Emmett even convinced Carlisle to play one of his new Wii games. My dad playing the Hula Hoop game was one of the funniest things I've ever seen in my life.

Esme and the girls sat around and spoke about goodness knows what, but the way that they all kept glancing at me made me feel as though even my _mother _was in on it.

Whatever _it _is…

After a while, the girls mingled with the rest of us, and Emmett changed over from the Wii to the Xbox. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Dad were all mashing buttons on their controls, I knew the game well, but the colours flying back and forth across the screen made it hard to keep up.

"I'll verse the winner!" Alice chimed from where she sat next to Esme, the two seemed to be sharing ideas of some sort.

"Pffft!" Emmett scoffed, "Alice, you won't last five minutes."

"Actually," Rose argued, still completely focused on the game. "If I remember correctly, Alice kicked your ass in Tekken the other week, Emmett."

Jasper grinned as bumped Emmett's shoulder with his own. "That's right, I don't think you even got a hit in."

Emmett grunted in response and leaned forward, ignoring us.

Bella giggled from where she sat, curled up against my side. She'd hardly said a word in the last half hour, normally, when she does that, she's thinking about something. Her eyes would flick to me every now and again, and something would flicker across her face before she turned away, her cheeks flushing.

It was times like these when I wished that I could read her mind.

A few good hours later, Mum and Dad had to go, they were meeting up with some friends of their own for dinner, they wished us all the best and hoped that we enjoyed the presents that they got for everyone.

I hadn't realized how late it was until I looked out the window to see the setting sun.

"Well," Emmett suddenly said, standing, "We should be heading off."

"Where are you lot going?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jasper shrugged, "Who knows? Alice will probably end up dragging us somewhere."

Rose rolled her eyes, "That's not entirely true," She turned to Bella and I. "Quil, Embry and some others are having a bon fire down on the beach. Jake should be down there, it'll be good to see him again."

I smiled; Quil, Embry and Jake were three Quileute boys, they lived in La Push, a reservation near Forks which is where most of us grew up. The three boys had all found loving partners and for that I was happy. Bella had taken a shine to Jake's girlfriend and soon to be fiancée, Renesmee. I thought it was cute.

Bella stretched slightly, "Say hi to everyone for me." She added.

Emmett grinned and ruffled her hair, "Will do, and you make sure that you have a very… _pleasurable _evening."

Rose whacked the back of Emmett's head once again, "Leave her alone. You two have fun tonight, okay?" She asked, walking to the door after Jasper.

I faintly took notice of Alice leaning over the back of the chair to whisper in Bella's ear. Bella nodded and sat up straighter.

Just as Emmett was walking out the door, he stopped and spun around. "Oh, hey Ed? Can you go to the shop and get me some chips and stuff?"

My eyes widened, "Now?" I asked.

He grinned, "No, next week. Yes, now." He answered. "You know I'm always hungry when I get back late."

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. "Fine."

He clicked his tongue, "Thanks, dude." Was all he said before he closed the door.

I sighed and looked down at Bella who was staring at me with that strange little glint in her eyes again. I ducked my head down and pressed my lips to hers, tired of going a day without kissing her.

She responded immediately, pulling me down so that we were laying on the couch, her legs tangled with my own, her arms wrapping around my neck. My tongue pushed past her parted lips and tangled with hers. Unfortunately, all too soon, she broke the kiss.

"You should… probably… go get that stuff… for Emmett." She gasped.

I frowned at her, "Why?" I asked.

She took another deep breath before she smoothed the crease in between my eye brows. "Because," She whispered. "Emmett will kill you if his junk food isn't here when he gets back."

I pondered that for a moment, "You're right. I'll be real quick, I promise." I soothed her, kissing her forehead. She surprised me by giggling and getting up, sauntering over to the kitchen.

"Take your time," She told me.

Confused, I followed her, my hands automatically resting on her curvy waist. "Are you sure?" I breathed, my breath raising goose bumps on her neck.

"Yes, I'm sure." She whispered, gripping the bench tightly with her small hands. When she turned to look at me, the mischievous glint her eyes told the that it would be worth it.

"Alright then," I said, smiling. "I'll be back shortly." I pressed another chaste kiss to her lips before I turned, grabbed the car keys and headed out the door to the car.

I had a feeling that Bella would surprise me tonight.

She always does.

* * *

When I got home with Emmett's bag of goodies, the atmosphere in the house had changed completely. I set the bag on the table and took in my surroundings, only just realizing that the room was lit by only two candles. The smell of chocolate and something incredibly sweet filled the air, immediately capturing my attention.

"Bella?" I called into the silent house, my eyes flicking around, trying to find my sweet angel.

"Upstairs, Edward." A low, seductive voice called, making my mouth water.

Needing no further encouragement, I wandered to the stairs, my left hand rested on the railing as I took slow, tentative steps. Eager to see what Bella had planned, but also nervous at the same time.

Our bedroom door was slightly ajar, so, after taking a deep breath, I pushed it open and walked in.

The room was aglow with low, golden light – candles were sprinkled throughout the room, rose red, and they gave off waves of deep, radiant warmth. I noticed a small, clear glass bowl filled with deep brown ooze. The smell was stronger in here, chocolate. Next to it, a bunch of strawberries in a matching bowl.

"Bella?" I whispered, afraid to disturb the peace in the room.

"Edward," the same, low voice breathed.

I turned to see Bella leaning against the wall next to the window, the moonlight danced off her skin as it had on a different night, almost a lifetime ago. When I let my eyes wander down her body, I just about had a heart attack.

She was wearing a blood red corset that hugged to her body like you wouldn't believe, a pair of matching boy shorts rested on her hips, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. My gaze travelled back up to her face, briefly stopping at her chest, taking notice of the fact that the corset pushed her breasts up, almost making them spill over the material. She wore absolutely no make-up, and her hair hung naturally, just as I liked it. Her gorgeous brown eyes peeked at me from under her long lashes.

"Merry Christmas, Edward." She whispered, beckoning for me with one finger.

I raced across the room, pinning her against the wall, my hands wandered over her skin as our lips crashed together. Her fingers threaded through my hair, tugging violently, earning a low moan from me. She whimpered as my tongue tangled with her own, they danced their own, sensual number. Bella's nimble fingers popped open every button on my shirt in record time, and before I knew it, the article of clothing was on the floor.

I grabbed Bella's hips and pulled into my arms, carrying her to the bed. We toppled down onto the soft mattress, the goddess below me giggled breathlessly. Her skin was strawberries and cream in the soft light of the room.

And I was in the mood for something sweet.

Bella's giggle turned into a sigh of pleasure as my mouth latched onto the warm skin that covered her collarbone. I sucked hard for a few moments, pulling away to see a dark red mark appear on her skin, it matched her clothes, that, no matter how sexy they made her look, needed to be gone.

Bella had other plans. She tugged my head back up to hers and captured my lips in a heated kiss, her tongue ran over my bottom lip before she bit down on it, earning a surprised grunt from me. My hands reached for the corset but she slapped them away.

"Uh-uh," She warned, rolling us over, she rolled her hips against my own and my head pushed into the pillows. "I put too much work into tonight to just jump straight into the sex, no matter how tempting it sounds." She laughed again, the sound was so erotic in this current setting, my erection strained to reach her through the fabric of my pants.

"Close your eyes, Edward." She whispered. "Just feel."

Obediently, I let my eyes slide closed, and almost instantly, my other senses heightened to make up for the loss. I could smell the sweetness of the chocolate, the slightly fruity essence of the strawberries and the floral scent of the rose scented candles. There was the faintest smell of the crisp, night air that floated in through an open window. And, as always, Bella's freesia scent was the most dominant smell in the room. There was something else, something… hot. It smelled like Bella, but it had an undertone that I couldn't place.

My ears focused on the sound of moving fabric as Bella leaned to the side to grab something, I heard her slightly labored breathing and then I heard the surprised gasp that burst past my lips as something warm and sticky seemed to be painted onto the skin of my neck. I shuddered as the object that was in Bella's hand painted more of the warm stickiness down my chest, stopping just above my bellybutton. Silence washed over the room and then I heard Bella swallow and then sigh.

"Incredible," she breathed.

The smell of chocolate was much stronger now, and it was then that I realized that Bella had trailed the melted chocolate over my skin with a strawberry.

I didn't have much time to think about my newest discovery, because something hot and wet touched the end of the chocolate trail. I heard a faint moan and I took a shuddering breath as the wet heat slowly followed the sweet, sickly trail.

Bella was licking the chocolate off.

A deep, throaty moan rolled past my lips and I could feel the smile in Bella's words as she spoke against the skin of my chest.

"That's right, Edward. Let me hear you."

"Bella," I moaned as her tongue began to follow the trail once again.

When she reached the end of her sticky, chocolate trail, she pressed a hot, open mouthed kiss to the skin of my neck, her hair tickled my cheeks.

"Strawberries dipped in chocolate taste exceptional," She mused, "Would you like to try it, Edward?"

"Please," I whimpered, powerless under Bella's unwavering control.

She giggled again and leaned once more, I waited, my body yearning for my beloved Bella, but, patience was a virtue, and I would wait. I would wait forever.

When I felt the tip of the strawberry press against my lips, I parted them and let her push the strawberry in, I bit off a decent amount and simply enjoyed the sweet taste in my mouth.

"Fabulous, isn't it?" She asked.

I merely nodded in response.

I suddenly felt Bella's finger press against my lips, it was covered in chocolate, so, unable to help myself, I opened my mouth and wrapped my lips around her finger. She moaned quietly as my tongue wrapped around it, licking and sucking off any of the sticky goo I could find. She rocked her hips and removed her finger from my mouth, her lips collided with mine a second later.

Every trace of teasing flew out the window as we devoured each other, our lips colliding again and again, tongues dancing, hips rocking. It was so passionate, so heated…

There wasn't enough words.

When Bella leaned forward, I was surprised to not feel the sensual feel of lace brushing against my skin, instead, I was met with Bella's soft, heated flesh pressing against my chest. I began to wonder when she had taken the corset off, but then again… I hadn't opened my eyes for at least ten minutes. She had plenty of time to get rid of it.

My eyes snapped open when I felt Bella slide down my body, her hands reaching for the hem of my pants, without complaint, I lifted my hips and allowed her to pull them off. It wasn't until I felt the cool breeze on my suddenly free arousal that I realized that she'd pulled my boxers down as well.

I glanced down to see Bella staring straight at me with such undeniable lust in her eyes that I couldn't stop myself from sitting up and pulling her to me. She straddled my thighs and pushed against my chest, forcing me back onto the mattress. It was then that I realized that her red panties had disappeared as well. We were now two lovers, naked in the light of the moon and the candles in the room, and we needed each other more than we needed air.

Bella smiled down at me and ran her thumb over my bottom lip, she then traced her fingers down my neck to my shoulder and then back again to thread them through my hair. Our eyes didn't look away as she raised her hips and then lowered herself onto me.

Inch by painfully pleasurable inch, I was engulfed by the hottest abyss I'd ever encountered. I'd happily burn for this woman for the rest of my life.

Bella didn't move, and neither did I, the only sounds in the room were our labored breathing. Bella's bottom lip made it's way in between her teeth, that action alone made my hips jerk upwards, which pushed me deeper into her. She cried out and her head tipped back, exposing the pale column of her slender neck to the clear night.

"Don't stop, Edward." She moaned. "Oh _God, _don't stop."

I bucked up into her once again, but this time, she rocked with me. As our rhythm found itself, Bella leaned forward and pressed her lips to my own, her nails raked down my chest, the muscles constricting under her feather light touch that still managed to sting, so much so that I no longer felt the pain, only pleasure so strong that I felt as though my skeleton was about to jump out my skin.

My hands danced across her legs as she continued to rock above me, I slid them up her silky skin to grip her hips. I pulled her up before slamming her back down, our hips collided as I filled her to the hilt, our moans bounced off the walls and found their way back to us as we continued to rock together.

Bella rolled her hips, allowing me to seek further into her body, when she clenched around me I knew that I'd found her sensitive spot, I worked as hard as I could to hit that spot repeatedly.

Sex with Bella wasn't just a way to get off, when we joined together, we became a single entity, losing sight of where one person ends and the other begins. Sex was the way we showed our love for each other, that's what made it so powerful, it's what made my skin tingle at a single touch. I wouldn't give it up for the world.

A soft whimper broke me from my thoughts and I looked up to see an angel raising herself up and then falling above me. Sweat glistened on her skin, just as it did mine. I knew she was close, and I knew that I couldn't last much longer. I reached down to the place that we were joined, earning a sharp cry from Bella as my thumb rubbed almost violently against her swollen nub. She contracted around me but she didn't let go, not yet. She wanted to prolong the moment. Our moment together,

When my eyes travelled from our hips to Bella's face, I noticed that she wasn't looking down at me, she was looking over her shoulder. I followed her gaze and quickly found what had captured her attention.

A large, full length mirror that was up on the wall reflected the scene straight back to us. Two figures, pale in the moonlight, rocked together, hips colliding as they raced towards release. The woman, Bella, was breathtaking, her back was arched and her long, chestnut locks cascaded down her back, touching my thighs. Her rosy lips were parted as she drew in violent gasps, trying to get her lungs to work as her body was overcome with pleasure. Bella rolled her hips again and we both moaned, the loudest yet.

When our eyes met in the mirror, emerald to chocolate brown, we were goners.

Bella's head snapped back around so that she could stare into my eyes, not through the reflection of the mirror. Her hands gripped at my shoulders as my own hands squeezed the soft, supple skin of her waist. She raised her hips once again and put all of her weight into the thrust downwards. I raised my hips at the right time, meeting her halfway. She screamed as she met her sudden, mind-blowing release. She clenched around me and I was soon to follow, I willingly gave myself over to the overwhelming heat that flowed from my head to my toes.

We continued to rock together as our orgasms raced through our bodies, shooting sparks across our flesh. If we lit the house on fire, I wouldn't have noticed. I looked up at Bella's face again to see her face perfectly smooth, her lips still parted and her eyes wide as she met another release, making my own all the more powerful.

As the fire passed, Bella's arms shook, unable to hold her up any longer; after releasing a long breath, she fell onto my chest. She managed to keep her head up long enough to press her warm, kiss-swollen lips to my own. We kissed slowly, feeling the passion that had not completely left our bodies flow through our lips. Bella's weak arms moved to cradle my face in her hands. We kissed once, twice and then a third time before I smiled and gently moved her to the side, so that she was on the mattress as well. She hitched her leg over my hip, obviously not ready for me to leave her body, and I wasn't about to complain.

"That was…" She searched for a word, "Incredible."

I chuckled breathlessly, "The best Christmas present I've ever been given."

She blushed, "I didn't do it alone, the outfit was from the group. They gave it to me this morning."

I smiled again, "I was wondering what they gave you."

Her eyes widened, "You didn't see it?"

I shook my head.

"Huh."

"Is this what you girls were talking about earlier?" I asked.

She giggled, "Yeah, they were giving me some pointers." She looked over my shoulder, "I have to admit, the chocolate and strawberries definitely added to the experience."

I laughed with her, "You have no idea," I agreed, kissing her again.

A sudden chilled breeze blew through the window, it felt nice on my heated skin, but the cool air gave me no desire to get under the blankets. I was more than content laying in Bella's warm embrace.

"Edward?" I heard Bella whisper.

"Yes, my love?"

"I love you. More than my own life."

My arms tightened around her. "I love you, too. Forever and always."

She smiled and threaded her fingers through my hair once again. "You know," She began, her tone teasing. "I'll have to top this next year."

The thought immediately made me tremble in anticipation.

"I can't wait."

* * *

**BWA: So, what do you think? Like it?  
Edward: -Drools- I like it.  
BWA: Good, well, we actually, against all odds, managed to calm down my sister. -Grins- So, she's able to join us now.  
LRH: Sorry about that... I like chocolate.  
BWA: Oh, I know. -Giggles- Emmett and LRH are always getting hypo.. They can't help it.  
Emmett: CHOCOLATE AND STRAWBERRIES FOR EVERYONE!  
Everyone: Yay!  
BWA: Wait a minute, wait a minute.. I have to give the music selections.  
Alice: Oh yeah. What have you got for us this time?  
BWA: Okay, so, for the fluffy funny bits we have: "In The Morning by The Coral", "I Do Not Hook Up by Kelly Clarkson" and "You Make It Real by James Morrison." That last song is one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard in my life. It's so pretty.  
LRH: What's the rest? Tell me?  
BWA: Haha, of course. The lemon songs are: "Paperthin Hymn by Anberlin", once again, "Naked by Tracy Bonham", "Let Me Sign by Robert Pattinson" and the song that I had on repeat most of the time was "Dark Blue by Jacks Manequin." They're a great band, I suggest you look them up.  
LRH: -Giggles-  
BWA: What?  
LRH: Carlisle played the Wii!  
BWA: -Laughs- He always does. He really knows how to swing his hips.  
Carlisle: Thanks!  
Emmett: -Dances- MEEP MEEP!  
BWA: Oh goodness. Here we go again. Brace yourselves!  
LRH: -Does the Macarena- Where's my chicken suit??!!  
Emmett: In the wash.  
LRH: Oh.  
Bella: I LIKE PIE!  
BWA: You got into it too, didn't you?  
Bella: -Squeals- Maybe!  
Emmett: -Sings- I WANT IT ALL!  
BWA: -Sighs- Emmett saw the add for High School Musical 3 on the TV, I really wish they'd stop playing it, he keep singing the songs that they play.  
LRH: It's funny! And you love it!  
BWA: -Rolls eyes- If you say so. Anyway, we should probably get going, I don't like being the only "sober" one, so to speak. The others have all gone to the kitchen. So it's just me and the hypo's right now.  
LRH and Emmett: -Squeals-  
BWA: -Giggles- Alright, alright. We'll see you again soon.  
LRH: We love you!  
Emmett: Bye-bye!**

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**Emmett: Boo!  
BWA: Hey! We're back!  
Edward: You think they missed us?  
Emmett: Duh!  
BWA: Once again, I'm sorry the update took so long, I made sure I stayed up til like... 11:50 last night so that I could get this finished. I was gonna add it straight after but I was so tired!  
Emmett: It was funny.  
BWA: Shut up. Anyway, believe it or not, the next chapter is the last one!  
Emmett: -Cries-  
BWA: Aw.. It's not that bad, Emmett.. I've got another Twilight story on the way.  
Jasper: Really?  
BWA: Yeah. The summary is on my profile, check it out! It's called "15 Step."  
Bella: So, what's in this chapter?  
BWA: This chapter is New Years Eve! So we get to see how Edward and Bella welcome in the new year!  
Emmett: Woo!  
BWA: Before we let you read, I have to say thanks to LadyRobinHood; who stayed up with me while I wrote, well.. until she got tired. -Giggles-  
Emmett: Also, to MissNickyTwilight, who won an Edward for guessing what happens in the morning bit!  
Edward: -Blushes-  
BWA: Ahaha!  
Emmett: -Dances-  
BWA: Well.. I can tell that things are starting to get crazy, so we'll let you read now while I try to keep this lot from running naked down the street.  
Emmett: Oh my god!! LET'S DO THAT!! -Grins- Read on!**

**

* * *

**

You know when it's the last day of the year, New Years Eve, and you can't help but think about all the stuff that's happened in the year that's about to end? I know that's what I do.

A lot of cool stuff had happened this year, but my favourite was the fact that after two years, Edward and I finally got together; and in doing so, a whole heap of sexual escapades and random moments followed.

I smiled into my pillow as I stared out the window, my back pressed firmly against Edward's chest. His warm breath washed over the back of my neck every time he exhaled. I didn't wear much to bed nowadays except for Edward's white button up shirt, it was surprisingly comfortable and it smelled just like him. Wanting to sink further into the mattress, I wriggled slightly, suddenly feeling something that wasn't there earlier.

Any other day, I would have started laughing, but not right now. Edward's morning boner was making my stomach tingle, and I had no idea whether he was awake or asleep.

I guess a small test wouldn't hurt… right?

After taking a deep breath, a carefully arched my back, pushing my hips against Edward's prominent erection. I heard him moan into my ear as his hands grabbed my hips and held me still.

Yeah, he was awake.

All traces of humour disappeared when I felt his fingers squeeze my hip as he pulled me closer, when I felt his heated skin press against the back of my thigh I knew that he wanted the same thing I did, I only distantly realized he must have pulled his boxers down.

We remained absolutely silent as we shifted slightly, I absentmindedly peeled the white shirt off, I knew that Edward hated having clothes between us when we were joined together. As soon as the fabric was off my body, Edward's lips were attached to my back as he nimbly pulled my panties down my legs. We were now completely naked under the covers.

Our bodies were completely up against each other and in a slow, torturous movement, I parted my legs. Edward groaned against my skin as his hips inched forward, the tip of him pressing against my heated flesh. My head pressed against the soft pillow as he simply brushed himself against me, teasing. I made a small noise of protest and leaned into him, easing myself onto him a tiny bit. He exhaled sharply and in a sharp movement, he thrust forward, filling me to the hilt. I sighed in satisfaction at the sensation, clamping around him almost immediately.

We weren't sure if the others were awake yet, so we tried to stay as quiet as possible. Edward carefully eased out before pushing back in. The simple in and out drove me insane. His lips sucked, licked and nibbled at my skin as our hips rocked together. I was so insanely wet that he moved fluidly within me. One of his hands moved up to my chest and cupped my breast, his fingers tweaked the hardened peak and I had to bite down on my bottom lip to stifle my cries.

Edward's breathing was harsh and laboured in my ear, but the heat of it made me tremble. With each thrust he gave, I rocked back, meeting him halfway. The coil that was twisting in my stomach pulled tight. Edward knew that I was close and so his thrusts picked up speed, his hands gripping my hips so tight that I thought I might bruise. But it felt so incredible that I really didn't care; our noises couldn't be contained any longer as our passion grew. We moaned quietly as our hips rocked together. Edward suddenly thrust in so far that I saw stars, my orgasm crashed over me like a tidal wave. I distantly felt Edward stiffen behind me, his own release finding him.

After the trembling passed, I slumped back against Edward's sweaty chest. I turned my head and pressed my lips to his, his tongue snaked past my lips and danced with my own as we basked in the afterglow of our fabulous morning sex. When we finally broke apart for air, I smiled and relaxed into the mattress. I could still feel Edward inside me, and I felt complete. It was nice.

"What a way to wake up, huh?" Edward breathed.

I giggled quietly, "We should do that more often."

"No objections here."

* * *

Edward and I stayed in bed a little while longer, simply cuddling and watching the world come to life. I think that had become a thing for us now…

When we finally heard sounds from downstairs, we decided that it was time to get up, no matter how warm we were. If we didn't get our bare butts downstairs, then Alice would come upstairs and see said bare butts. I think I could do without that sort of embarrassment right now. That thought didn't stop _me _from taking a good old look at Edward's adorable behind. Thank goodness he didn't catch me!

After showering and such, the two of us wandered into the main room, hand in hand. We found Jasper and Emmett playing some sort of game on the TV, again. Ever since Emmett had gotten his new games, all the boys had been glued to the TV.

Rosalie and Alice were sitting at the table, seeming to be in the middle of an in-depth conversation about something that I didn't even want to think about.

"Morning, you two." Jasper greeted, not even thinking about peeling his blue eyes from the screen.

Alice looked up and beamed at us, that evil little glint in her big eyes could only mean something disturbing. I automatically curled into Edward, who chuckled as he wound his arm around my waist.

"Everything is all set for tonight, are you excited?" She asked, practically bouncing in her seat.

"I still don't see why we're doing this, Alice." I retorted.

Alice had demanded that we throw a New Years Countdown Party. The only thing she said on the topic was, "Why not go out with a bang?"

The lovable little pixie sighed dramatically, brushing some of her spiky, jet black hair away from her face. "Because, Bella; it's the last day of the year. A year that I'd like to remember for all the good things. So, why not finish it with friends, why not enjoy ourselves?"

Something about Alice's little explanation made Rosalie giggle into her hands. A sudden thought made my cheeks flush, had Rosalie heard Edward and me _enjoying ourselves _earlier? I hoped not…

"I hope you got a good nights sleep, Bella." Emmett sang from where he sat, next to Jasper.

"Why?" I asked, hesitantly. Immediately becoming anxious.

"Because," Alice chimed, "We're going shopping! You need an outfit for tonight, and there's no way I'm letting you wear something old."

I groaned loudly and leaned into Edward, "Don't make me go," I whimpered against his shirt.

Alice heard me and made a threatening little growl of a noise that sounded hysterical coming out of the little ball of energy. "Edward, either she comes with me or I shave off your eyebrows while you sleep."

Edward's earlier mentioned eyebrows shot straight up as his eyes widened, an amused smile tugging at his gorgeous lips. "How can someone so small be so annoying?" He asked, looking down at me.

Alice laughed her high, tinkling laugh. "It's a gift; now please let Bella come shopping?" She turned her wide, innocent eyes to me, her bottom lip pushing out. "Please?"

I felt my resolve crumbling under Alice's unwavering stare. "Okay, okay!" I caved. "Fine, I'll go!"

Alice squealed and clapped and did all her hypo things before she began to flit about the house, calling out as she did so.

"Jasper, everything is pretty much done, if you and the others could just put up the last few decorations and choose the music, that would be great." The rest of her instructions became almost inaudible as she finished up whatever it was that she needed to do. A few seconds later, she was back where she started.

Alice freaked me out sometimes.

"Rose, are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yep," The gorgeous blonde replied, popping the _p_.

My eyes widened, "We have to leave _now?_"

"Of course," Alice replied. "We want to have plenty of time to get outfits."

I sighed and I felt Edward's chest rumble as he chuckled. "Honestly, Bella. It won't be that bad."

Alice grinned in triumph, "See, Bella? You'll be fine. It's not like we're gonna hurt you."

"Sure, sure." I mumbled under my breath.

The spiky haired pixie rolled her eyes before running off to grab her car keys and kiss Jasper goodbye. I turned around to face Edward, becoming momentarily dazed under his emerald gaze.

"I'll see you when you get back, love." He promised, his sweet smelling breath washing over my face. I blinked unintelligently.

"Actually, Edward…" Rose cut in. "We have to get Bella and ourselves ready when we get back, so you'll only see bits and pieces of her until the party."

Emmett snorted and paused his game as Rose strutted over to him; I turned away before I caught their newest face-sucking session.

When my eyes flicked back to Edward, I caught him staring at me. His gorgeous green orbs seemed darker. Oh no… I knew what that meant.

No one really cared about kissing in front of the rest in this house; it was sort of free reign. So, I didn't think twice when Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and tugged me upwards, pressing our bodies together once again. My fingers plunged into his bronze hair, threading through the silky strands. His tongue slipped straight past my lips as they moulded together. I sank into the moment, letting our passion flow freely. When Alice giggled, Edward groaned at let me go.

"If we don't leave now, we won't go anywhere." Alice laughed from where she was perched on Jasper's lap. Her arms locked securely around his neck.

"That's fine with me," Edward answered before he gave up with a sigh. "Alright, you girls had better get going." His eyes flicked back to me, he smiled before he leaned forward, kissing the skin behind my ear. "I'll see you at the party, love." He whispered, gliding his nose along my jaw. "I don't know if I'll last, though."

I trembled as he leaned back; he chuckled and led me to the door. My thoughts were all over the place. For once, we rode in Alice's car; I had almost forgotten how fast it was… I think I left my stomach back on the doorstep.

* * *

As much as I didn't want to admit it, shopping with the girls was actually… kind of fun. Mind you, I've been dragged around on so many shopping trips with these two that you can't help but get used to it. Alice and Rose had found the most gorgeous outfits, but we had yet to find mine, and to be honest… my feet were starting to hurt.

"Alice, do we have to keep going?" I asked, trailing behind the two girls that were holing onto my arms. "I can just find some-"

"No, Bella." She replied, her high voice dripping with authority. "I told myself I would have you wearing something new tonight, and so help me I'm going to stick to that."

"What about this place?" Rose cut in, tipping her head towards a classy looking dress shop. "I get most of my clothes from here. It's really good."

Alice beamed, her normal perky attitude coming back faster than I thought possible. "Awesome, come on, Bella!"

I groaned, but followed anyway.

Rose and Alice scanned the racks with alarming finesse, they didn't even check the price tags as they held outfit after outfit against me, not bothering to get me to try it on. They were skilled like that. Whenever I went to ask about how much it was, one of them sent me a look that had me shutting straight up.

After a good ten minutes or so, Alice squealed so loudly that I swear she went a few decibels higher than what was human. She ran up to me with a white piece of material, she held it up to my body and called Rose over. The two of them studied the clothing before sharing a glance, and before I could take a look at my new outfit, it was gone, as well as Alice, towards the check-out.

I looked at Rose with wide eyes; she simply grinned back at me and grabbed my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we departed the shop.

"No outfit is complete without the right undergarments." She replied, leading me straight through the doors of Victoria's Secret!

"Rose!" I whined, "Do we have to?"

She turned to me with a shit-eating grin on her face. "Yes, now, take a deep breath, and let me do my thing."

Unable to sway the tall blonde, I followed her as she scanned over different sets of things. Suddenly, she snatched something off the rack and made a small noise of approval before she walked off. Once again, I didn't get to see what I would be wearing.

Eager to be out of the lingerie shop, I practically ran for the doors, pretty much bowling Alice over in my haste. She giggled and caught the tops of my arms. "Hey there, Bella. I got your outfit and a pair of shoes to go with it!"

I rolled my eyes, "Nothing dangerous, I hope."

She shrugged.

"I got the other necessities," Rose added, coming up behind us.

Alice grinned, "Excellent." She pulled her phone out of her handbag, checking the time. "We should be heading back now, anyway." She took my hand in her tiny one. "Come on, Bella."

Well… that was interesting.

* * *

By the time we got home, the scenery had changed. Alice had obviously done the twinkle lights earlier, but thanks to Edward, I had been too dazed to notice.

Inside was even crazier. There were colours everywhere! All sorts of ribbons and things were draped over every surface, kind of like our Halloween party. But the thing that I liked the most was that Alice had made collages of all our photos, our most memorable parts of the year. I felt my eyes tearing up at the sight of them.

My favourite thing about the room was over near the speakers. There, sorting through CD's was Edward. He heard our entrance and looked up, his eyes sparkling. I gave him a small wave before I was tugged towards the girl's bathroom. Time for hell.

Alice sat me down on the stool in front of the mirror and grabbed her favourite curling iron. One thing I noticed was that they never, ever straightened my hair; I knew that Edward loved it curly, especially in the mornings. He thought it was sexy. Did they know?

"I have to admit, Alice." Rose began as she put the finishing touches on my lips, which were now a deep, blood red. "The house looks fabulous, we did well."

I could see Alice's grin in the large mirror, "We did, didn't we? It's going to be fantastic!"

Once I was done, the two girls got their own hair and make-up out of the way. I let my eyes slide to my reflection. The make-up was very light but it accentuated all the good things.

I took a deep breath before I wandered down to mine and Edward's room, my green eyed Adonis wasn't there, so when I heard voices from downstairs, I knew that someone was here. Well… more than one person. As I dressed, the noise from downstairs grew louder, and then the music started.

Once I was dressed, I turned to the long mirror on the wall and gave myself a once over. I had a snow white, strapless dress on that stopped at mid-thigh, it hugged tight to my body, but it was very comfortable. I had a white lace bra and panty set on, of course, the bra was strapless. Rose thought of everything.

And of course, the shoes. I swear, Alice was trying to kill me.

The shoes were white and silver with small crystals on them, I didn't dare think of the price. But, the thing that I did think of was the fact that Rose had a pair of these shoes in black. They were her "fuck me" pumps.

Oh god.

My unruly curls cascaded down my back in a river of mahogany.

I looked sexy.

I took a deep breath before I wandered out of my room and towards the stairs, taking slow, careful steps so that I didn't break an ankle. The sounds became louder with every step I took, the bright, constant flashing of lights could only be the strobe lights that Emmett had begged Alice to let him put up. I rolled my eyes before I wandered into view.

The place was packed! It was nuts.

I heard Alice before I saw her.

"Bella!" She squealed, "You look fabulous! I knew that outfit would look perfect on you! Oh! Hey, I didn't think you would be able to make it!" And then she was off again.

I smiled and said hello to people as I passed them, I was preoccupied, I was trying to find him. Where on earth was he?

Just as I turned to head to the kitchen for a breath of relatively fresh air, I found him.

He was leaning against the wall with Emmett who had Rosalie in a gorgeous golden number next to him. He was wearing my favourite white button down shirt and a pair of jeans. God, the man could pull off anything. When his eyes found mine, they widened before he pushed off from the wall and wandered towards me.

"Bella," He breathed when we stood in front of each other, "You look… god… you look."

I smiled and took his hand in mine, leading him back to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Bella!" Emmett sang, clapping me on the shoulder when we reached them. "You look hot!"

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks, Emmett."

The four of us talked and joked for what felt like hours, and what surprisingly was a few hours. Alice and Jasper eventually joined us, and after a few more minutes of talking, we went to dance. The music settled for grinding, heat and sexual tension. I loved it.

I lost track of how long we danced for, but after a while, the tingling in my stomach was becoming too much, I needed him, and I needed him _now. _When I turned to say something, Edward was staring down at me with so much lust that I knew he was sharing my thoughts.

He smirked before he leaned down, his lips brushing against my ear as he spoke over the music. "I want you, Isabella. _Fuck _I want you."

The heat pooled in between my legs as he spoke, "So take me, already." I teased.

He didn't think twice after that, without a word, he grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the stairs. I stumbled a bit on the way up, but I simply righted myself and hurried along again.

As soon as the bedroom door slammed behind us, Edward's hands were wandering over the material of my dress.

"As sexy as you look, Bella. This dress, and what's under it, has to go."

I nodded unintelligently as he stepped forward, his hands on my waist, I stepped backwards as he continued walking. Before I was prepared, he hoisted me up and onto the chest of draws behind me. The wood was cool under my thighs, but I didn't care.

Edward grabbed the bottom of my dress in his hands before yanking it up, I raised my arms so that he could get it off faster. His eyes travelled hungrily over my exposed flesh as I made quick work of his shirt buttons, pushing it from his body and watching it pool with my dress on the floor.

My head tipped back when I felt Edward's lips leaving hot, open mouthed kisses on my skin, his mouth leaving burning patches wherever they touched me. I smiled slightly when I felt his fingers unhook my bra and throw it to the floor. His fingers then trailed down my body to the hem of my panties and with an almighty tug, they were gone, too.

His dark eyes raked up and down my body and unable to help it, I licked my lips, eyeing the bulge in his jeans. He chuckled quietly before reaching for the zip and I watched with wide eyes as he slowly, torturously so, brought them down, off his hips, exposing what I wanted most right now.

I took a shaky breath as he stepped forward, he grabbed my hips and roughly pulled me forward, and in a single collision of our hips, he was in me, as far as he could go. A loud cry ripped past my lips as my head tipped back, smacking against the wall. The sound urged Edward on, and he groaned, pulling out before slamming back in.

He slid inside me just as fluidly as he had that morning. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my head resting on his shoulder as my lips stayed parted, loud gasps ripped through my lips with every harsh breath that I took.

The depths that Edward could reach within me were indescribable. They made my stomach curl and my back arch, he was truly incredible. I wrapped my legs around his waist as my orgasm sped towards me, my lips latched onto his neck before I bit down, I didn't break the skin, but it sure as hell would have stung.

"Fu-uck, Bella!" He gasped, his voice shaky as he pounded into me.

"Don't stop, Edward." I breathed. "Fuck, you feel so good."

I cried out when his free hand slid over the skin of my stomach and down to where we were joined. His thumb pressed down on my clit and I screamed as I wave of pleasure rolled over me.

"Tell me, Bella." He demanded as his thumb rubbed furious circles into my skin.

I could only make a whimper of a noise.

"Tell me!" He demanded, stopping his thrusting.

"Edward!" I gasped, lifting my head from his shoulder to stare at him with wide eyes. My body continued to twitch as his thumb continued to circle.

His eyes simply said; _I'm not moving until you tell me._

I tried to gather my thoughts together so that I could answer. He inched his hips forward and I moaned. "You feel so fucking good!" I gasped, "So big, shit, Edward."

"More," He breathed, "Tell me how I feel inside you."

"Hot…" I managed. "Thick. I love having you inside me."

"Good girl," He praised, and before I was ready, he slammed into me.

That one thrust sent me spiralling into oblivion, but he continued to glide inside me, drawing out my orgasm for as long as he could. I contracted around him, begging him to cum with me. But he didn't.

Once I recovered I glanced at him, his gorgeous face was contorted in what I could only imagine to be a very pleasurable pain. His bottom lip was between his teeth and he was breathing harshly through his nose. I didn't like seeing him like this. Sure, he wanted me to experience a mind-blowing orgasm, but I wanted him to feel it, too.

I leaned forward and threaded my fingers through his hair, my lips finding his. Our tongues found each other and danced together; he rocked in me and I moaned into his mouth.

"Bella," I whispered. "I can't hold on any longer…"

I kissed him again, sucking on his bottom lip, drawing a gasp from him. "Do it, Edward. Let go."

He groaned loudly before picking me up and walking over to the bed. He dropped me onto the mattress, and the speed from which we were disconnected left me dazed.

"Edward," I whimpered, feeling him lean over me.

"Are you ready, Bella?" He asked, hitching my left leg over his shoulder, and then doing the same to my right.

I nodded silently and then gasped when I felt him teasing me again, gliding the tip of him over my wet entrance. I waited patiently, but when he suddenly thrust in, hitting a completely new spot inside me, I screamed.

He thrust into me with wild abandon, low growls of pleasure passed his lips as he dropped his head onto my shoulder, biting at my skin. His hand once again found my sensitive nub and he rubbed his furious circles into it again, I knew he was close to finding release, and he wanted me to find it with him.

"Now, Bella." He snarled. "_Now!"_

Not needing any further encouragement, I gave in to the feeling of him pounding into me. My stomach tightened once again and my back arched in an ungodly angle. My lips were parted as I contracted around him again, milking him for all that he was worth. Edward groaned above me before crying out my name and rocking out his orgasm as it washed over him. I felt him twitch repeatedly inside me, shooting sparks through my nerves.

"Bella," He breathed, rolling to his side, "That was… wow."

I giggled quietly, rolling into his side, downstairs, the loud shouting told us what was coming.

"_Five!"_

"_Four!"_

"_Three!"_

"_Two!"_

"_One!"_

"_HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

I laughed along with Edward, I had no idea what were laughing at, but whatever it was, it was funny.

"Happy New Year, my love." Edward whispered, kissing the top of my head.

I didn't want to settle for that, so I arched my neck and pressed my lips to his, "Happy New Year, Edward."

One thing I knew…

We definitely went out with bang.

**

* * *

**

**BWA: There you go! What do you think?  
Jasper: That was hot.  
Emmett and Edward: -Laughs-  
BWA: -Blushes- Edward and Emmett just got back from... running naked down the street.  
Emmett: You're the one that suggested it!  
BWA: Did not! I said that I was going to stop you from doing that!  
Edward: You didn't try to stop us! You made Jasper go and grab the video camera.  
BWA: Pfft, that was Bella.  
Bella: -Grins-  
Alice: People were looking out their windows.  
Rosalie: I think someone took a photo.  
Emmett: Oh yeah! -High fives Edward-  
BWA: -Giggles- Okay, time for music?  
Alice: -Squeals- Yes please!  
BWA: Okay. Here we go. The songs for the randomness were suggested by one of my earlier mentioned sisters; MissNickyTwilight who provided me with these fantastic songs: "If Only She Knew by Michelle Branch" and "I Must Not Chase The Boys by Play." I also used "Boys and Girls in Love by The Rumble Strips."  
Emmett: Woo! -Creeps to the door-  
BWA: Emmett, sit down.  
Rosalie: You can go to my room if you want?  
Emmett: Later -winks-  
Alice: Emmett! Please keep it in your pants!  
BWA: -Giggles- Okay, moving right along, the only song that worked for this lemon was Nine Inch Nails with Closer, once again. But! Not being one to dissappoint, I've got a fantastic suggestion for you today! It's my favourite song at the moment and I lovingly named my new story after it. "15 Step by Radiohead." It is the grooviest song ever, I love it to absolute pieces.  
Jasper: Nice work.  
BWA: -Grins- Thanks. Okay, well, we should probably get going.. I have to go sticky-tape Emmett's pants to his legs.  
Emmett; Aw man!  
BWA: That's what happens when you run naked down the street.  
Emmett: What about Edward?  
Bella: I've got him!  
BWA: I don't even want to know. Okay, well, we'll see you again soon for the last chapter! The Meadow in the Rain! -Squeals- I'm so excited!  
Emmett: Keep the reviews coming!  
BWA: We love you!**

**

* * *

**


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

**BWA: Oh my goodness.  
Emmett: This is insane!!!  
BWA: Hey there, everyone! Believe it or not, this is the last chapter!  
Edward: -Sniffles-  
BWA: Nooo! -Cuddles- Don't be sad, Edward!  
Edward: -Pouts- You started it.  
BWA: -Giggles- That's true, seriously? I don't think I've ever cried so much while writing. -Blushes-  
Jasper: Aww.  
Carlisle: I believe you have some questions from some friends that need to be asked?  
Alice: -Snorts- This'll be funny.  
Rosalie: You think?  
BWA: Ah, okay.. The first question is for Emmett.  
Emmett: Mkaaay.  
BWA: It's from my friend Ashley; she wants to know if you'll go to a party in her pants? -Giggles-  
Emmett: O.o Bring it on!!  
BWA: It's an open invitation, so anyone can go. Oh! Also, Edward?  
Edward: Mm?  
BWA: Carlie, after reading a fic about you as Tattoo artist, wants to ravish you in a tattoo parlor.  
Edward: Uh.. -Blushes-  
BWA: Also... she thinks that you have a nice ass.  
Bella: Damn right he does!  
Rosalie: I still think we should put the video of Edward and Emmett on Youtube.  
Jasper: -Snorts- It'll certainly get viewed a lot.  
Alice: Should we let them read now?  
BWA: Let's do it.  
Emmett: Read on!  
**

* * *

Mornings were so peaceful, it was impossible not to love them.

This particular morning was a little _too _peaceful; I couldn't hear the even breathing of the man that normally had his arm around my waist. As my eyes fluttered open I was met by another beautifully sunny morning. Edward's scent lingered on the sheets, but he wasn't there.

Confused, and still slightly dazed, I sat up; and sure enough, there was no Edward next to me, but there was something on his pillow. A piece of paper with my name written on it in stunning calligraphy, as well as a single red rose.

After studying the two objects for a few moments, I timidly reached for them, pressing the flower to my nose and inhaling the lulling sweetness of it as I read Edward's loving note.

_My beautiful Bella,_

_I'm so terribly sorry that I wasn't there to see you greet the day._

_I'll make it up to you, though. I promise._

_I wish I was there to hold you and kiss you good morning._

_I stood at the florist, searching for a flower that could even begin to describe your beauty, that one single rose was the most gorgeous one there. But it still does not compare to you, my love._

_I can't wait to be with you again, I love you so much that words cannot describe it._

_Until later, sweetheart._

_Forever yours,_

_Edward._

I stared at the small piece of paper for longer than what was necessary, I didn't realise I was crying until the small drops of moisture slid down my cheeks and onto the blanket across my lap. I really couldn't have asked for anyone as wonderful as Edward.

After laughing at my silliness, I slid out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I let the warm water of the shower calm me down, to ease my sudden burst of emotion.

Once I was dried, dressed and presentable, I wandered down the stairs, no one was home. That's odd. But it wouldn't be the first time that the others had gone out somewhere, the escapades of my crazy family. I loved hearing about all the stupid situations that they got themselves into.

My silly friends…

Emmett; he was just like a big, lovable teddy bear to me. The first time I met him, he called me Bella-Ella. There wasn't one situation that Emmett wouldn't see the bright side of. Even though I was insanely un-coordinated, the big bear still made me run around and do all sorts of things that would probably end up with me in a hospital bed covered in plaster. But those thoughts didn't even cross his mind. He was happy just to live in the moment.

Rosalie; that gorgeous blonde would take everything that life would even dare to throw at her and end up on top. Even though she had the bring-it-on attitude, she was still a very close friend. Rosalie would always tell me that I was beautiful, no matter what, and even though it took a few years… I finally believe her.

Jasper; first of all, that boy had the cutest accent I've ever heard in my life. That little southern drawl that made me giggle every time I heard it. Jasper really was one of the most caring people I've ever met in my life. If I was ever upset about anything, Jasper would make me sit down and then he'd listen while I cried and then he'd give me advice on what he thought that I should do to make the situation better. Jasper always calmed me down.

Alice; my best friend. I met her in high school, we were friends in an instant, and we never looked back. Even though she preferred makeovers to reading a book and dancing to just sitting still, I still loved her. We knew each others secrets, due to many a sleepover that consisted of giggling and blushing on bean bags while we told our biggest fears and our favourite things to do. Alice, like Jasper, would always listen if I had a problem. She was my shoulder to cry on when things got hard, and she was also my personal stylist whom ignored my complaints when the time came for hair and makeup.

A small, loving smile tugged at my lips as I wandered around the house, my thoughts far away. Those four had changed my life completely, they gave me a brand new outlook on life, and I cherish every moment that I spend with them.

It was then that I noticed another note resting on the dining room table, a stunning freesia sat next to it. Unable to rein in my curiosity, I walked over to the table and picked up the new note. _Bella, _it read.

_Even this heavenly smelling freesia can't compare, __its scent dims greatly when compared with yours._

_Friendship is a very powerful thing, as I'm sure you've noticed. Even one person can change another's life. Our friends and our experiences are what make us who we are. Our closest friends stick with us for a lifetime, if not longer, and they love us so unconditionally that it's almost overwhelming._

_There's a DVD on the table near the TV, my love. Watch it, and you'll see how much our friends care._

_I love you,_

_Edward._

I took a shaky breath before I turned, my bottom lip between my teeth. Sure enough, there was a disk inside a see through, blue case. It had my name on it. I silently walked over to it and put it in the DVD player, grabbing the remote on my way to the couch. I got comfortable before I pressed play.

Whether Edward was just being stupid or whether one of the others picked it, I couldn't help but laugh when "Like It Loud by Cassie Davis" started playing. Rosalie's footage of Emmett dancing on the table was the first things that appeared on the screen, and I didn't dare hold in my laughter. The camera swung to Alice who poked her tongue out and continued to dance to the music, Jasper was in the middle of attempting the moonwalk, Rosalie zoomed in on his feet and the camera shook, I could imagine her laughing in the proper audio.

The scene changed to one of our beloved home movies, it was the night that we waxed Emmett's legs. Rosalie gave the camera a thumbs up before turning back to Emmett and putting one of the strips down. Alice did a silent countdown with her fingers before Rose yanked the wax strip off. Emmett's top lip twitched, but that was it. The others slapped their hands over their mouths to conceal their laughter.

The scene changed again, to one of the days that we went to the arcade, Emmett had nagged me until I played DDR with him. I was surprised at how coordinated I looked, despite the fact that the big bear kicked my butt. It changed again to one of our days in the pool, Jasper jumped off the side and landed in the water, splashing Alice and Rose who were relaxing by the pool. Then when it changed again, it was inside; we were all sitting around, eating pizza and laughing.

A few photos came up afterwards, from our many parties to the day that Edward drew on Emmett's face with Alice's lipstick.

As the song finished, a new one started. It was much slower and I distantly remembered it to be one of my favourites, but the name disappeared from my mind when Emmett's happy face appeared on the screen. He was sitting on the couch that I was on now, his big, shit-eating grin made a small one appear on my lips.

"Bella!" He exclaimed, staring straight at me from the screen. "Do you remember when we met? You were so small! Mind you… you're still a midget. Don't tell me that you're not, because you know you are!" He laughed before he spoke again. "Bella, you're my little partner in crime. I love seeing you trip, don't give me that face. You know it's funny." He grinned again. "You really are a great person, if I hadn't met you when I did, Bella-Ella, I would have taken my giant-ass jeep and driven around, looking for a brunette girl by the name of Bella; profession? Falling on her ass!"

I laughed at his silliness.

"You know I love you, Bella!" He apologised, though I knew he wasn't sorry at all. "You deserve all the very best in life, and don't forget, I'll always be around to record you doing something stupid!"

Emmett waved rather enthusiastically before a stunning blonde emerged on the screen, sitting where he had been moments earlier.

"Bella," Rosalie sighed, "What can I say, huh? It's impossible to get a message that's so very obvious through your head." She emphasised her next words. "You. Are. Beautiful! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, if they do? I'll go all chickified ninja on their asses." She laughed, "You have such a beautiful heart, Bella. You'll welcome anyone in with open arms and love them like family." Her voice broke as she finished her sentence, and I distantly saw tears well up in her wide blue eyes. She spoke quietly from then on. "You really are an incredible person; there isn't one person on this planet that can compare to you. I'm so lucky to have been able to be a part of your life." She blew me a kiss before her face disappeared, Jasper's replacing it.

I paused the DVD and took a few seconds to wipe the tears from my eyes. I calmed myself down before I pressed play once again.

Jasper smiled at me from his spot on the couch, replacing Rosalie. "Bella, Bella, Bella; the one and only Bella. You have the purest soul that I've ever seen. It's been a privilege to be friends with you. I consider you a sister, Bella." To my astonishment, tears welled up in his eyes, too! "You've brightened our lives so immensely that I for one, am eternally grateful." He sniffed quietly, "You've turned me into a total sissy, Bella." He laughed a little, "Anyway, I'll always be here for you, no matter what. Remember that. Love you, Bella." He, like the others, waved as they were replaced by another's face.

I could already feel the tears prickling my eyes when Alice's face appeared on the screen. "Bella," She sang. "There's so much to say and I only have a short amount of time… not really, but hey." She rolled her big eyes before she got back on track. "We've sure been through a lot, haven't we? We went through high school together before we met Rose. Do you remember that one kid…? I forget his name… but I always used to say that even though he had like… really bad acne and he was like a total nerd, that he was going to be heaps hot when he grew up? And then we saw him that time when we went shopping? I was right! I am totally psychic!" She laughed a little before she went quiet, I knew that look. She always went quiet when she remembered something particularly powerful. She looked down at her lap and I heard her breathing hitch, she sniffed a little and fingered something on her wrist. The tears that were pooling in my eyes overflowed when she raised her arm.

"Do… do you remember… back in our freshman year… we bought each other charm bracelets, and every month we'd add a new one?" She hiccupped and I felt my heart break for her. I hated it when she cried. "The first month… you got me a little shoe charm." She pointed to the unmistakable silver shoe attached to the chain. "And I got you a book charm." A tiny sob shook her little body and I had to work hard to avoid bursting into tears. "Even… even after all these years, I still have it… You're my best friend, Bella. You're family to me and I love you with all my heart." She looked directly at me, her big eyes overflowing with tears. "I love you, Bella." She whispered again, waving a tiny bit as the video ended.

Overcome with emotion, I covered my face with my hands and sobbed. I loved my friends so much, and to just see how they felt, to hear it… It was a very powerful thing.

* * *

Once I'd calmed myself down, I went looking for the next note, but to my surprise, there wasn't one. So, realizing that the video went for a lot longer than I'd anticipated; it was almost midday, I went and grabbed one of my old books and curled up on the couch.

My thoughts didn't stay on the page for too long, I let them wander again. It was the beginning of May, I was shocked at how fast time had gone by, but I couldn't help but smile at how much had happened during those few months.

**

_Rosalie and I were sitting on the couch, watching a __movie; I couldn't remember what it was called… _

_The end credits had just started rolling when Alice raced through the door, Jasper following behind. The spiky-haired pixie squealed and within seconds, Emmett and Edward were in the room as well._

"_Wow," Jasper muttered. "That really does work."_

_Alice turned to grin at him, the smile was so bright that I knew she had some incredible news. News that required a good ten minutes of squealing and jumping afterwards._

_Edward sat down beside me, wrapping his arm around my waist as Emmett leaned over the back of the couch. _

"_What is it, Alice?" Emmett asked, his smile widening._

_Alice calmed herself down, keeping her hands in her pockets. "Okay, so… Jasper took me out for lunch to this gorgeous restaurant. He booked a private room and everything! Anyway, just as we finished dessert, our song started playing in the background. I turned around to look at the stereo and when I turned back to ask Jasper what was going on… He was kneeling down in front of me!" She took a deep breath before she finished, "So, after I gaped like a fish for a few good seconds, he lifted the lid of the little box and inside was the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen! Then…" Here it comes… "He proposed!" As if to make it more realistic, Alice yanked her left hand out of her pocket and held it out for Rose and I to look at. _

_Sure enough, there on her ring finger was a gorgeous gold ring, a decent sized diamond rested in the middle while a few smaller ones surrounded it. It suited her._

_Emmett cheered loudly, clapping Jasper on the back. "Well done, man! It's about time!"_

_Rosalie rolled her eyes before she turned her head back to Alice. "So, have you guys set a date yet?"_

_Alice shook her little head, her eyes bright. "Not yet." She then sat down in between Rosalie and I while Edward got up to congratulate his buddy. "Rosalie, you'll be a bridesmaid, won't you?"_

_Rosalie smiled a dazzling smile before she answered. "Of course, Alice."_

_The hypo pixie turned to me, taking my hands in hers. "Bella… sweet, sweet, adorable, Bella." She grinned. "Will you be my Maid of Honour?" _

_My eyes filled with tears as I threw my arms around her, "You'd better believe it!" I cried into her hair._

_**_

I smiled into the empty room, it seemed as though that was only yesterday, when it was actually a few months ago. Not two weeks later did Emmett pop the question to Rose. It was so cute. Rosalie couldn't decide who to have as her Maid of Honour, so she said that she's having two, and no one can change her mind.

A sudden knock on the door broke my dreaming, and it was then that I realized that the sun was setting. Holy crap… well… there goes my day. How long had I been sitting here?

With numb legs, I got up off the couch and wandered to the door, when I opened it, I was met with the surprisingly humid air. Maybe we'd get some rain later on… I looked over towards the hills and sure enough, some dark clouds were floating over. It was then that I realized that I was staring into space. There was supposed to be somebody outside.

I looked down at my feet and then gasped quietly when I found another note with two bright flowers held together by a white ribbon. I leaned down and picked up the tiny little bouquet; a yellow tulip and a gorgeous sunflower.

My stomach twisted excitedly as I wandered back to the couch to read it, I rested the flowers in my lap before I opened the note.

_Bella,_

_Do you now understand how much our friends love you? I can't wait to see you at Alice's wedding, you'll look gorgeous. You always do._

_You are my shining light, sweet Bella. Even these two bright yellow flowers can't light up the world like you do. _

_Before you, Bella… My life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars – points of light and reason… And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliance, there was beauty. _

_Do you see, Bella? I can never be without you, it would take away my reason for living, and I can't live without you. Always remember that my love._

_Now, these are my instructions._

_I'm waiting for you somewhere, I won't tell you where; that part comes later. Your day isn't over yet. _

_Go and get changed into something comfortable, I warn you, there will be a bit of walking involved, but you won't hurt yourself. I promise you that._

_There will be another note waiting for you in your car, my love. But don't cheat and read it now, be patient._

_Take your time._

_Hopeless love, there's sunshine in your smile._

_I love you with everything that I am, my beautiful Bella._

_Forever and always._

_Edward._

"Oh, Edward…" I whispered, wiping yet another set of tears from my cheeks.

Honestly, how many times would I cry today?

After a few more minutes of swooning over the most incredible man in my life, I wandered to my room, changing into a simple midnight blue blouse that he said I looked nice in, once. As well as a pair of jeans to keep warm. I went to the bathroom and fixed myself up before I left; I brushed my hair and my teeth and splashed some water over my face to clean it up a little. I really didn't want to waste time; I wanted to get to Edward as soon as possible.

When I got back downstairs, I saw something on the kitchen bench that certainly wasn't there before. Someone was doing this, but I wasn't scared. I had a feeling that the others were in on it.

I walked towards the object before I burst out in giggles. A single strawberry sat next to a small bowl with melted chocolate in it. Reminding me of our night together at Christmas. It had been almost impossible to think of what to give him as a personal present, but it turns out that I gave him the thing that he wanted most.

Unable to help it, I dipped the blood red fruit into the warm ooze, taking a bite and sighing in satisfaction. Delicious.

Once I got around to actually heading out to my gorgeous little Mercedes, I noticed a small white object on the hood. I rolled my eyes when I reached the vehicle. It was a set of plastic vampire teeth.

I picked up the small plastic teeth, studying them as they sat in my palm, flashbacks of yet another night raced through my head, leaving me dazed.

He was toying with me.

With a chuckle, I opened the car door and slid into the driver's seat, I noticed another piece of paper on the passenger's seat with a small amount of lavender next to it. I smiled warmly before grabbing the newest note.

_Hello again, my love._

_I know, I know… You probably think I'm toying with you; but you have to admit, those nights were fun. Some of my most memorable nights. So, thank you for that, love._

_Now, I'm sure you're wondering what I'm up to, so, I think it's time that I clued you in._

_The drive isn't long, but it's well worth it. _

_My sweet, lovely, beautiful Bella._

_I'm at our meadow._

_Come and find me,_

_I'm waiting; I'll wait forever if it means I get to hold you in my arms again._

_I can't wait to kiss you._

_I love you._

_Edward._

My heart ached for him as I finished his last note, I gently brushed my fingers over the violet flower on the seat next to me, the tiny petals were soft against my skin. After taking a quiet breath, I started the car and reversed out of the driveway.

* * *

The rain began to fall from the heavy clouds as I drove towards my destination, a simple guitar song with a gorgeous male voice echoed out from the speakers. I quietly sang along as I flicked on my windscreen wipers, the rain wasn't all that heavy right now, but knowing the sudden changes in weather here, it would pick up soon enough.

When I pulled up next to Edward's silver Volvo, my phone started ringing before I could look out my window. I fished the device out of my pocket, smiling when "Alice" flashed on the screen. It was about time she rang me.

"Hey there, kid." I greeted, hearing more than one voice on the other end.

"_Bella!" _Alice sang, I could hear laughter in the background. _"Where are you?"_

I rolled my eyes, "Behind Edward's car." Surely she would know what that meant.

Alice squealed into the receiver before she called out to the others, _"Guys! She's there, come on, get over here! I'll put her on loudspeaker! Emmett, get your armpit out of my face!" _I heard shuffling before four voices chorused my name.

"You guys were all in on it, weren't you?" I teased, staring at the purple flower next to me.

"_Of course!"_ Rose laughed, _"Did you honestly expect any less?"_

"_Yeah, Bella." _Emmett added. _"Did you like the video?"_

"Oh," I gasped. "You guys, I loved it! Thank you."

"_You're welcome, Bella." _Jasper soothed.

I sighed quietly before a question popped into my head, "Where were you guys today?"

Alice laughed, _"We went and saw another movie, I seriously think we've seen just about everything. Then we went shopping and then we had to hide outside and wait for Edward's instruction to plant the next note."_

Unable to help myself, I giggled. "You guys were outside? With the sunflower and the tulip?"

"_And the chocolate!" _Emmett added. _"That was my job."_

I laughed again, "Of course it was."

"_Oh, we really shouldn't keep you from Edward." _Rose muttered.

"Thanks."

"_Bella?" _Jasper asked.

"Yes, Jasper?"

"_Before you go… look to your right."_

Following Jasper's instruction, I turned my head to the right, instead of seeing the darkness of the night; a pathway was alight with twinkle lights, leading to Edward. I gasped quietly as the golden glow spilled across the trees, lighting them up in a gorgeous scene.

"Oh," I breathed. "It's beautiful."

They all laughed together, when Alice spoke, her tone was amused. _"Go to him, Bella. He's waiting."_

Unable to control myself, I felt tears well up in my eyes, "Thank you, for everything."

"_Oh, Bella." _Rosalie sighed. _"You're more than welcome. Now hurry up and get your butt through those trees, and try not to hurt yourself."_

I laughed again before I said goodbye, they all wished me good luck on my trek through the trees. Just before they hung up, I heard Emmett challenge Jasper to a Hula-Hoop tournament.

Dazed, I stepped out of my car, the rain had picked up during my phone call, but as soon as I stepped under the cover of the trees, I was safe. The twinkle lights lined a direct path to where I wanted to be, and so without hesitation, I followed it.

True to his word, the path was smooth and safe, I didn't trip once. I ran my hand along some of the springy ferns as I walked, feeling the droplets wet my skin. I couldn't help but stare in wonder at the lights that surrounded me. The love for the man that was waiting for me made my eyes water and then overflow, the rain that crept through the cover of the trees mixed with my tears.

I could tell when I was growing close to the end of my trail, for the lights became brighter and the ache in my heart grew, its consistent beating picking up speed. As if it went by my hearts instructions, my footsteps quickened. I considered picking up into a light jog… but that would only result in me falling on my butt, effectively bruising something.

"Edward?" I called into the glow of the lights.

I felt like crying harder than I already was when I heard the voice of an angel call back to me. "Yes, Bella?"

I didn't think twice before I all but ran into the meadow, but I came to an immediate halt when the most beautiful sight greeted me.

Our meadow was alight with the same twinkle lights that had led me here; they were draped through the trees, twisted around tree trunks. It was almost as though we were in our bubble again. But this time, I knew that we'd go completely undisturbed.

But that's not what took my breath away.

Edward stood in the middle of the glowing circle; he wore a simple black shirt and a pair of jeans. His hair sparkled from the rain that got stuck there, some of his bronze locks stuck to his face, but it only made him look even more gorgeous. The cool droplets rolled down his cheeks, over his lips, down his chin and into the fabric of his shirt. I felt my stomach tingle just watching them fall.

When I met his gaze, I sighed brokenly. His eyes were bright with love and excitement, I guess the saying was true; absence really did make the heart grow fonder.

The rain grew even heavier as we stood there, taking each other in. It wasn't an annoying fall, it was rather peaceful. It complemented our situation nicely.

Very slowly, I began to walk towards him. He stayed completely still, watching me with curious eyes; I met him where he stood in the middle of our meadow. He smiled down at me as I gazed up at him.

"Edward," I breathed.

His eyes closed as I murmured his name, almost as if he was savoring the sound, as if it was the sweetest of lullabies. His eyes were melting green when he opened them; he reached out and followed a drop of rain as it rolled down my neck. I gasped quietly when he leaned down and caught it with his lips.

"I've missed you, Bella." He whispered against my skin, shooting sparks across my flesh.

"What is all this?" I managed to gasp.

Edward kissed up my neck, to my mouth, his lips brushed against my own as he answered me.

"This, my lovely Bella, is all for you." He whispered, inhaling my ragged breaths. "I wanted you to see how much you mean to all of us, how much you've changed our lives."

"Edward," I sobbed, my tears falling freely. "Edward, Edward, I love you."

He sighed quietly, "I love you, too."

Without any further encouragement, our lips crashed together, my fingers tangled themselves in Edward's hair as he immediately reached for the buttons of my blouse. His tongue pushed past my lips as he unwound my arms from his neck, allowing him to push the article of clothing from my shoulders.

"Bella," He whispered. "Beautiful Bella, oh how I love you." He continued his crooning as I yanked his shirt over his head, trailing kisses down his chest.

Each dip of muscle embedded in his skin looked even more tempting with water running down it, so, unable to stop myself, I followed one of the droplets with my tongue, from his navel to the top of his jaw. He chuckled quietly into my ear.

"You are the most dangerous creature I've ever met." He whispered, kissing me gently before reaching down to unzip his jeans. He pushed them off his legs and stood naked before me, in the pouring rain. He gently grabbed my hips before lowering me onto the ground.

I trembled delicately as my back came in contact with the cool grass. Edward's thumbs drew gentle circles into the skin of my stomach. Much to my amusement, he leaned up, dragging his teeth over the material of my bra before finding the clasp at the front, snapping it open with his teeth.

As the garment was pulled away from my body, Edward sat up, his eyes raking over my half naked form. He seemed to like what he saw because he smiled before undoing my jeans and tugging them, as well as the lingerie underneath, painfully slow down my legs.

As soon as his touch disappeared from my skin, I went to sit up to search for him, but I flopped back onto the ground when his lips touched the skin of my leg. He kissed up my left leg, and then my right, up my stomach, across my chest, paying special attention to my breasts, ignoring me when I blushed as rather loud noises passed my lips.

When he finally reached my lips, he pressed his warm lips to my own just as two of his fingers slid into the wet heat between my legs. I gasped loudly, my back arching as his fingers moved inside me, curling in all the right places.

"Edward!" I gasped, craning my neck to reach his lips again. My eyes slid closed against the rain as his lips crashed against my own. His tongue parting my lips and sliding past them as his thumb pressed against my swollen nub, rubbing it and effectively sending me over the edge. Stars seared across my vision as my eyes snapped open, locking on Edward's face as he stared down at me in awe.

Once I'd calmed down, he removed his fingers and dropped his head to my neck, kissing the skin there.

"Bella," He sighed, "You are so incredibly breathtaking, even in the rain." His fingers combed through my hair as I listened. "I meant every word that I wrote today, I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you."

"I know," I breathed. "I love you, too."

"You are my life now." He mumbled before angling his hips, letting me feel him, ready against my centre.

"Take me, Edward." I sighed. "Let me feel you, show me that you love me."

He sighed my name before he eased himself into me, my eyes widened and my jaw hung loose as he filled me. Nothing could possibly compare to the feeling of having him inside me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist to steady myself as he began to move, our hips rocking together.

Our hands wandered and our breaths mingled as we gave in to our passion, continuing on with our gentle movements.

Edward chanted my name like a prayer as he moved above me, my nails clawing at the skin of his back as I bit down on my bottom lip, my tears falling without restraint.

My love for Edward refused to be contained. I would shout it from the rooftops if I got the chance. I loved him so much that it hurt; I would spend the rest of my life thanking every single thing that brought this miracle into my life.

Every breath that I took was for him, every word of love that passed my lips was a tribute to the man above me; and every moment I spent with him was a moment that I would cherish for the rest of my life, and longer still.

Edward shifted his hips and hit a particularly sensitive spot inside me, ushering a loud cry from my lips as my back arched, I felt my release nearing. I didn't ever want this feeling to end.

I glanced up at the reason for my existence with heavy lidded eyes, my neck bending with each thrust he gave. The rain dripped from his jaw and onto my heated skin, his face was contorted into a mask of absolute pleasure. He was gorgeous.

His lips pressed against my own once again, and I could taste the rain on his skin. There weren't words to express my unyielding love for this man, my heart ached with the need to express myself, but I couldn't, I could only show him.

"Bella," Edward whimpered, his thrusts becoming harder as he pushed me towards oblivion. "God, Bella, I love you."

I moaned as he hitched my legs higher up his body, angling my hips so that he could delve deeper. I rocked against him as our lips met again, expressing everything that we wished we could explain, every feeling that coursed through our bodies that were so incredibly passionate that it was almost too much to bear.

"Edward," I cried, my eyes squeezing shut as my stomach clenched, I was so close. "Edward, please." I begged, my hands gripping his bronze locks with as much force as I was capable of.

Edward moaned and picked up his pace, the muscles in his stomach quivering as he neared his own release. Strangled cries of pleasure ripped past my lips as the rain pelted against my heated skin. The lights that surrounded us illuminated our naked bodies to an extent where one was rendered speechless by the golden glow of our skin.

"Bella, look at me." Edward demanded. "Let me see you, _oh God!_"

Unable to deny him anything, my eyes snapped to his, chocolate brown to emerald green. They were dark and clouded with absolute lust. That's what drove me over the edge.

I didn't hold back my scream as heat washed over me, locking my muscles as tingles shot from my head to my toes. Edward's head dropped onto my shoulder as he stilled, his own release finding him in a powerful rush.

His arms shook as I continued to twitch and shake with the aftermath of my incredible orgasm. I glanced up at Edward as he rode out the final waves of his own peak; he twitched inside me every now and again, earning a guttural moan from me. As his passion passed, he collapsed, pulling me against him as we rolled to the side, still connected.

Edward and I gasped for breath as we held each other in the middle of a forest in the middle of the night. I looked up at the sky, only to see the beautiful clear sky above our heads; the clouds had parted just the tiniest bit, relieving us from the rain for a few short minutes. The bright crescent of the moon cast a bright glow over our bodies, melting in with the unfailing gold that surrounded us so completely.

My eyes danced back to Edward who was now staring at me, his eyelashes casting shadows across his cheeks as his lips pulled up into my favourite half-smile. He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips, trailing the backs of his fingers down my cheek. I rested my head on his chest as we relaxed into the grass.

"I love you, Bella." He breathed, kissing my hair.

"I know, Edward." I replied, pressing my lips to the heated skin of his chest. "I love you, too. Always. I promised you forever."

His arms tightened around me as he recalled a fond memory. "That you did, and we have forever."

We both shared a smile as the moonlight glinted off the diamond engagement ring on my finger -as of a week ago- where it would stay for the rest of eternity.

* * *

**BWA: -Sniffs- What do you think?  
Emmett: -Bottom lip quivers-  
Rosalie: Noo! Stop crying you two!  
Emmett: I can't help it.  
BWA: Ha, I'm sorry, Rose. I have to admit, I'm sad to see this story go, but I'm so grateful to everyone who reviewed! You turned a little one-shot into a great story! So, thank you.  
Alice: Thank you to future. mrs. vampire. 13 who helped us pick the flowers, and who helped Elise calm down enough to keep writing.  
Rosalie: A huge thank you to this brilliant girl's sisters; LadyRobinHood, Liz4 and MissNickyTwilight who helped us through this incredible journey.  
Edward: -Hiccups- Do you think they noticed the lines from the book in this chapter?  
BWA: Maybe.. anyway, you think it's time for I Like It Loud's final Music Selections?  
Jasper: Of course!  
BWA: Okay; for the final chapter, I used; "Phasination Phase", "The Lion Fell in Love With the Lamb", "I Dreamt of Edward" and "Edward at Her Bed," all by the fabulously talented, "Carter Burwell." and the songs that I had on repeat for the lemon were; "Never Think by Robert Pattinson," and "Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron and Wine."  
Emmett: Woo!  
Rosalie: Hey, remember the time that Emmett farted in Jasper's face? -Giggles-  
Jasper: Aw man! Of all the times to mention that, you choose now?  
Emmett: -Snorts- That seriously was the best fart I've ever done in my life.  
Alice: I can't ever play Twister without thinking about it, that night was just too funny.  
Bella: Ooooh! Like it Loud just came on Itunes! -Dances-  
BWA: Rather fitting don't you think?  
Emmett: Of course.  
BWA: Well, now that this story is finished, I'm going to be working on my new Twilight story; "15 Step" it's a bit of a different take on our favourite love story.  
Bella: Aww.  
BWA: I really hope that this story stays with a lot of people, because it's been a big thing for me. I've grown as a writer and I've made some good friends. I'm really proud of this story and I can't wait to write more!  
Edward: -Sniffles-  
Emmett: Stop crying, you sissy! -Throws tissues into the air- Woo!  
Rosalie: I think the music is getting to him.  
BWA: -Laughs- Why am I not surprised? Well, that's about all we have to say, isn't it?  
Alice: I'd say so.  
BWA: Well, thank you once again, to everyone! For everything! I hope you'll all join us for "15 Step"  
Emmett: Until next time.  
Everyone: -Throws confetti- BYE!!!**

* * *


End file.
